A Death Not Forgotten
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Dean and Sam have moved to Colorado to start new jobs, new lives and to be near their mismatched family. Things are going smoothly until the unexpected happens and its all hands on deck to save one of their own. This is the third in the Blood Brothers, non-SPN stories I have written. Drama, Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. As some of you suggested, I am posting the third in the Blood Brother series with the same characters from the first story. I loved writing them again and I hope you will enjoy the journey we are about to take. It will be happy at first but things will get rocky and down right impassable before the end. So don't say I didn't warn you. Special thanks to Clowns or Midgets for being my sounding board when I hit a bump in the road. Your insight was helpful. Reviews are what keep me writing. Enjoy the read... NC**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Dean looked up from the morning paper as Sam made his way up the steps from his apartment in the basement looking tired and in need of coffee.

"Did you have a rough shift?" Dean asked pointing to a bar stool as he got up to pour him coffee and fix it like he liked it.

"Yeah, I think every crazy was out the past few days and wanted to cause some type of accident. But it was to be expected since it was a full moon yesterday and that always increases our calls," Sam replied yawning as he dropped heavily into his seat. "Thanks," he nodded accepting the offering of coffee pushed in front of him. He blew across the top and took a sip, sighing with the goodness.

"How many days you off for?" Dean questioned as the wheels started turning in his head.

"Four days."

"Breakfast?"

"Don't you need to get to work?" he questioned looking at the clock on the microwave.

"I have a little time," he said turning to the fridge to pull out eggs, butter, milk and juice. "How 'bout some pancakes and eggs?" Dean knew if he left Sam on his own, his idea of breakfast would be a bowl of cold cereal or granola bar. He thought he was skinny enough and needed to put some weight on to beef himself up.

"Only if I can help," Sam insisted seeing there was no stopping Dean. He knew why Dean was doing this but didn't say anything knowing it wouldn't do any good. Dean was a worse mother hen than his own mother and he had learned to accept it over the years.

"You can get the eggs ready," Dean told him looking in the cabinet for the pancake mix. He got down several bowls and sat one by Sam and pulled the griddle out and plugged it in to heat up.

Sam pulled the carton of eggs toward him and started cracking them into the bowl. He added salt and pepper and milk before whisking them while Dean put together the pancake batter. He checked the griddle deciding it needed to heat a little more and got out plates so they'd be ready. He spooned batter onto the hot surface and listened to it sizzle as they began to cook.

Sam took in the enticing aroma and heard his stomach grumble in hunger. He blushed slightly and rubbed his stomach.

"Hold on tiger," Dean chuckled when he heard the rumble coming from Sam. "Did you not eat on your shift?"

"When I got a chance," Sam shrugged looking away not wanting to tell him it wasn't much. He hadn't had time for a sit down meal and what he got was on the run.

"Just as I thought," Dean surmised knowing he wasn't telling him the truth but didn't press him.

He quickly flipped the pancakes and heated the frying pan for the eggs. He easily multi-tasked, and got the eggs going so they'd be hot along with the pancakes.

"Here we go, eat them while they're hot," Dean said a little while later as he sat plates on the bar with pancakes and eggs. He poured juice and pushed it Sam's way. "What say we do something this afternoon?"

"Like what?" Sam asked pausing before putting a fork of eggs in his mouth. He poured only a small amount of syrup over the pancakes before cutting off a bite. "These are the best..." he mumbles around the bite quickly taking another.

"Slow down Sammy, no ones going to take it from you," Dean cautioned him watching him stuff his mouth.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled around the food in his mouth and took a sip of juice to wash it down. "Didn't know how hungry I was." He wiped his mouth and asked, "Don't you have to work this afternoon?"

"I can leave early, I am the boss after all," Dean shrugged taking a bite of eggs and looking thoughtful.

"What did you have in mind?" Sam questioned.

"I'll work it out by then. Why don't you get some more rest and dress casual."

"You know I don't like surprises Dean."

"I know," he smirked but didn't tell him anything else. He finished up and took his dishes to the sink to rinse and put in the dishwasher. "Do what I said Sammy, you need some more sleep," he told him before grabbing his jacket and bag and heading into the garage. He ran a hand lovingly over his Baby, a sleek, shiny, black '67 Impala, and moved to the SUV beside it. Dean didn't drive the Impala to work; he had a company car for that.

**spn**

Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell had become blood brothers when Dean was given a protection case to guard Sam so he could testify on a murder he had seen. They had to go off the radar in order to keep Sam safe and Dean did something he never let himself do with an assignment; he let himself care more than professionally for Sam. Their professional relationship went from friendship to family. They became brothers in every sense but blood. After Sam was safe, Dean had him move in with him and they went on a couple of road trips across the country to take in some of the main attractions and experience things they had never done before. Sam not only got a big brother in the deal, but he got a new family. Dean had called on his old Marine team to help with the assignment when his cousin was killed and it became personal for him. Everyone adopted Sam into their mismatch family. He had four brothers and one sister now who looked out for him and helped him when he needed it.

They moved from Austin, Texas to Penrose, Colorado so Dean could take a new position in the company he worked for. He gave Sam the choice to come with him or stay in Austin and of course Sam chose the first choice, hands down. Instead of continuing his medical career, Sam chose to become a paramedic so he could help people in the field where he thought his medical training could be used the better. He worked in Colorado Springs where Dean's office was too. They had found a large house with a basement apartment for Sam so he could have his personal space when he wanted it and they had been living there for nearly three years.

With a little help, Dean had found them a place that was situated on five acres of land for privacy, which had a four bedroom house on it with a large kitchen for cooking, large family room for hanging out, three car garage, and basement apartment. He took an outside building and converted it into a gym for them to workout. It had a large deck on the back where they had cookouts when the others could get together and visit. They also visited Maverick's family to see Dean's namesake, little Dean. Shadow, Storm, Nitro, Dean and Sam all spoiled the child rotten much to his parents dismay. Maverick threatened to ship him off to Gunny, as his fellow team called him, a few times when he became unmanageable, but all it took was a phone call and a heart to heart with Dean to settle him down.

The team was ecstatic when they learned of their plans to move to Colorado since it would put them much closer and allowed them to get together more often. Dean used his ex-teammates on occasions whenever he could for assignments with his company knowing they were the best and they could be trusted. It took him awhile to build up his team at work with people he felt comfortable with and knew could do the job. The company gave him full control and that was how he liked it.

**spn**

Sam finished his breakfast and added his dishes to the dishwasher deciding there wasn't enough yet to turn it on. He did need to do some laundry and went downstairs to get it so that'd be done and out of the way. He flipped on the television to catch some news so his food could settle before he lay back down. His job was hard some days but it was rewarding. Especially when he knew that he had saved a life in the field that might not have been saved if he wasn't there.

Over the past couple of years of being a paramedic, he had gotten a couple of commendations for going above and beyond the call of duty, but he played them down not wanting to be in the spotlight. He was just glad he could make a difference and help people.

Sam started channel surfing after the news as his mind wandered to what Dean had in mind this afternoon. He was always springing surprises on him, but he really didn't mind that was just Dean. He settled down with a rerun of Supernatural waiting for the clothes to finishing washing so he could get them in the dryer and then he'd go try to catch a few more zzz's before Dean came back home.

It was going to be nice to have the next four days off to rest up before having to head back to work. Sam had picked up extra shifts the past few times so he could put away a little extra money for Christmas presents. He paid Dean rent after a heated argument about it, but it was way less than he would pay for an apartment around here. Sam didn't have many bills, just the usual, car insurance, cell, gas for car, clothes; the normal things a person has. They took turns buying groceries so it worked out well. Dean was even teaching him how to cook which was a miracle in itself since he used to burn most of what he tried to make. Sam told Dean he was a lost cause, but Dean would not give up and kept at it until Sam had mastered several of the easier recipes and could fix a meal on his own.

**spn**

Sam was just finishing getting dressed when Dean called to him from upstairs that he was home.

"I'll be up in a minute," Sam called back as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going to change clothes and we'll head out," Dean told him before heading down the hall toward his bedroom.

"That's fine," Sam replied heading for the fridge to snag a bottle of green tea. He took a seat on the bar stool to wait on Dean wondering what they were going to do this afternoon. They were at least going to have good weather for whatever he had in store.

Dean came back out twenty minutes later dressed in jeans, tee shirt, button up shirt and boots. He grabbed a water from the fridge and his jacket before heading for the garage.

"We're eating out tonight by the way," Dean told him as they got in his Baby. He opened the garage door and started her up listening to her roar to life before settling down in a loud purr. "I know, I've missed you too Baby," Dean mumbled to the car as he stroked the steering wheel lovingly.

Sam was used to Dean's love affair with his Baby and didn't comment about it as he settled into the passenger seat. He had to admit that the couple of times he had driven the Impala she acted up on him. It was like she knew he wasn't Dean and let him know it.

Dean drove down the driveway and hit the main road to head into town. Sam watched the scenery passing by wondering where they were going and was really puzzled when he pulled into a Lowes Hardware store. Dean parked his Baby where it would hopefully not get any dings and got out followed by Sam.

"Umm...Dean is there some project we're going to do I don't know about?" Sam asked trying to rack his mind of anything Dean might have said that he might have forgotten.

"You know Hot Rod's third birthday is coming up next month and I was going to check out getting the materials for a tree house/jungle gym for him. I figured we could split the cost five ways and take a three day weekend since his birthday is on Sunday this year and all of us working together we could get it together for him. I already talked to Maverick about it and where he wants it in the backyard," Dean explained as they walked toward the store. "When it gets closer, I was going to come back and pick out what we want on it and have them contact the Lowes near Maverick and have it delivered."

"That's a great idea. He'll be able to get a lot of use out of it. So you're going for the wooden kind right?"

"Absolutely. We'll make sure the tree house is weather proof and the windows work so he can have his own hide away."

"Oh and we could put a cargo net on one side and slide and monkey bars!" Sam said getting excited about the idea and planning it out in his head. "You're the best Uncle Gunny there is."

"I know," Dean beamed proudly. His namesake would want for nothing as long as he and his team were around. They'd make sure of it.

They followed the signs until they found the kits for jungle gyms and looked at all the options available. Sam grabbed brochures and started scribbling prices and what he thought young Dean would like. Dean checked out the model put together and checked that it was made well and sturdy and could be assembled fairly easily. He talked with one of the workers to be sure it could be shipped from another store and paid for there.

"Let me call Maverick so he can measure where he wants it, to be sure there will be room," Dean said pulling out his cell and dialing. He listened to it ring until it was picked up. "Hey, how are things on the home front?...Good to hear...I need a little assistance...So that thing we talked about, I need to know how much space we're looking at to be sure it fits...That's fine, yeah put him on...Hey there Hot Rod, are you being a good boy for Mommy and Daddy?"

_"Uncle Gunny! When you comin' visit me?" _young Dean said loudly.

"Well let's see is someone having a birthday soon?" Dean teased looking at Sam who was smiling.

"_Me!" _he cried.

"I wouldn't miss that."

_"Uncle Sammy talk?" _he asked.

"Here he wants to talk to you. I have one more question and then we're out of here," Dean told Sam as he handed over his cell.

"Hey there Dean," Sam said picturing young Dean on the other end.

_"I done book," _he said happily.

"Wow! Already? Well I'll have to be sure to send you another one and we'll see about maybe getting you a couple for your birthday," Sam chuckled with his excitement.

_"Yah! I love you. I love Uncle Gunny too." _

"I'll be sure and tell him."

_"Hey Sam, tell Dean the space is like forty feet long so I don't think there'll be a problem. If he needs more we can work it out."_

"Sure thing Maverick. Give Sarah my love."

_"I will, you guys take care and we'll see you soon," _he replied before hanging up.

"Dean, he said forty feet plus," Sam told him as he handed back his cell.

"Perfect. I got what I need, let's head over to the farmer's market and pick up some fresh produce and we can eat at the restaurant there. They always have good food."

"Sounds good to me," Sam nodded gathering the brochures he had picked up and followed him out. "Can we run by the bookstore? I want to get Dean another workbook since he's finished the last one I sent."

"Sure, he's going to be a nerd before he even gets in school," Dean chuckled.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared you know," Sam answered.

"I'm sure you'll make sure of that. He's already smarter than most his age."

"So is everyone going to come over this weekend since we both have it off?" he asked getting into the Impala.

"Ni can and Shadow, haven't got a reply back from Storm yet. Thought we could grill and see if there are any games on."

"When have you heard from your Dad?"

"I sent him a text last week. He's visiting Bobby and has a job lined up but he's going to try and come to Hot Rod's birthday party."

"It'll be nice to see him again."

"How 'bout your Mom and stepfather?"

"They're doing fine. They're heading for England this week with his work and Mom can't wait. She loves it over there and they're going to take a week and go into Scotland."

"Good to hear. Oh, and thank her for that recipe she send me when you talk to her next."

"I can't believe you're sharing recipes with my Mom," Sam laughed happy everyone was getting alone so well. He had been a little concerned she wouldn't want him to move, but she was happy for him and glad he was doing something he loved with being a paramedic. His Mom loved Dean from the moment they met and was even more impressed when they started talking about cooking and recipes. He had taken it all in stride and was at least happy he had mastered a couple of recipes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Voices drifted down the stairs as Sam made his way up them wondering who was here this early. He knew everyone was coming in, except Maverick and family, this weekend to a family get together. It would be the last one before young Dean's birthday in a few weeks.

"Hey little bro," Nitro greeted him as she got up from her seat at the bar.

"Ni, good you see you," Sam said smiling and wrapping her in a warm hug. He held her a little too long and got a questioning look from her wondering what was wrong.

"Hate to eat and run, but I've got to put out a couple of fires at work. I should be home by lunch. You guys okay on your own?" Dean asked as he filled a travel mug with coffee.

"You do know I'm an adult right?" Sam asked giving him a bitch face that he would even ask that.

"I try to remind myself of that every day," Dean smirked and dodged a towel thrown at him as he scooted out the garage door laughing.

Sam poured a cup of coffee and doctored it before taking a seat by Nitro. "You got here early, you not working?"

"I finished up my project early and decided on a three day weekend. Shadow and Storm will be here in the morning," she said studying Sam as he listened to her talk. "Dean said we should plan the menu for tomorrow and he wouldn't be upset if we went to the store."

Sam laughed. "Yep, anything to not have to do it himself."

"What's bothering you little bro?" she asked getting Sam's attention and giving him one of her looks.

"Nothing," he replied trying to hide his eyes from her by looking down into his coffee cup.

"Don't give me that crap, I'm as good as Gunny when reading you, so spill. What's going on inside that brain of yours?" she asked knowing he wasn't telling her the truth.

"Why do I even try..." Sam mumbled knowing she was right. Nitro could read all of them and knew when things were off or something was bothering them. "Last shift was really rough is all," he sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" she encouraged. "You know I'm a good listener."

"We got called out on a major traffic pile up. I guess there were eight cars involved and a trailer pulling a bull dozer. Most only had minor injuries but the front couple of cars got it bad. I had to crawl through the back window of a car to get to the driver to try and help her. She had a three year old in the back seat; thank goodness he wasn't hurt, just shook up. I handed him out to the firefighters and wedged myself around the broken seat to see how bad the woman was. I tried everything I knew, but I couldn't save her. She died asking me to be sure her son was given to her parent to raise," Sam said as he blinked back tears over the memories.

"Awe sweetie, life's not always fair and you gotta know in your line of work you can't save everyone. Sometimes the injuries are just too bad and no matter what you did it wouldn't have saved her," Nitro assured him pulling him over into a one armed hug and letting his head rest on her shoulder. "You have to look at it this way, you granted a dying woman her last wish, you saved her son."

Sam nodded into her shoulder not trusting his voice as he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help but to take the losses personal. Dean told him he was too sensitive sometimes and felt the other's pain too deeply, but that was him, he couldn't change it.

"I had the hospital contact her parents to come pickup the child so he wouldn't have to be in foster care," he finally said. "It was all I could do for him."

"And you did good sweetie. Okay!" Nitro said patting his face lovingly. "What say we get this menu planned and head out to the store?" she suggested wanting to get Sam's mind off of the tragic event.

"Okay," he nodded wiping his face as he pulling his mind from the past shift calls.

"So we had burgers and hotdogs last time, I say we need to change it up."

"We could do barbecue chicken or ribs," Sam offered thinking of what the others liked.

"What if we do some of both?" she noted writing down items on a sheet of paper. "We can have potato salad, rolls, baked beans, and of course a nice garden salad and some fresh chopped fruit."

"That sounds good, but we'll have to do a pie for Dean or he'll never forgive us."

"That is so true," she giggled. "So what flavor do you suggest?"

"How 'bout peach since they're in season and we should be able to get some nice ones at the market."

"Peach it is. Can't forget the beer either or they'd kick us out of here."

"You might want to add some more eggs and milk," Sam said looking into the fridge. "Everyone'll be here for two breakfasts."

"We could do subs for lunch with chips so there won't need to be any cooking for lunch."

"There's five pounds of potatoes Dean just bought; will that be enough?"

"It should so I'll get another bag to replace them. How are you on coffee?"

"Should be good there's one full can not opened," Sam said checking the cabinet by the coffee pot.

"Okay, what's say we head to the store and get the running around done and we'll get the potato salad made this afternoon. It's always better if it sets a day to let the flavors blend."

"Let me go grab a coat and I'll be ready to go," Sam said heading for the stairs to go to his apartment. "I can drive if you want."

"Fine by me, I've finished the list I'll meet you in the garage," Nitro told him getting up to put her cup in the sink and find her jacket and wallet.

**spn**

"Smell these peaches, it's like summertime," Nitro cooed as she picked up the fruit and inhaled deeply.

"Told you, I love when all the fresh stuff starts coming in. It makes a world of difference in the flavor of food," Sam said getting a plastic bag and holding it so she could put the peaches in it.

"Be honest, more ribs than chicken or the other way around?" Nitro asked as she picked up a honeydew, bag of grapes, and strawberries.

"We have bananas at the house and I have blueberries in my fridge."

"Good to know. Ribs or chicken?"

"To be honest..." Sam replied as a frown creased his forehead. "Ribs, those guys are more partial to red meat," he finally said.

"My choice exactly. So one pack of chicken breast and legs and the rest ribs."

"Sounds good. I think one of them is on sale this week," he said as they made their way to the meat department.

Nitro looked over the meats and talked to the butcher who went in back and found more ribs for her to choose from. She picked three packs of the best and moved down to the chicken grabbing two packs. Sam had headed down to the dairy section for eggs and milk and brought back his items. They finished getting the rest of the items on her list before heading to the checkout. Sam snagged several small bags of peanut M&M's for Dean knowing they were his weakness. After getting checked out, they headed for his car and loaded the bags in the back.

"I know this isn't the healthiest before lunch, but let's swing by that place that serves up those _to die for _milk shakes," she suggested letting a shiver run down her spine just thinking of the _to die for _treat.

"Your pleasure is my command," Sam chuckled see her bouncing in her seat.

"I wish we had one of those places where I live, but I guess it's a good thing they don't. I'd be the size of a house by now."

"I kind of doubt that Ni. You burn off more calories in a day than most do in three days."

"High metabolism I guess. Are you and Gunny still training?"

"Yep, he makes sure I stay in shape and I've been working on my hand to hand fighting and I'm getting better."

"Good to know. You don't know what life might throw at you and its better to be prepared."

"That's what he says too. I don't mind it, I have more energy and stamina and endurance. It pays to have it with the job. I had to scale a wall at a construction site a few weeks ago to get to an injured guy."

"Hey you're not putting yourself in harms way with these rescues are you? I don't think any of us would like that," she warned glancing at him.

"No, no, I'm being careful Ni; just sometimes you have to do dangerous things to save someone. I mean someone has to do it."

"Don't let Gunny hear you say that."

"I know, I try to keep those things from him. So what flavor do you want this time?" he asked pulling into the line for the drive thru of the fast food place.

"I'm thinking black cherry," she said leaning over to see the menu board.

"Alright, I think I'll have a strawberry."

"Come on little bro, splurge get something you wouldn't normally get, live a little," she urged giving him a light punch in the arm.

"Alright, I'll have a..." San said glancing at the forty different flavors of shakes. "Mint chocolate chip one."

"That sounds more like it. Might as well live a little once and a while," she praised him.

**spn**

Sam opened the garage door and saw Dean's SUV was back and that meant he was home.

"Quick! We gotta hide the evidence," Sam said quickly sipping the last of his shake before looking for a bag to hide the cup in. He knew Dean would chastise him for having a milk shake before a meal and how unhealthy it was for him, but like Ni said he needed to let himself have a treat every once in a while.

Nitro laughed at him as she finished hers and pulled a plastic bag from under her seat. "Here put your cup in here and I'll drop it in the trash before we go in."

"Thanks," he said parking and closing the door back. He got out and opened the trunk to gather bags in both hands to take inside.

Nitro slipped the bag into the large trashcan in the garage before getting the rest of the bags and following him inside.

"Hey guys," Dean said looking up from reading some papers at the bar. He stacked them together and put them out of the way as Sam sat his bags on the counter. "Do you think you got enough?" he teased seeing Nitro coming in with more bags.

"Well you guys can pack away the food," Sam offered as he stared pulling items out and putting them away.

"So what's on the menu? And it better be something I can grill."

"Have no fear Gunny, ribs and barbecue chicken," Nitro told him.

"Sounds like my kind of meal. Have you heard from the others?"

"They should be here early in the morning. Shadow's picking Storm up and they're coming together," she answered.

"That's good. I might have a job for you in a couple of weeks if you're game," he told her snagging a grape from the bag.

"You need to wash them before eating Gunny, you know the rules. I think that should be good. I'll double check my calendar to be sure."

"Pays good and I'm offering you first dips on it."

"Thanks Gunny. I appreciate the work."

"Always willing to help out a fellow Marine."

"_Semper Fi," _she saluted him as she helped Sam. "You can leave out the celery, we'll need that and swap the new potatoes with the old," she instructed.

Dean sat back and watched the two dancing around each other in the kitchen and smiled to himself. He couldn't have asked for a more close knit family than their little group of misfits and wouldn't have it any other way. They meshed well together like a well oiled machine and he knew all of them would be there for the other in any situation. They were family and family looked out for each other.

* * *

**A/N: The gangs getting together for a cookout and some bonding time. Thank you for taking this journey with me and I hope you enjoyed the read. To the guest who left a review as to why three years lapse between stories. I had to let them settle into the new lifestyle and jobs. Also when doing something this major, you can't take a month off to vacation so they haven't taken any major road trips. I do like reviews. NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean was putting away dishes from the dishwasher and Sam and Nitro were chatting about the jungle gym and options to include when the door bell rang early the next morning.

"I've got it," Sam said getting up and going to the front door. He barely had the door open when suddenly he was engulfed in a bone crushing bear hug, lifted off his feet and swung back and forth like a rag doll. "Can't breath..." Sam gasped out as he tried to get a breathe.

"C'mon bro, don't break the kid," Storm told Shadow when he saw the pained expression on Sam's face.

"Sorry kid, it's just good to see you," Shadow said sitting him down and slapping his back making him stumble until Storm grabbed him to hold him up.

"Hey no damaging little brother guys, he's the only one we have," Dean laughed seeing Sam getting bounced around.

"Gunny!" Shadow greeted him. "Good to see you again, thanks for the invite," he said bumping shoulders with him and gripping his hand tightly.

"What better way to spend a three day weekend than with family," Dean said greeting Storm in the same manner. "You okay there Sammy?"

"Yeah..." Sam said drawing in a raspy breath as he followed them into the kitchen.

"Ni! Beat us here as always," Shadow said bumping fists with her.

"Coffee's hot," Dean offered pointing to the pot.

"Great," Storm replied taking a cup and pouring coffee. "Shadow?"

"Yeah, pour me one," he nodded sitting down beside Nitro at the bar.

"What's all this?" Storm asked sitting a cup of coffee on the bar by all the brochures on it.

"All the options for the jungle gym and tree house for Dean's birthday," Sam said. "I got everything I could find so we can design it ourselves."

"Cool," Shadow said pulling some close so he could look at them. "Oh yeah, he definitely needs this," he said pulling one out.

"Oh yeah, that for sure," Storm agreed.

"I've started a list here of options," Sam offered pulling over his legal pad to show them.

"Everyone still up to do construction the weekend of Hot Rod's birthday?" Dean asked. "It's less than a month away now and I want to be sure we're all on the same page."

"Already have it marked on my calendar," Nitro replied. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Yeah, we've blocked off the time too," Shadow added.

"I'm there for you bro," Storm nodded.

"Maverick and Sarah are taking Hot Rod to her parents Friday and Saturday so he can celebrate with her family since most of them can't come on Sunday, his birthday. That gives us two days to get it together," Dean told them.

"Doesn't sound like a problem with all of us working together," Shadow replied.

"Anything I can do to help out?" Storm asked looking around the kitchen as Nitro moved around it.

"I've got the ribs marinating and the chicken ready to grill this afternoon, and the potato salad is made. I'll need to make the pies this afternoon and get the beans ready to bake and little bro can toss a salad and cut up the fruit. I think we've got it pretty much covered. You can ice some beers so they'll be good and cold for this afternoon."

"On it. Ice chest still in the garage?" he asked before heading that way.

"Awe Ni, do we have to have rabbit food?" Dean pouted. "Yeah and there's a bag of ice in the freezer out there you can use."

"Don't start Gunny, what have I told you about having a balanced diet?" Nitro said patiently, like the mother figure she had become.

"Don't ruffle her feathers Gunny or she might not give you any dessert," Shadow cautioned trying to act serious while holding in the laughter.

"Yeah, and you know you have to clean your plate," Storm added throwing fuel to the fire.

Dean glowered at him for taking their side but burst out laughing since he couldn't keep a serious face. They all joined in on the never ending joke for the team about eating better. Nitro pushed more healthy options and Sam joined in the battle while the others chose less healthy things like bacon double cheese burgers, steaks, bacon, fried potatoes, fried chicken, anything unhealthy. Nitro was able to sneak healthy food in when they least expected it and they settled on a happy medium.

"I'm gonna go check the grill out, anyone wanna join me?" Dean asked looking under the sink for cleaning supplies to get it ready for the afternoon cooking.

"Sure, I'm good at supervising," Shadow said picking up his cup and following Dean out onto the deck.

"So how have things been going?" Sam asked Storm.

"Not bad, keeping busy," he replied. "Shadow and I took a job together a few weeks ago, was almost like old times but we missed the rest of the team."

"Awe! That's sweet, I was missed," Nitro cooed sweetly, getting a finger from Storm.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at them knowing how close they all were and how they loved to tease each other relentlessly. Now that Sam was part of this family, he bore a lot of the teasing now which he took all in stride. Sam was calculating and sneaky and always found a way to get one up on them. It might not be today or tomorrow or even next week, but he did get his revenge when they least expected it.

**spn**

The smell of fresh peach pies right out of the oven filled the kitchen as Nitro took out the pies and placed them on cooling racks. She checked the baked beans and turned the oven down to keep them warm until Dean had to chicken and ribs done.

"How much longer Sammy?" she asked as Sam came back in to take out the plates, silverware and napkins.

"Not too long," Sam said. "I'll start bringing the food out in a few minutes. Pies smell good by the way."

"You can take those platters out for the meats on your next trip," she told him as he stepped through the sliding glass door.

"Got it," Sam replied disappearing outside.

Nitro could hear talking and laughter drifting inside and smiled to herself feeling the warmth spread through her. She couldn't have asked for better friends and family who'd stick with you no matter what and would do anything for you. She looked up as Sam came back for the platters a relaxed, happy look on his face.

"Dean says ten minutes Ni," Sam told her before going back out.

Nitro started setting things on the counter to be taken outside and turned the oven off. She picked up the potato salad and some large spoons and went out on the deck. Dean was standing by the grill, Shadow and Storm were slouched in lounge chairs and Sam was arranging things at the oversize picnic table Dean had found. All but Sam were drinking beers and talking about something, but stopped when she came into view.

"Okay, now that wasn't creepy at all," Nitro told them eyeing them closely arching an eyebrow. "What were you guys talking about?" she queried thinking there was something going on.

"Nothing, just making a list of tools we'll need and who has what," Dean shrugged checking the meats grilling and keeping his mouth shut. "Sammy hand me a platter."

"Sure," Sam replied handing him one as he headed back inside for other things.

"Beans are in the oven, be careful they are hot," Nitro called to him.

"Okay."

"And put it on a hot plate."

"Okay."

Dean put one platter on the table and picked up the other to take up the chicken. "Go help Sammy guys, I'm hungry," he told the other two.

"You got it Gunny," Shadow answered pushing himself up and heading for the open door.

"I'll get more beers to ice," Storm said glancing into the ice chest to see they were running low.

Sam and Shadow came out with food and sat it on the table letting Nitro arrange it how she wanted. They went back in and brought the rest of it out.

"Okay..." Dean said rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Let's eat!"

They gathered round the table and took seats, everyone waiting until all were seated. They bowed their heads for a moment as each silently blessed their meal before Dean served himself and started passing bowls. They all filled their plates and talked between eating, getting caught up. The food was amazing as always and everyone ate more than they should. When everyone was done, they all helped take the food back inside and Sam packed up the leftovers.

"So you want a rematch at horseshoes?" Shadow asked Dean as the last of the trash was cleaned up and put in the garbage.

"You ready to lose again?" Dean questioned.

"I've been practicing," Shadow said proudly trying to psych Dean out but didn't see Storm shake his head '_no_' behind him.

"Bring it on dude!" Dean said in a menacing voice as he waved a hand toward the door.

"This I gotta see," Storm snickered getting up to follow them outside.

"He's gonna cream him," Nitro said shaking her head and chuckling.

"Without a doubt," Sam agreed. "I'm almost done here and we can go watch the slaughter."

"I don't think he'll ever learn he can't win against Gunny," Nitro laughed.

"In almost everything. I know," Sam added. "I won a few games of backgammon but I think it was because he felt sorry for me and let me win so I wouldn't feel so..."

"Down hearted, disappointed, sad, like a loser..." Nitro started naming off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Sam laughed stopping her before she could say more.

"Yep, that's Gunny. He does not like to loose."

"Let's go see how bad Shadow is loosing," Sam replied wiping his hands on a towel before following Nitro out the door. He could hear the clinging of horseshoes as he stepped onto the deck. He saw Dean and Storm at one end of the yard and Shadow with Nitro walking toward him at the other.

They had set up the horseshoe pits out by the gym and used them whenever they were together. Dean had made sure to have other games like badminton, volleyball, and Frisbees. Sam made sure they had board games and had gotten into intense battles of Monopoly, Scrabble, Risk, Battleship, Trivial Pursuit and Chess that carried on for days or until Dean called it a draw and ended it for them.

"Who's up?" he asked as he moved to stand by Nitro.

"Gunny by three points," she replied as Gunny threw again and got a ringer. He threw again and it landed next to the stake. "I'll play the winner," she said before Shadow took his turn.

"You're on," Dean said with a smirk. "After our game, I'll be ready for some pie and a cup of coffee."

"That sounds good to me," Storm said watching Shadow line up for his throw. He threw and watched the horseshoe hit the dirt and flop over to land on top of Dean's. "If you don't get a ringer you're out."

"I know, don't rush me," Shadow insisted and he lined up for the next throw taking his time.

Everyone held their breath as he swung back and threw the horseshoe. All eyes followed it as it landed an inch from the stake and dug into the dirt.

"Tough luck," Storm shrugged breaking the silence in the yard.

"Well, guess I'm up," Nitro said stepping to the stake and picking up the horseshoes. "Flip to who goes first?"

"Ladies always first," Dean said stepping back so she could stand at the stake to throw.

Nitro handed two shoes to Dean and took up a stance zeroing in on the stake as she made ready to throw. She lined up her shot and with the grace of a dancer she threw and watched it slowly arch through the air to hook the stake and spin around it staying on it. She threw the other one and it did the same as she smiled happily and stepped back.

"I think someone's been practicing," Sam mumbled to Shadow thinking Dean may have met his match.

"Nice Nitro," Dean commented stepping up to take his turn. He didn't pause as he quickly sighted and threw one right after the other both landing on top of Nitro's two.

"Oh man..." Sam said arching his eyebrows thinking this was going to be a game.

The match continued until the last throw from each with the score being tied. It was silent in the yard except for birds chirping from the trees around the yard. Dean made his last throw and looked over at Nitro with respect.

"I'd say it's a draw," he said smiling at her.

"I'll take that," she replied.

"I'm going to go start some coffee," Sam told them before heading back inside.

"I'm ready for some pie, anyone else?" Dean asked picking up the horseshoes to put them away.

"Hell yeah! Who can resist Ni's pies?" Storm commented.

"Is there a game on today?"

"I think so, let's see if it's started."

"Coffee will be ready in a few minutes," Sam told them as they filed into the kitchen.

"I'll help serve the pie," Nitro said going to the sink to wash her hands.

"Who wants ice cream on their piece?" Nitro called to them as they settled in the family room.

"Do you even need to ask?" Shadow replied like it was a dumb question.

"Right, silly me," Nitro laughed shaking her head as she got the ice cream out of the freezer.

Sam sat plates on the counter and got out silverware for everyone. He pulled down a tray to serve the pie and coffee on. Nitro hummed to herself as she cut the pie and added big scoops of ice cream to each. They were going to enjoy the dessert, relax and watch the game. What a more perfect way to end the day.

* * *

**A/N: Nice family get together for reading pleasure. I so like writing this mismatched family. Thank you to any guest who have left reviews. The chapters are going to be light for a while longer before things change. I do like reviews. NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The last few weeks passed by quickly and Ni kept everyone informed on the progress of things. They all had a hand in designing the tree house/jungle gym and Dean had put the order in and set up delivery for it at Maverick's. He made sure they had the right tools for the job and Sam checked to see who had what and if anything extra needed to be purchased. Dean had even talked to John, his father, and he was going to come on Sunday for the party. Since John wasn't working a case, he was going to follow Dean back and spend a couple of days with them. Dean and Sam had worked overtime and rearranged their schedules so they could take an extra three days off for the visit. Things were falling into place just like they planned.

"You about ready?" Dean asked Sam as he sat his bags by the door to the garage.

"Almost, give me ten more minutes and I'll be out."

"Alright, I'll get the things in the car and make sure we're not missing any tools that we're supposed to bring." Dean had yet to figure out what took him so long when they were ready to leave and it was just as bad getting him out of the bathroom when taking a shower. He could spend an hour doing god knows what when it only took Dean twenty minutes, thirty if he shaved. It was a mystery he had yet to solve.

"Okay," Sam said heading downstairs to his apartment. He needed to get Dean's gifts bagged up to take. He had got him more workbooks, a pair of pj's with the Avengers on the shirt, bubbles and flash cards. Dean was a smart kid and Sam wanted to nourish that. He gave the apartment a once over, before heading back upstairs to leave.

"You sure you've got everything?" Dean asked. "I'm not coming back like last time."

"It was only one time and we weren't even a mile from the house," Sam retorted knowing Dean wasn't going to let him forget it.

"I've sent Maverick a text that we're on our way."

"Did you text Ni to be sure there's been no problems with the others?"

"Yep. So far so good. They'll be getting there in the morning early so we can have two full days to build."

"I can't wait to see his face," Sam chuckled knowing young Dean was going to be wowed by it.

**spn**

Traffic was light and they made good time heading east and pulled into Maverick's late afternoon. Dean and Sam were barely out of the car when the door was opened and a small figure raced from the house to throw himself at Dean.

"Uncle Gunny! I've been waiting for you!" young Dean cried happily throwing his arms around his neck when Dean picked him up.

"You have?" Dean laughed hugging him tightly. "I'm glad to hear it. I've been waiting to see you too."

"Uncle Sammy!" young Dean cried again when Sam came around the car to stand by them.

"Hey little man," Sam said grabbing him when he jumped from Dean's arms to get a big hug too. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine."

"Hey guys come on in," Maverick greeted them at the door. "How was the trip over?"

"Hey Mav, nothing to complain about. No wrecks or broken down vehicles to slow traffic," Dean replied stepping into the house.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi, good to see you."

"I see the leech has found you," Maverick laughed as young Dean clung to Sam not willing to let go.

"That he has," Sam agreed with a snicker and tickled young Dean's sides.

"Uncle Sammy, do you know what Sunday is?" young Dean asked excitedly as he giggled in delight.

"No what?" Sam asked.

"My birthday!" he clapped happily.

"Really? Well that is great. How old will you be?"

"Three, but Momma says I act like I'm too big for my pants," he whispered loudly.

"She does? I'd say you are growing up too fast. Pretty soon you'll be asking Uncle Gunny if you can drive his Baby," Sam teased to get the finger from Dean and a smirk from Maverick.

"Where's Sarah?" Dean asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"She had to run into town for a couple of things. Oh your _items_ came earlier," he hinted to Dean as he nodded to the back.

"That's good. Do you have the invoice? I wanna check it against my order."

"Sure thing, Sarah put it on top of the fridge away from nosey hands."

"He hasn't asked about it?" Dean inquired looking in the living room at Sam and young Dean.

"Not really, he's too excited about going to see his grandparents since they're throwing him a party at Chuckie Cheese," Maverick said rolling his eyes with the last two words.

"Oh I'm sure that's going to be fun," Dean laughed. "And how many rug rats are there going to be running around?"

"With last count ten, but maybe more if some of the other family makes it."

"I feel for you bro," Dean said compassionately patting him on the back. "I'm just glad it's you and not me."

"Thanks a lot. Just you wait until he's older and his parties here consist of a dozen screaming kids."

"I have the perfect solution," Dean assured him. "Duct tape. There's plenty of wall space to hang them." Dean waved his arm around at the walls while nodding his head with the idea.

"Oh I'm sure that would go over well with the other parents."

"Daddy can Uncle Sammy and me have a snack?"

"And I, Dean, and yes, do you want goldfish or banana?"

"Can I have both?" he asked innocently batting his eyes at his father.

"Sure, get you two juice boxes and I'll cut up the banana."

"Thank you Daddy," young Dean said politely before running to the fridge to get the juice boxes.

"He's got your number," Dean smirked.

"And he doesn't have yours? Who always gives in when he wants to take a ride in your Baby? Or wants an extra story read at bedtime? Or gives in when he wants one more cookie?"

"So I'm a pushover," Dean shrugs. "I get to do that since he's my namesake and godson."

"Yeah and we may be shipping him off to you when he won't mind or when the teen years come around and he turns into a hellion."

"Oh I'm sure Sarah will take care of that. You know I have seen her get angry and I sure wouldn't want to cross her."

"Yeah that's true. She is a bad ass," Maverick noted as he cut up the banana on a plate and added goldfish. He took it into the living room where Sam and young Dean were playing, smiling at how easily Sam fell into a child like attitude. He could connect to young Dean on his level and never miss a step.

"Hi Sarah, let me help you with that," Dean said quickly getting up to take the bags Sarah had in her arms.

"Thanks Gunny, good to see you," Sarah replied sitting her purse on the counter as she stopped to get a breath.

"Tired?" Dean asked seeing the weariness in her eyes.

"A little, but at least I know why. I went to the doctor this past week and found out I'm pregnant," she said giving him a smile.

"You are? That's great!" Dean told her grabbing her up and swinging her around.

"Hey easy with my wife," Maverick complained half heartedly. "She carrying precious cargo."

"Right," Dean replied sitting her back on her feet. "Why don't you sit down and relax and I'll put these things away for you."

"Thanks Gunny, but I'm not helpless, not yet anyway."

"Do the others know?"

"No, we're going to tell everyone after Dean's party," Sarah told him. "I'm only ten weeks so it'll be awhile."

"I know Hot Rod is going to be thrilled of the prospect of having a baby brother or sister."

"Let's hope so. He's been the center of attention for three years now, so I don't know what he's going to think."

"Don't worry, I'll have a talk with him if needed," Dean said. "We'll work it out together. You know you've got all of us to help."

"And I don't know what we would have done without all of you either," Sarah told him leaning over to kiss his cheek. "We are blessed to have such a loving extended family."

Dean pulled his ringing cell from his jacket to answer, "Speaking of which...Hi what's up?...No that's fine...Okay we'll work it out when you guys get here...Yeah Sarah says hello...I'll see you in the morning."

"Any problems?" Maverick asked.

"No, she's just checking on a couple of things. They should be here early and we can get started."

"I know Dean is going to love it and will get years of play on it," Sarah said with gratitude.

"It was actually Sammy's idea for all of us to pitch in and get it," Dean told her. "I decided we could put it together ourselves and not pay someone. With the knowledge between the five of us I think we should be able to figure it out."

"You put together major assault strategies, I think you can handle building you know what."

"So Sarah, you tell me what you planned on fixing for dinner tonight and I'll do it. You need to rest tonight to get ready for your family."

"Why thank you Gunny. I was going to throw together a big pan of taco meat so you guys will have something to eat tomorrow. You can make nachos or taco salad or something. I was going to fix some Spanish rice to go with it and I have soft and hard shells."

"I can do that. Is the meat in the fridge?"

"Yes, and you know where the other things are."

"Why don't you go on in the living room, and put your feet up. Sammy's got Hot Rod entertained so you can take a few minutes."

"Why thank you Gunny, I'm taking you up on that," Sarah sighed. "You're a love."

"Any time Sarah, you know that."

"Thanks Gunny, I think you're the only one she listens to," Maverick thanked him as Sarah headed for the living room.

"I have that way about me," Dean said going to the fridge to get out the meat. He took over preparing the meal for their dinner and to have the next day. He reached into the cabinet for two large frying pans that he set on the stove top. He got a couple of onions to chop up to cook with the meat and put the tomatoes and lettuce by the sink to wash and chop. Once he had them chopped to his liking, Dean divided the meat between two pans and added onions to both. He turned the burners on medium to get the meat cooking and waited patiently as it started to cook. He picked up the Spanish rice box and read the directions as he waited being sure he knew how long it would take to cook.

"You need any help?"

"Please, this is a piece of cake. Besides, you should relax a little yourself," he said. "You know you won't be sitting down at all at the party. Go on, I got this covered."

"Thanks," Maverick nodded getting up and moving into the living room to join his wife. He sat down on the sofa with her and kissed her on the cheek as they watched Sam and young Dean play.

Dean cooled the food and called the others in to eat when it was ready. Sam had come in to help him and got the table ready.

"I gotta say Gunny, you know your way around the kitchen," Sarah praised him as she pushed her plate away. "I am stuffed."

"What she said," Maverick agreed moaning as he rubbed his stomach.

"Uncle Gunny can we go for ride in Baby?" young Dean asked giving his best innocent, pitiful look.

It was all Sam could do not to laugh as he choked on the last bite of taco. Maverick snickered knowing that look so well and knew he saved it just for Gunny.

"Sure Hot Rod, but only if your parents say its okay."

"Please Momma, Daddy, can I go with Uncle Gunny for ride?" he begged.

"Please Momma, Daddy," Dean mimicked young Dean making them all laugh.

"Uncle Gunny has to put in the booster seat," Sarah laughed at her son's antics.

**spn**

"You guys drive carefully and don't worry about anything here," Dean told them as Maverick got the family ready to leave.

"I never would. You have my number if you need anything," Maverick told him.

"Bye Uncle Gunny!" young Dean yelled as he threw his arms around his legs.

"Remember sweetie, inside voice," Sarah told him.

"Yes Momma," young Dean said in a lower voice. "Bye Uncle Sammy."

"You have a good time little man," Sam replied squatting down to give him a hug before he clambered into the back and into his booster seat.

Dean and Sam watched as Maverick pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

"Okay, let's go start unpacking so we'll be ahead of the game when the rest of the team gets here," Dean said rubbing his hands together as he headed back inside.

"Fine with me. We'll need to breakdown the cardboard boxes so they can be recycled."

"Hot Rod will want a box to play in."

"We can do that. Maybe make him a little house on the deck out there. We could cut some windows out and a door."

"You're the architect for that."

Dean pulled his cell out and check his messages. "That was Ni, they are an hour out."

"Guess we need to get to work then," Sam said heading for the back door to go outside.

* * *

**A/N: One jungle gym/tree house ready to be built. Hope you are enjoying the family time with everyone. Thank you to any guests who have left reviews. I do love them, if you have a moment, please leave one. NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam cut the cardboard up into smaller pieces to make moving it easier as Dean unpacked the accessories for the jungle gym. They had gotten a slide, swings, two person glider, monkey bars and cargo net. The setup had a place for a sandbox under the tree house, but Dean had gotten a heavy duty plastic one that would fit inside it with a lid to keep the sand clean and dry. The framing for the gym set was off to the side along with the tree house parts.

Maverick had a neighbor who had a small bobcat come over and remove the grass in a section of the yard where the gym was going to be built. He had put down cover and added mulch so he wouldn't have to worry about trying to mow around it. He had a bench sitting at the deck to sit in the mulch by the swing so they would have a place to sit while young Dean played. Having this much already done was going to cut their time in getting it together.

"Hey, hey the gangs all here!" Shadow called as he rounded the corner of the house followed by Storm and Nitro.

"So are we ready to do this?" Storm asked glancing around at the wood and other things lying around the yard.

"Just have to get my tools from the trunk," Dean said handing Sam his box cutter before heading for the front.

"We brought what Ni told us to," Shadow noted following him to get their tools too.

"I have waters, ice and Gatorade in the SUV, wanna get the ice chest Sam and we can get them on ice. It's not hot yet, but it'll be getting warm later on."

"Okay, I'll get it out of the laundry room," Sam told her heading for the sliding glass door.

"Let's get those drinks," she told Storm heading the way Dean and Shadow had gone. "We might as well get organized before starting so things will go smoother."

"You're the boss," Storm told her going with her to help.

Sam came back out with the large ice chest and helped Storm pack the drinks inside. Nitro cut open the bags of ice and dumped it over them to chill for later. Dean and Shadow sat the tools on the edge of the deck so they'd be ready to use.

"Okay, from the directions here, looks like the first thing to do is get the framing done so we can build the tree house and then attach the other things to it," Dean explained handing the directions to Nitro, "You're the foreman, you wanna guide us through this?"

"No problem," Nitro said taking the papers and quickly scanning the first few pages. "Doesn't look too complicated. Okay, we need to get the four corner posts positioned and the pieces that attach them together and have you sorted the nuts and bolts to hold it together yet..." Nitro started as she dished out instructions that had the guys jumping into action.

**spn**

"I think we're at a good stopping spot for lunch," Dean told them as he checked out what they had done. They had the biggest section almost together and the framing for the tree house. He didn't want to push it, since they had another day to finish up and didn't want to be too tired for the party on Sunday.

"I'm for that, what's to eat?" Shadow asked pulling out an ice cold Gatorade and rubbing it across his forehead before opening it and downing half of it in several huge swallows.

"I can heat up the taco meat from last night, there's still plenty of hard and soft shells and there's some Spanish rice still," Sam offered pulling his shirt up to wipe his face and giving Dean and Shadow the opening to slap ice cold waters against his stomach making Sam jump back and cry out in surprise.

"Just helping ya cool off there Sammy," Dean smirked when he got a bitch face from Sam.

"Jerk," Sam mumbled as he wiped the water from his stomach.

"Bitch," Dean shot back with a laugh. "I'm not the one who left themselves wide open for that. And I bet I wasn't the only one thinking it," he said looking at the other two who were laughing at them.

"I'll go heat the meat," Sam grunted heading inside.

"I'll help," Nitro told him moving to follow him inside. "It's okay Sam; you know being the youngest you're going to get the teasing. Just remember paybacks a bitch. We're eating outside guys. We're too dirty to go in," she called over her shoulder.

"Fine with me."

"Nitro wouldn't team up with Sammy to help him get payback would she?" Shadow asked dropping down on the deck to rest.

"What do you think? She's got a soft spot for the kid so be prepared," Dean told them with a chuckle. They all actually had a soft spot for Sam since he had become a member of their family. "I say we get the tree house done today and quit early so we can go out and get a good dinner tonight. Maybe even hit a bar. We can easily get the rest finished tomorrow and put any finishing touches on it, get the cardboard and Styrofoam hauled off and we're good to go."

Dean had looked at all the tree houses available for this type of jungle gym and chose the largest one that had real windows and would be weather proof against the elements. He wanted him to be able to play in it for a long time and use it for a get away spot when he got older. He could put a bean bag and a sleeping bag or blankets in it to make it more comfortable. Of course that would be a while down the road yet. He paid extra for treated lumber that was supposed to last longer than other ones he had checked out.

"Man with a plan. I like that. It wasn't as hard as I expected," Storm agreed lying back on the deck to start up at the sky. He squinted under his sunglasses at the brightness of the day glad the weather was cooperating for them. No way would he want to do this in the rain.

"We can probably haul off the crap today if we get through soon enough or send Sammy and Nitro to the recycle place while we finish up," Shadow commented. "I can see Dean playing on it now; he's going to have a blast."

"Okay guys someone set the table and help me with the bowls," Nitro announced as she carried stuff from the house.

"My pleasure," Dean replied getting up to set out paper plates and plastic ware around the picnic table. Shadow and Storm waited at the door to take bowls from her and take them to the table. Sam came out last carrying a bowl of hot taco meat and sat it in the middle of the table.

"Anything missing?" he asked standing at the end of the table.

"Nope, you did good kid," Shadow complemented him as he looked over the selections.

"Sit Sammy, we're all good," Dean told him.

"Sarah wants us to pick the cake up Saturday afternoon Gunny," Nitro told him as she spooned meat into a soft taco shell.

"No problem. I think we can handle that," Dean said as he made up three tacos.

"Gotta have ice cream, does she have that down?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sure she does, but I'll check," Nitro assured him.

"They won't be back until late Saturday so we can have things ready to set up for them," Dean said.

"Is your Dad still coming?" Sam asked as he worked on eating his taco salad.

"Yes, should be here after lunch on Sunday. Said he had big surprise for Dean," Dean told him.

"He didn't say what?"

"Nope, wanted it to be a surprise to everyone."

"It'll be good to see him again, it's been awhile."

"He was running down a runner and it took longer than he expected."

"Is he still coming back for a few days?"

"Yep, we'll have three days to visit," Dean said happily.

Since they had reconciled a number of years ago when Dean was on the run with Sam, they had become family again. John had even adopted Sam and treated him like a second son that pleased Sam greatly. He would visit them when passing through on a job or would call them to get together at least once or twice a month as their schedules would allow. All of the team deemed him a part of their family. He had even met Sam's mother and step-father on one holiday get together and they became friends.

"No over eating anyone. We want to get back to work," Nitro cautioned them knowing how they ate.

"We hear you Ni, wait for dinner before pigging out," Shadow said as he popped the last of a taco in his mouth.

The tree house part of the gym was finished by mid afternoon and they got it positioned in the mulch so the rest of the gym could be attached tomorrow. With her as the boss, things went smoothly and they got a lot accomplished in one day. After everyone got a shower, they headed to a restaurant in town for a nice dinner.

**spn**

"I gotta say that was a good steak," Storm commented as they left the restaurant.

"Anyone wanna get a beer and shoot a little pool?" Dean asked thinking it was still early.

"Sounds like fun," Shadow said opening the back door of the Impala.

"We'll go check out Harry's and see what's going on."

Dean cranked the car and pulled out of the restaurant parking lot to head across town to the bar. It was still early so the parking lot was only a third full. Since it was Friday night and people were just getting off work, the place would start filling up fast. He found a place to park that he thought would keep his Baby from being dinged by any drunks and parked. They got out and headed for the front door of the bar.

"There's a couple of pool tables opened, why don't you got get them and I'll get the first round," Dean offered as he checked the place and the customers out.

"Got it," Storm replied. They headed over to the tables to claim two of them.

"You want to play Gunny and I'll play Storm?" Shadow asked. "Then the winners can play."

"Fine with me," Sam shrugged, knowing how the game was already going to end. He had gotten better over the years at playing pool but still couldn't beat Dean.

"Ni can play the winner," Storm suggested.

"Here we go," Dean said holding out the beers for them to take.

"Thanks Gunny," they said accepting the offered beers but one.

"So who's playing who?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"You got the kid and the winner plays one of us," Shadow told him.

"Fine with me."

Dean set up the balls in the triangle and rolled them a few times before lining them up. He carefully removed the triangle and stepped back from the table.

"You can go first Sammy."

"Okay," he replied taking a cue and setting up to shoot. He concentrated on the white ball as he leaned over the table and moved the cue back and forth until he quickly hit the cue ball sending it rolling down the table to crack into the other balls. He watched balls roll around as several went into pockets. "Guess I'm stripes."

They played out the game with Dean winning in the end. They waited as Shadow and Storm finished their game with Storm winning. Nitro went to get another round as they began to play.

"Well hello there sweet cheeks," a man slurred to Nitro as she waited for her order. He leaned toward her trying to act sexy.

"Not interested," Nitro told him, trying to be polite but firm.

"Come on honey, how 'bout having a drink with me?" he asked grabbing her arm which was a huge mistake.

Nitro turned from the bar and looked down at the hand holding her arm. She looked up slowly into his eyes and smiled before speaking.

"If you don't want to lose a hand I suggest you remove it from my arm," she told him in a calm, but stern voice.

"What? You too good to have a drink with me?" he asked louder than needed and drawing everyone's attention.

The guys at the pool table looked up at the voice and saw Nitro stiffening and going into full attack mode. They put their pool cues down and in unison walked toward the bar. They stopped when Nitro held up her hand for them to stop.

"I've asked you nicely to let me go, the next time won't be as painless," she said in a low, menacing deadly voice.

"Ya think a scrawny bitch like you can best me?" he asked boldly.

Nitro didn't bother to answer when in the blink of an eye she had him on his knees and his arm twisted almost to the breaking point. He screamed out in pain and agony causing two other drunken men to get up from their table and stagger toward him.

Three Marines and a tough as nails paramedic stepped in their way stopping their progress forward. Neither of them wanted to tangle with these dangerous looking guys, especially when they saw the look of anger in their eyes and backed slowly away.

"I think you and your friends should leave now unless you want some broken bones," Nitro spoke quietly to him, with an undertone of what she would do if he didn't do as told. She pushed him backward making him land hard onto his bottom as he clutched his injured arm to his chest. He shuffled backwards and grabbed a table to help himself up before stumbling to his friends. They grabbed him and headed for the door without looking back.

"You okay Ni?" Shadow asked as they stepped to the bar.

"Are you kidding, that was child's play. He didn't have a chance of hurting me," she shrugged sliding beers down the bar toward them.

"I think after this one we should be heading home," Dean told them going to the bar where five drinks were sitting.

"I agree," Sam added taking a seat at the bar along with the others.

They finished their beers and got up to leave since the moment had been spoiled. Dean drove back to Maverick's house and they decided to turn in early to get rested up for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Nitro is not someone you want to mess with whether she is alone or with the guys. Thank you to all who are enjoying the story and to the guests who left reviews. I am glad everyone seems to be liking the story and yes, things will start changing soon. Reviews do make my day. NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's time for a party and a few surprises for young Dean. Thank you to all who have decided to take this journey with me. Thank you to any guests who left me a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews do make my day. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dean tightened the last screw and stepped back to check out their work. Shadow and Sam were hanging the swings, one regular and one for a toddler. Nitro and Storm were getting the sand box put in place under the tree house and filled it with sand before settling the lid on it to keep out unwanted animals, trash and the elements. As each one finished, they came to stand by Dean.

"I think that is a rap," Dean said letting his eyes roam over the tree house and jungle gym looking for any problems or anything off.

"This is awesome dudes," Shadow said proudly. "Dean is so going to freak out when he sees this. Wish I had something like this growing up. I had to settle for a rope swing over a river and some pieces of wood nailed in the forks of a tree."

"Right there with you, but at least I got to visit my grandparents on the reservation all summer," Storm commented.

"What about you Ni? Any fond childhood memories?" Sam asked.

"None I want to remember," she said curtly before turning start picking up the trash.

Sam looked at Dean with an unsure frown since he had never heard Nitro talk about growing up and none of the others said anything. Dean just gave a shrug to drop it; they all had their secrets that never saw the light of day.

"Let's get this cardboard and trash up and hauled away and we can call it a day," Dean instructed as he gathered up some plastic bags that had screws, nuts and bolts.

The others began to stack the cut up cardboard and Shadow and Storm carried it to the front to put in the back of the SUV. Once they got everything packed in back, Shadow and Sam agreed to take it to the recycle center. They were going to stop and pick up some pizzas and beer for dinner that night on their way back. Sam made sure to add a couple of salads to the order to have healthy food too.

**spn**

Everyone was relaxing outside on the deck under the stars after dinner. No one was talking as they gazed up at Mother Nature's light show. They had a full moon tonight and it cast the yard into long, gloomy shadows. They had turned out the lights so the stars would be easier to see.

"Hey guys we're home," Sarah called to them from the sliding glass door. "Mav's laying Dean down; he's exhausted from all the excitement and fun."

"I bet he had a ball," Dean said.

"Wow guys! That gym is amazing! Dean is going to love it," she said walking to the end of the deck and looking out into the yard.

"Did you guys have any problems?" Maverick asked coming out to join them.

"Nope, it all went smoothly," Shadow replied.

"That's because Ni was the foreman and made sure we put it together right the first time," Storm added.

"Kudos to all of you. Thanks for making this a special birthday for Dean."

"Any time bro. He's like our own kid too. We should be thanking you for sharing your family with us," Sam admitted tilting his beer bottle toward him.

"What he said," Shadow agreed.

"We got the cake, decorations, and balloons for tomorrow so you don't have to worry about anything," Dean told them.

"We'll take care of putting everything up so don't worry about that," Nitro told Sarah and Maverick.

"Thanks guys, you all are a blessing for us and especially for Dean," Sarah told them getting up to kiss each of them on the cheek and give them a hug.

"Well guys, I'm bushed and I know Sarah is too, we're heading for bed," Maverick said sighing heavily.

"He's right, I am ready to sleep in my own bed," Sarah added getting up with her husband.

"We'll see you guys in the morning," Dean told them. "We'll be heading in shortly too."

**spn**

Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast when young Dean wandered into the kitchen dragging his blanket along behind him.

"Look who's up, the birthday boy," Dean said picking him up and settling him in his lap. "Happy birthday Hot Rod."

"It's my birthday!" he said clapping his hands and then yawned widely. "I get cake today."

"Happy birthday!" the others called to him.

"Yes, but not for breakfast," Sarah chuckled. "Do you want oatmeal, cereal or scrambled eggs?"

"Oatmeal. Can I have fruit too?"

"Of course my love," Sarah cooed to him.

"I get party today," young Dean told Dean.

"That you do. After you eat and change clothes we'll get your party started," he told him tickling his sides making him laugh.

"Stop! Stop, Uncle Gunny!..." young Dean screamed as he wiggled around in his lap slapping at his hands.

"Here you go little man, eat up," Sarah told her son sitting a bowl in front of them.

"Okay, let's eat squirt," Dean told him sitting him up at the bar and pulling the bowl closer. "We have a big surprise for you to start off this birthday bash."

"Okay," young Dean said grabbing the spoon and stirring the fruit in before taking a bite. He let his eyes wander around and saw balloons on the deck outside and saw something new in the yard. "What's that?"

"Finish eating and go change your clothes, then we'll go see," he told him smiling happily at his namesake.

Young Dean filled his mouth with oatmeal and sipped on his milk before mumbling, "'ne."

"How 'bout swallowing first so you can talk," Sarah told him in her motherly tone. "Remember your manners."

"Yes Momma," he mumbled drinking some more milk to wash it down. "I done," he said showing her his bowl.

"Alright son, let's go change your clothes," Maverick told him scooping him from Dean's lap and carrying him down the hall.

"Hope everyone's ready for a wild day," Shadow chuckled seeing the excitement on young Dean's face.

"We might as well head on outside," Storm said. "I don't think you're going to keep Dean inside for long."

"Okay gang, shall we?" Dean asked getting up and taking his plate to the sink to rinse before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Right behind you Gunny," Shadow replied doing the same thing as the others lined up behind him to put their dishes in to be washed.

**spn**

"Close your eyes buddy," Maverick said as he covered his eyes. "This is a big birthday present from your godparents."

"What is it?" young Dean asked excitedly as he squirmed around in his arms hardly able to contain himself.

"Are you ready? On the count of three. One, two, three!"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Dean! Happy birthday to you!" they all sang as Maverick sat young Dean down in front of the jungle gym. Sam had his cell out taping it so they would have memories of the time.

They all watched as young Dean stared wide eyed at the tree house/jungle gym as his mouth dropped open and he just stood there for a moment before racing to the ramp to climb up to the second level and look at the tree house. He went in and opened a window to stick his head out and wave at them. He continued to explore every inch of it. Sam helped him get the lid off the sand box so he could see it and helped him cross the monkey bars by holding him up to them. He sat him on the glider and let him ride it until he was ready to do something else. He was having the time of his life.

"When he's older, we'll replace the ramp with a ladder and we have another swing too."

"Guys this is so awesome," Maverick told them as young Dean slid down the slide to be caught by Sam at the bottom and tossed into the air.

"Again!" he cried running back around to climb the ramp again and slide down screeching with delight.

"I think he likes it," Maverick commented as he laughed at young Dean's antics.

"Wait! I don't think you're quite old enough to do that alone," Shadow called to young Dean as he quickly headed around to help him climb on the cargo net.

"Oh guys, you outdid yourselves here, Dean's going to enjoy this for a long time," Sarah told them as she watched her son playing with Sam and Shadow.

"Hello, thought I'd find you back here with all the noise," John called as he came around the house.

"Hi Dad, you made it just in time to start the party," Dean said giving him a hug when he drew closer. "Hot Rod, c'mere," he called to young Dean.

"Yes, Uncle Gunny," young Dean yelled racing over to him. "Remember Uncle John? He's my father."

"Hi Uncle John," he said shyly hugging Dean's leg as he looked up at him.

"I hear someone was having a birthday today," John said kneeling down to his level.

"It's mine," young Dean said happily.

"I just might have something for you in my truck, but I need some help," John told him. "You wait right here and close your eyes. C'mon guys, I need a hand."

Sam, Shadow, Storm and Dean followed John back around the house to the front. Ten minutes later they came back and the guys were carrying a black motorized car that looked almost like Dean's Baby. They sat it down and stepped away, letting John do the honors.

"Okay Chap, you can look now," John said happily as he watched young Dean open his eyes.

"It's Baby! Look Uncle Gunny I have own Baby," young Dean cried in delight as he ran to the car and opened the door to get in.

"Okay, now turn the key and press easy on the gas pedal," John instructed him. "You gotta watch were you drive now, don't need you running over anything."

"I won't," he said as he did what John said and drove away around the yard.

"I've got the speed set to low for right now until he gets used to it," John told Maverick as young Dean Rode around the yard.

"Thank you John, we may never get him out of it or off the gym," Sarah laughed as she watched her son.

"I'm glad he likes it," John said.

"I think he got stuck," Sam commented seeing young Dean looking back at them as he tried to get the car out of a small hole.

"Uncle John! Can't move!" young Dean called. "Help!"

"I got it Dad, why don't you grab a seat on the deck and relax?" Dean told him jogging toward his namesake.

"We've got coffee if you'd like a cup," Sam offered.

"That would be nice," he said following the others to the deck.

They all relaxed and watched young Dean drive Baby around with Dean watching him. He parked it beside the deck and ran for the gym to play on it and back to the car.

"Push me Uncle Gunny," young Dean called.

"Alright, I'm coming," Dean laughed and set him in the toddler swing. He pushed him, smiling when young Dean laughed as he soared into the air.

"Higher!"

"Can't go much higher or you'll fly out of there," Dean told him being sure he was holding on.

"Dean why don't you open up your other gifts?" Sarah called to him when she saw he was getting tired.

"I get more?" he asked running to the deck and sitting down at their feet to open his gifts.

He was winding down and ready for lunch. Nitro, Sarah and Sam had fixed a variety of sandwiches with chips, baked beans and of course birthday cake. By the time everyone finished eating; young Dean was asleep in Dean's arms, worn out from playing so hard. Dean kissed his forehead and shifted him to a more comfortable position not wanting to give him up yet.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make," Sarah said waiting for everyone to look at her. "We going to have another addition to the family."

"Oh my goodness congrads," Nitro squealed as she gave her a hug.

"Congrads Maverick, that's great," Shadow told him slapping him on the back hard making him stagger slightly.

"Yeah, that's good news," Storm said catching him before he fell.

"Dean will have someone to play with," Sam commented.

"We're hoping for a girl this time," Sarah said accepting hugs from everyone.

"A little princess to spoil," Nitro said. "Someone I can teach to take care of herself and be her own person."

"As long as you don't show her how to make bombs," Maverick chuckled seeing a look of joy and mischief in her eyes.

"Now would I do that?"

"Yes," the males all said before laughing hard as Nitro punched the closest ones.

Goodbyes and thank you for all the gifts were given before they began to head out. Nitro, Shadow and Storm packed up and headed out first. Dean and Sam were not far behind and John was going to follow them back to spend some time with them. Young Dean had been put to bed for a long nap after all the excitement of the day. He was exhausted from his nonstop playing on the jungle gym and riding in his own Baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey bro, we're home," Dean told Sam as he opened the garage door.

"Wha..." Sam slurred sitting up and wiping the drool from his mouth and chin hoping Dean didn't see it and decide to take photos like last time. He wiped his eyes and looked around seeing Dean had stopped the car in the garage.

"We're home wake up," Dean grunted as he opened the car door and got out popping his back and shoulders.

"'kay," Sam said getting out and stretching his arms over his head to get the stiffness from them.

"You can take your things on to the guest bedroom Dad," Dean told his father when he stepped into the garage.

"Alright son," John replied getting his bag from the back seat of his car. He went back inside and waited as Sam unlocked the garage door and turned off the alarm. He headed down the hall to the guest bedroom to leave his bag before joining them in the kitchen

"Want something to drink or to snack on?" Dean asked him pulling a water from the fridge. He tossed one to Sam who was too slow and watched it go through his hands and hit the floor at his feet. "Not got your head in the game Sammy. Need to be alert at all times. You never know when something might reach out and attack."

"Sorry," Sam said reaching to pick it up and dropping into a bar stool. "Still sluggish from the drive I guess."

"Water's good," he said sitting down beside Sam at the bar.

"That was a great gift for Hot Rod, Dad."

"It seemed fitting, I know how much he loves your car," John said. "Knew I couldn't go wrong with it."

"Where did you find it?"

"Oh, I had a friend of a friend that took one and redesigned it a little to look like the Impala."

"I'm beat, I'm going on to bed," Sam told them trying not to yawn as he talked.

"See you in the morning Sammy," Dean replied with a wave.

"Nite Sam," John told him.

"Nite," Sam replied to both of them before heading downstairs to his apartment. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed tonight.

"He seems to be doing okay," John commented after Sam had left and got out of earshot.

"Yeah, he's a fighter and has adjusted pretty well to all the changes."

"I think it did you both good to move up here."

"Yeah, I like we're closer to everyone, especially Hot Rod."

"I can see why, he's a pistol," John chuckled. "Reminds me of you when you were that age. So you have any plans for us?"

"I thought we'd hit the flea market since they are having a car show there too and Sammy's been wanting to check out some museum that opened a couple of months ago."

"Sounds good, I think I'll turn in, I'm tired from the driving."

"Alright Dad, see you in the morning. If we're not here when you get up, we've gone running. Want to join us?"

"I don't think so, these old bones don't run that well anymore," John laughed knowing he couldn't keep with his boys. It never occurred to him to not consider Sam a son too, and he treated him that way ever since he met him that night at the cabin and scared the crap out of him.

**spn**

John was sipping a cup of coffee when Dean and Sam came back in front their run. He looked up and greeted them as Dean went to the fridge for waters.

"Mornin' boys, have a good run?" John asked taking in their sweaty appearances and red faces.

"Yes, beat him by three feet," Sam said with a smirk getting a slap on the back of the head by Dean. "Sore loser..." Sam mumbled under his breath.

"I'll start some breakfast after I get a shower," Dean told them before heading down the hall.

"I can get it started," John suggested. "I can get the sausage going at least."

"That's fine," Dean called to him.

"Guess I need to get one too; I do smell a bit ripe," Sam said getting up too to head downstairs. "I'll see you in a bit."

John got out a frying pan and set it to heat as he got out a pack of sausage. Once it was sliced and placed in the pan, he got out the eggs and cracked them into a bowl to scramble. He opened the loaf of bread and laid out six slices to butter for toast. He put them in the oven to be ready when the boys came back out. He turned the patties and lowered the heat so it could cook slowly and be hot for their breakfast. He set the table with three plates and silverware before going back to turn on the oven when Dean came back into the room.

"What's left to do?" he asked glancing around.

"I was waiting on doing the eggs until you two were done so they'd be hot," John told him.

"I can do them," Dean said taking milk, salt and pepper to add to the eggs before beating them with a fork.

"I'll pour us some fresh coffee and juice," John replied sitting out cups and glasses. He took the juice and glasses to the table and left them before returning for the cups of coffee.

"Smells good," Sam said as he came back up the stairs fifteen minutes after Dean got to the kitchen, hair still damp from his shower.

"It'll be ready in a couple of minutes," Dean said heating the pan to cook the eggs. He took the toast from the oven and transferred it to a plate before pouring the eggs into the hot pan to cook. "Here, put these on the table while I finish the eggs."

"Alright," Sam said doing as he was told.

They sat down to eat breakfast and after cleaning up headed to the fair grounds where the flea market and car show was taking place. They walked through the flea market checking out vendors and what they had to sell. They walked through the classic cars on display admiring them and talking to the owners of several of them about restoring their cars and how long it took them. They were happy to talk to them and answer any questions they had. They took their time at the fair grounds and decided to have dinner out on John at his suggestion.

**spn**

"You ready to head out?" Dean asked the next morning after breakfast. "We can go do the tourist thing and grab some lunch out and I though I'd grill some salmon for dinner tonight."

"Sound's good son. You know I'm good with anything from the grill," John told him.

"I got the directions and there's another place not far away we can check out too," Sam said holding up some papers he had printed out.

"Always the Boy Scout aren't ya Sammy?" Dean chuckled knowing how OCD Sam could be at times.

"It pays to be prepared," he shrugged. Sam liked to plan out his trips to have time at the sites and to manage his time.

They headed into the garage and got in the Impala to head out. The drive took a little over an hour and they stayed at the first stop for a couple of hours so Sam could explore every inch of it. The next place was smaller and didn't take as long but it put them being through at just the right time to miss the lunch rush and get some lunch.

They found a nice sub shop and enjoyed the meal before heading back home. Dean figured they could relax on the deck for a while before he started dinner and watch a movie or something that night. He was glad he was getting to spend more time with his father now and wanted to make the most of it. When he joined the Marines right out of school, it was nearly eleven years before he spoke to or even saw his father again. He was glad John wanted to be a part of his life and had accepted Sam as a second son.

**spn**

John and Sam were sitting on the deck drinking beers while watching Dean get the grill ready to cook the salmon fillet and a mixture of veggies wrapped in tin foil. Soft music was playing from a portable radio Sam had brought out.

"How's your job going Sam?" John asked.

"Good, some days we hardly get a break and others it's kind of slow. I guess it balances out though."

"Are you glad you changed careers?"

"Yes, I think I am. It's hard work sometimes, but the rewards are up there. There are people alive that wouldn't be because I was there on the scene to give them medical attention."

"I'm proud of you," John praised him. "After what you went through back then, you have got your life back together and made something of yourself. I know your father would have been proud of you too."

"Thanks that means a lot to me," Sam said. It made him feel good to know John cared about him like a son and they had build a good relationship. He still had a good one with his stepfather, but he didn't see much of him with his work and travel.

All three looked toward the sliding glass door when a cell started ringing inside.

"I'll go see whose it is," Sam said hurrying inside and coming out a few minutes later with a cell. "It's for you," he said handing John his cell.

"Hello," John said thinking it was someone calling about a job. "Yes, this is John Winchester...Yes I do...What?...Are you sure?...No that's fine, I'll be there tomorrow...Thanks for calling..." John hung up and sat back in his chair staring at nothing in shock.

"Dad?" Dean questioned when he saw his father's face grow pale and the tone of his voice change. "What's wrong?"

"That was the police department from Stillwater, the Roadhouse blew up...Bill and Ellen are dead," he said slowly, as he fought to control his emotions. His hand trembled as he raised it to wipe down his face as the news sunk in.

"No...Not them..." Sam whispered his voice trailing off as it hit him what had happened.

"Are they sure Dad?" Dean asked coming over to sit by his father. "Maybe they weren't in there."

"The explosion happened at three in the morning. By the time the cops and fire department got there...It was a total loss. They found the charred remains in a bedroom..." John said his voice cracking at the end and he couldn't go on. "The coroner will have to run DNA to be positive."

Sam hung his head as soft sobs escaped from between his pinched lips. He closed his eyes as he pictured the family that was gone now. First Jo, and now Bill and Ellen. He felt Dean's hand on his shoulder squeezing gently, letting him know he was there. Sam leaned into it needing to feel that comfort from him.

"How did this happen?" Dean asked, his mind starting to change to military mode.

"They think gas leak, maybe..." John trailed off.

"But you don't sound convinced," Dean questioned knowing the change of tone in his father's voice.

"I'll be leaving in the morning and heading there. I'll need to make arrangements for the burials," John stated as he wiped his face of the tears.

"I'll be there in a couple of days. I'll go in tomorrow and work and head out the next day," Dean told him wanting to be there for support and to be sure things were being done to his liking.

"I'll see about rearranging my work schedule. Maybe I can take me a couple of days, but I'll be there too." Sam said wiping his face on his shirt sleeve.

"Why don't you wait Sam and come for the funeral? I'll have to see when the bodies will be released and make the arrangements. I know it's hard for you to get off work and there's really nothing that you can do if you were there but sit around." John told him.

"He's right Sammy. We'll let you know when things are arranged and you come then," Dean agreed knowing it wouldn't do any good for him to be there standing around doing nothing.

"Alright, I'll go in tomorrow and let them know what's going on then," he said sadly not believing this was happening. They were going to have to bury more family.

"Guess I better finish dinner," Dean said getting up to check the fish. He knew none of them were going to have an appetite, but they needed to try and eat.

Sam and John sat on the deck, both lost in thought of what they had just found out. Neither felt like small talk and waited as Dean finished dinner for them. They went inside and ate their meal. John excused himself so he could get ready to leave the next morning. Sam helped clean the kitchen and headed down to his apartment wanting some alone time. Dean grabbed a book and headed for his bedroom to read before going on to bed himself. The atmosphere in the house was heavy and sad for them all.

* * *

**A/N: So the fun and games are over with and we get to the drama of the story. Thank you for all who have chosen to read my story. To any guests who left reviews, they were appreciated. I do like to know your thoughts, please review if you can. NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

John drove his truck down the road and up to where the Roadhouse used to be. There was yellow police tape surrounding the wreckage and he pulled to a stop in the empty parking lot. He sat in the truck and looked at the burnt lumber and twisted metal blackened by the explosion. He drew in a deep breath before getting out of the truck on weak legs. John knew the bodies had been removed but he couldn't stop himself from moving past the tape to go stand where their bedroom would have been and looked around. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he looked at the carnage that was in front of him.

It didn't look like anything was salvageable from the wreckage, but it didn't matter, there was no one left to rebuild it. He walked around the outer edge and studied every detail of the debris. The cops and fire department had told him it was a gas explosion but the more he looked the scene over, he was starting to have his doubts. John took out his cell and started snapping photos of everything. He was going to send them to Nitro, Dean's friend, since she was an explosive expert. He hoped she could see something he couldn't.

Something just didn't look right and his sixth sense was telling him there was more to this than what they knew. He headed back to his truck and got in it. He was going to get a motel room and go make the funeral arrangements so when the bodies were released they could be picked up. He would have them buried by their daughter, Jo, who was murdered by an assassin that was after Sam all those years ago.

**spn**

_"Hello Dad," _Dean answered his cell seeing his father's name.

"Hello son," John replied sitting on the bed and leaning back against the headboard.

_"How are you doing?" _he asked.

"It's tough, but I've got an appointment with the funeral home tomorrow so when the bodies are released we can lay them to rest."

_"I should be heading your way tomorrow early." _

"Could you give me your friend's Nitro's number? I want her to look at some photos I took of the ruins and see if she sees anything off."

_"Why Dad? You thinking this wasn't an accident?" _Dean asked wondering what his Dad was thinking.

"I don't know, I just got a strange feeling when I was there."

_"Here's her email address and cell..." _Dean rattled off for him.

"Thanks, I'm staying at the motel in town room 15. I figured I'd get you a room when you get here tomorrow and you'll have it when Sam comes."

_"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. And Dad, if you're right, you need to be careful," _Dean cautioned him.

_"I called Bobby and he's coming down for the funeral." _

"Thanks Dean. Be careful on the drive down and tell Sam the same thing."

_"I will Dad," _he said ending the call and frowning as he tried to mull over who would want to harm Bill and Ellen, but couldn't come up with anyone_. _

John hung up his cell and got on his laptop to email the photos he had taken of the Roadhouse to Nitro with a message that he wanted her professional opinion on them. He asked for her to get back to him as soon as possible. With that done, he decided to get a shower before going to bed. He was going to have a full day tomorrow with seeing the police, arranging two funerals, and seeing the Harvelle's attorney. He pulled out sleep clothes and headed into the bathroom with a heavy heart and troubled mind hoping a hot shower would relax him enough to sleep.

**spn**

Dean sat his bag by the door and went to get a cup of coffee for the trip. He looked up as Sam came upstairs dressed for work.

"You heading out?" Sam asked seeing the bag.

"Yes, I want to get to Stillwater so I can help Dad if I can," Dean replied.

"You'll let me know when the service is and I'll head that way."

"I will, I'm not sure how long the cops will hold the bodies, but as soon as they are released we'll set the date."

"Be careful on the road."

"You watch yourself out there and on the drive down. Dad said to tell you the same thing, drive safe."

"I will," Sam assured him. It gave him a warm feeling to know John cared for him like a son. "Tell him I'll be there as soon as you call me."

"Will do. I'm out of here. I'll call you when I get there," Dean said throwing him a wave as he picked up his bag and headed to the Impala. He got in and opened the garage door so he could pull out and head toward the main road. He was going to make the drive as quick as he could, only stopping for gas along the way.

Sam left shortly after Dean and headed for the station where he worked as a paramedic. It was going to be a long few days until he got word about the service and went to join them. He still couldn't believe they were gone so soon after their daughter Jo had died. Dean and him had stopped by the Roadhouse over the past few years to visit and see how they were doing. Jo's death had taken its toil on both of them and they were never the same after it. It was mixed emotions to see them, but he could tell it made them happy and was glad they kept in touch.

**spn**

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and around the back to find his Dad's truck parked in front of room 15. He parked nearby and got out, stretching first before heading to the room and knocking on the door. He heard movement inside and John opened the door to let him in.

"It's good to see you son," he greeted him giving him a brief hug.

"Hey Dad, how you holding up?" Dean asked stepping from his hug and into the room.

"I've got coffee if you want a cup."

"Sure, but bathroom first," he said.

"I'll pour you a cup." John went to the small coffee pot and poured two cups that he took to the table waiting for Dean to come out.

"Thanks," Dean nodded as he took a seat and wrapped a hand around the cup. "I should call Sam and let him know I got here okay." He pulled his cell out and speed dialed Sam, listening to it ring and go to voicemail. He left a quick message and hung up. "Might be on a run."

"I've been to the cops and they're going to release the bodies in a couple of days," John told him. "I have an appointment with the funeral home at one and with their attorney at three."

"Alright, I'll go with you. Have you heard anything from Nitro?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll call if she sees anything."

"If anyone can spot anything not right it's Ni. She was one of the best explosive experts I've seen," Dean said. "She was an ace in the field and always came through for us."

"It seems so unreal Dean. Who would want to harm them much less kill them? Bill never mentioned anything to me last time I talked to him and that was a week ago."

"I don't know Dad, have you eaten anything today?"

"Just coffee."

"You need to eat, c'mon I'm taking you out to lunch and then we'll go to the appointments this afternoon," Dean told him. "I'll drive." He could see how hard this was affecting him and wanted to try and take some of the burden from him. He looked at his father, really looked at him and saw the grey hair, the extra wrinkles, the slump of his shoulders and hated to admit it but he was no spring chicken anymore. His father was aging and he had not thought of it before, but in his line of work hunting down skips, was not the safest job around.

John allowed his son to take his arm and guide him from the room to the Impala outside. He got in and slumped in the passenger seat as what happened hit him hard. He tried to hide his emotions from Dean, but that was easier said than done. Even thought Bill and Ellen were kin to Mary, his wife, he became close friends with them too.

Dean didn't say anything when he saw his father wiping away the tears from his face and looking randomly out the side window. Dean pulled into traffic and headed for a restaurant in town hoping he could get his Dad to eat something. Traffic was picking up with it being lunchtime and he merged in driving with the flow until he found the restaurant and pulled into the parking lot looking for a parking space. He found one and eased into it and stopped.

"We're here Dad, let's go eat," Dean said. He got out and waited for John to join him before heading for the front door. They waited for a hostess to seat them in a booth on the side of the room.

"Get whatever you want, my treat," Dean told him as he opened the menu.

"I'm not really hungry."

"But you need to eat, so no arguing about it. Even if it's just soup or something light," Dean encouraged. He could see the strained look on his face and knew John wouldn't take care of himself if he didn't urge him to.

"Alright Dean, I'll get something," John sighed opening the menu and pretending to look at it. He looked at the lunch specials trying to decide on something.

The waitress came around and took their drinks and meal orders and returned with a basket of rolls and drinks for them. They each ate a roll and sipped on their drinks waiting for their food that was brought out about fifteen minutes later. They ate their meal with little conversation between them.

**spn**

Dean pulled into the funeral home parking lot and parked near the front door. John sat in the seat and stared out the windshield, but didn't make any move to get out.

"Dad, it's almost one, we should go in," Dean said in a gentle voice. He saw John nod to him and opened the passenger door to get out. He got out and followed him inside to the meeting. They met with a middle aged gentleman who went over several option plans with them. John knew what Bill and Ellen wanted since they had talked a little about it when they planned Jo's funeral. There would be a graveside service and they would be buried beside Jo. Simple caskets were chosen for them to be buried in. John knew Bill and Ellen were simple people and wouldn't want anything fancy. He was going to have the same preacher preside over the service that had done Jo's. John told the funeral director he would contact him when they could pick up the bodies.

By the time they were finished with everything, it was close to the time for the meeting with the attorney. They left and drove across town to the attorney's office with fifteen minutes to spare. They waited in the outer office until the attorney was ready for them.

"Gentlemen, please come in," an older man told them holding open his office door. "I hope you haven't been waiting long. I'm Maurice Wright, the Harvelle's attorney."

"No, we were a little early. John Winchester and this is my son Dean," John replied. They stepped into the office and took seats in the chairs in front of the attorney's desk.

"Alright, I guess we should get down to business," he said pulling files from his desk drawer and looking at them for a moment before pulling one out. "I am glad you both are here since it concerns you both."

John and Dean looked at each other, not sure what he meant by that. They remained quiet and let him continue.

"Bill and Ellen came to me after their daughter died to amend their living trusts since Jo was their only child and they had no other relatives. The new trusts names both of you as the beneficiaries to their estate. It is divided equally between both of you."

"What?" John asked in surprise. "They did that?"

"You two get the Roadhouse, well the land it is on and their bank accounts and they had a little investment fund too. There will be insurance money for the destruction of the Roadhouse that will be included in this and both Bill and Ellen had small life insurance policies that will be paid out."

"Bill nor Ellen mentioned anything about this to me," John said as he sat back in his chair.

"I just need to file some papers and I will call you to come back by to sign some papers and transfer the ownership of everything to you both. I'll have everything ready for you in a few days."

"Thank you Mr. Wright," John said getting up and shaking his hand.

"It was nice to meet you both, I'm just sorry it was under these circumstances."

"Thanks," Dean mumbled shaking his hand too. He was still shocked with the news of what they had done.

Neither spoke until they were in the car and driving back to the motel.

"So Uncle Bill didn't tell you?" Dean asked.

"No, he didn't. I was as surprised as you," John replied.

"Any idea what'll you do with it?" he asked as he pulled back onto the road.

"Well half of everything is yours."

Dean thought for a moment about everything before replying. "Dad, would you ever consider rebuilding the Roadhouse?" Dean inquired. "I mean you could use my share to help with that. You could even have it like Uncle Bill did and have living quarters in the back or have a two story in back. I mean you aren't getting any younger you know."

"You insinuating I'm old?" John admonished him as he tweaked a smile.

"I'm just saying it might be a good investment and a lot less dangerous for you," Dean shrugged trying not to laugh.

"I'll think about it," John mused.

"Fair enough."

"I got a double so you can stay with me until Sam or Bobby gets here and then get a room for you and Sam."

"That's fine Dad," Dean replied as he headed back to the motel still thinking about what Uncle Bill and Aunt Ellen had done. He really hoped his father would take him up on rebuilding the place and retire from bounty hunting.

* * *

**A/N: John has his worries and things are going to start speeding up and the action begins. Thank you for taking this journey with me. To any guests who have left reviews, thank you. You know I like them, please leave me one. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean was in the motel room a couple of days later answering emails and checking in at work when a knock sounded at the door. He looked up wondering who it could be since John was in the bathroom taking a shower. He went to the door and opened it to find Nitro standing there smiling up at him.

"Ni, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"Hey Gunny. I wanted to get a better look at the burned Roadhouse. The photos John sent brought up some questions and I needed to see it in person."

"What did you find?" Dean questioned opening the door wider for her to come in.

"I just came from the place and I don't think you're going to like what I found," she said.

"Do you want to wait until Dad comes out and tell us both? You won't have to repeat yourself."

"Sure, that's fine," she said taking a seat at the table.

"Would you like something to drink? I can fix some coffee or water?"

"Water's good, thanks."

Dean looked in the mini fridge and got a bottle of water for her. She thanked him and opened it to take several swallows to quench her thirst. "That's good."

"Dad should be out shortly; I just heard the water turn off."

"Okay," she said. She couldn't hide the look of concern on her face.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" he asked looking at her closely knowing she wouldn't lie to him.

"I don't think so," said admitted.

John came out of the bathroom and faltered for a moment when he saw Nitro sitting at the table with Dean.

"Nitro..." he greeted her cautiously.

"Hello John. I know, surprised to see me. After seeing those photos you sent, I needed to see the wreckage in person to be sure," she told him.

"So you found something?" John asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid so. I checked the place out and it was no accident. There were explosives set around the place to blow it up. That's how they died, if they weren't already dead before the explosion."

"Sonovabitch..." Dean muttered under his breath. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"Someone wanted them dead then. But I'm not understanding this. Who would want them dead? It doesn't make sense."

"I wish I had better news for you," Nitro told them.

"Thanks for coming and doing this for me." John told her.

"Of course John, you're family," she said. "I took some photos and I'll make some notes for you about my findings. I'll email them to you."

"Thanks Nitro. I'll send a copy to the cops and see what they say."

"Why don't I get you a room for the night?" Dean asked. "You can rest up before heading back."

"That would be good," Nitro agreed. "I'll get the info to you tonight and can talk to them tomorrow if they like. They might not like my butting in, but I'll try to charm them."

Dean snickered at the comment to get a glare from Nitro that had him coughing to cover up his amusement.

"What? You don't think I can be charming?"

"Not saying a word," Dean defended himself. He knew better than to cross her and kept his thoughts to himself.

**spn**

Four days later, Sam pulled into the parking lot of the motel John and Dean was staying at. Dean had gotten a room down below room 15 and he pulled into a parking space between them. He got out and grabbed his bag before going to the door and knocking. He looked up when Dean opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey bro, you made good time," Dean greeted him.

"Yeah, traffic was light. How's John doing?" Sam asked stepping into the room to deposit his bag on the bed farthest from the door. They had started doing that when Dean was protecting Sam and they were on the run. Dean always made him take that bed so if anyone broke in they would have to go through him to get to Sam.

"Still a little in shock that it happened, and now Nitro proved it wasn't an accident."

"You mean someone murdered them? Why would anyone do that?" he asked in shock. "Is Ni still here?"

"Looks like it and no, she left yesterday. She didn't want to hang around for the services since she didn't know them. She thought it would be better with just us."

"How 'bout you? How are you holding up?" Sam asked seeing the pinched look on Dean's face and knew he was trying to put up a strong front.

"It's hard, but I'm trying to be strong for Dad," Dean sighed. "I told him we'd go out for dinner when you got here. Bobby made it here about thirty minutes ago."

"Good, I'm starved. I didn't eat before heading out, I wanted to get here as soon as I could," Sam said. "Let me use the bathroom and I'll be ready."

"I'll go get them; they're a couple of rooms down from us."

"I'll meet you outside."

"Alright, I'm driving," Dean told him before heading out the door.

"Got it," Sam nodded before disappearing into the bathroom. He came back out ten minutes later and grabbed his jacket before going out the door to find John, Bobby and Dean waiting at the Impala. "Hello John, Bobby, good to see you both," he greeted him seeing the pinched look on John's face.

"Sam, glad you made it okay," John said accepting a hug from him.

"Hello son, good to see you again," Bobby said.

"Yeah, traffic was light and I timed it between lunch and rush hour."

"Shall we go?" Dean asked before getting into the car.

John got in the passenger seat and Sam and Bobby got in back. Dean waited until they were settled before pulling out and heading for the restaurant. They were going to turn in early since tomorrow was going to be a stressful day for them all. The graveside service was scheduled for eleven am the following day.

**spn**

"You 'bout ready?" Dean called to Sam through the bathroom door.

"One more minute," Sam replied.

Dean put on his jacket and adjusted his shirt as he waited for Sam to finish in the bathroom. He knew Sam was trying to control his emotions and ready himself for the service. He couldn't blame him, he was stowing his emotions right now to be strong for him and his father. He turned when Sam stepped from the bathroom looking shaky as he smoothed his shirt and tried to tame is unruly hair. Dean swore he was going to sneak in one night and cut it for him.

"I'm ready," Sam huffed, trying to rein in his emotions.

"Let's go get Dad and Bobby then," Dean said.

They went out and to the other room and knocked, waiting for an answer. Bobby opened the door and let them in.

"Morning boys."

"Hey Bobby," they both said together.

"I'll be ready in a second son," John said.

"Take your time. We're a little early," Dean replied.

"You okay Dean?" Bobby asked seeing the strained look in his eyes that he couldn't hide.

"I'm fine," Dean said clearing his throat and looking away.

"I'm ready," John called as he slipped on his jacket.

"You driving?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, no need to take two vehicles."

"Thanks son," John whispered as they filed out and walked to the Impala.

They got in the car and Dean pulled out of the parking lot to head to the cemetery for the service. He didn't know who else might show up, but word had been put out about it.

**spn**

The driveway around the cemetery had some cars parked to the side when Dean pulled the Impala around to where a tent was set up with chairs lined up under it. He looked toward the grave site and the memory of being here so many years ago came to him. There had only been one casket then, where now there were two. They got out and moved toward the tent and took seats on the front row. Dean placed a hand on Sam's arm and squeezed gently when his leg started to bounce up and down nervously. Sam bit his lower lips and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. They could hear other people coming in and taking a seat behind them. It wasn't long before the pastor stepped to the front by the caskets and made ready to start the service.

"We gather here today for several reasons. We gather to bid farewell to a couple who has lived in this community for nearly thirty years; who has passed from this life to the next. We gather to support the family and friends of Bill and Ellen Harvelle in their passing. We gather to gain encouragement for ourselves in light of our own sense of mortality in the face of death.

Grief hits each of us differently. We have each lost someone different in Bill and Ellen's passing. For some an aunt and uncle, to others, bar owners, friends, someone who would listen, someone who gave their friendship easily. We will miss different aspects of who they were in accord with our individual relationships with them, the memories, and the stories of our varied experiences with them.

Death has always been hard for us to process. From time immemorial, we have struggled to make sense of death even as we struggle to make sense of life. Faith calls us to seek answers in God, but we are not always comfortable with those answers. We struggle with faith, because while we want to trust God, it is difficult to set aside our druthers to embrace what God has for us.

We can take comfort in knowing that Bill and Ellen are walking the streets of Heaven with their daughter, Jo Beth, who was taken from them over four years ago. Losing their daughter was heartbreaking, but they found strength within each other and in family and friends. Bill and Ellen were quiet people and never boasted of their good deeds. They will be sorely missed in the community and their support for the homeless shelter and charity work that they did.

Let us bow our heads in a moment of silence..." the pastor said as he bowed his head. After a minute, he continued. "If you will repeat with me...The Lord is my shepherd, He maketh me to lie down in green pastors for his namesake..."

The mourners began reciting the Lord's Prayer with the pastor. They ended with Amen and the pastor stepped back so John, Bobby, Dean and Sam could say their last good-byes and lay roses on each casket.

Dean put an arm around Sam's shoulders as he let a sob escape when he laid a red rose on each casket. They paused for a moment before turning and making their way toward John and Bobby. They all stood together at the side of the tent as the other mourners paid their respects to Bill and Ellen and then came by to speak to them before heading back to their vehicles.

They waited until the last one had given their condolences before looking one more time to the caskets. With a final farewell, they headed to the Impala to go back to the motel. The mood was clearly down and silence filled the interior of the car as Dean drove away from the cemetery.

None noticed the lone figure in the distance taking photos of the service or of them as they walked away.

**spn**

"Does anyone want to stop and get something to eat?" Dean asked as they neared the motel.

"Not really," John said.

"I'm good," Bobby replied.

"No," Sam whispered.

"I'm going to be heading out when we get back," Bobby said.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I should be getting back. I don't like to be gone too long," he replied.

"Alright, I understand," John said. "What about you guys? How long you staying?"

"As long as you need me," Dean answered.

"Me too," Sam added.

"You don't need to hang around for me. I'm good," John said.

"We'll at least stay until tomorrow," Dean noted pulling into the parking lot of the motel.

Everyone got out and when to John and Bobby's room. Bobby gathered his things and said his goodbyes before packing his car and heading back to Sioux Falls. A couple of hours later Dean went out to get food for them since Sam finally convinced John to eat something.

"Foods here," Dean announced as he came through the door holding up bags. He headed to the table and sat them down as Sam and John joined him there. He pulled the food out and started dividing it up among them before taking a seat to begin eating.

"You know Dean, I've thought about what you said," John started after sipping on his drink.

"And what did you decide?" Dean asked with interest.

"Maybe you are right; I could use a change of pace since I'm getting _old and feeble."_

Sam looked up with a frown not sure what this conversation was about. He glanced between Dean and John waiting for them to continue. He guessed this was something they had talked about before he got here.

"And?" Dean prodded.

"I think I will rebuild the Roadhouse in memory of the Harvelles and run it," John told them. "So that means I'll probably be hanging around here for a while. I'll use the money they left to do it. I'll find a place to rent and once the cops release the crime scene, I'll get started on clearing the wreckage and get in touch with a contractor to start the rebuild."

"Are you going to add living quarters like they had?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I kind of like the idea of living there too."

"I think Uncle Bill and Aunt Ellen would like that," Dean said a look of happiness on his face.

"Yeah, they would," Sam agreed, nodding his head.

"Use my half of the money to help with the cost of rebuilding the place."

"Only if I need to."

"I insist Dad, I'll be a silent partner in the bar and you can split the profits with me as you see fit."

"Alright that seems fair," John nodded. "And I'll have the bar put in both our names so it will be yours when I'm gone."

"Let's hope that's not anytime soon," Dean noted. He had buried too many family members already and didn't want to think of anything happening to his father.

They finished their meal and decided to watch some television and just relax. Dean and John talked about the steps to rebuild the Roadhouse and about trying to figure out who would want the Harvelles dead. John was going to continue talking to the police about it and was going to keep Dean updated with the case. Dean and Sam planned on heading back home the next day since there wasn't anything they could do there. John seemed to be doing okay and had a goal to work toward now.

* * *

**A/N: So we say goodbye to the Harvelles and life goes on, I liked the idea of John rebuilding the Roadhouse and making it where he could live there too. Things are going to start happening, so hang on. I do like reviews. NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And the action begins. I hope you enjoy. Things will start picking up now. Thank you to any guests who have left me reviews. I do like to know your thoughts. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Dean stopped at the garage door and clicked the remote to open it. He watched Sam do the same to another door below him so he could pull his car into the bay. He eased the Impala into place and parked her before turning the engine off. He got out as Sam got out of his car and grabbed his bag. Dean pulled his bag from the backseat and went to the door to unlock it and stepped in to turn off the alarm.

"I'm glad to be home," Sam groaned as he popped his back and sat his bag by the steps that led down to his apartment.

"You want something to eat?" Dean asked as he dropped his bag on the table.

"No, I think I'll get a nap before dinner, I'm wiped out from driving," Sam sighed.

"That sounds like a good idea, I think I'll do the same," Dean replied rolling his shoulders to get the tiredness out of them. "Should I wake you if you're not up for dinner?"

"Yeah or I won't sleep tonight," San told him before disappearing down the steps.

"Get some rest," Dean called as he grabbed a bottle of water and headed for his bedroom down the hall. He sat on the bed and unlaced his boots to kick them to the side and headed for his bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face. He found his cell and called John to let him know they had gotten back okay, and to see how he was doing. He striped down to his briefs and tee shirt before crawling under the covers and relaxing into the mattress. Dean took slow, even breaths as he tried to shut his mind down so he could nap but was finding it hard to do. He kept going back to the Harvelle's deaths, the who and why was bugging him. After fifteen minutes of fighting sleep, Dean finally managed to empty his mind enough to doze but not really sleep.

**spn**

Sam was rubbing his eyes and yawning as he made his way up the stairs to the first level, taking in the enticing aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Good you're up. I was ju..." Dean started and stopped when he saw the state of Sam's hair. "Please Sammy, just five minutes and some clippers..."

"Screw you," Sam grunted as he absently smoothed his hair, tucking strands behind his ear. "What smells so good?"

"Stir fry with noodles and egg rolls," Dean said. "It'll be ready in five minutes."

"Can't wait. Should I get the drinks?"

"Sure, beers good for me."

"Alright, sounds good to me too," he replied pulling two beers from the fridge and sitting them on the bar by two placemats. "Anything I can do?"

"Naw, I'm good, take a seat and I'll serve it up."

"Okay. Did you call your Dad yet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, right before I took a nap," Dean answered stirring the stir fry.

Dean prepared two plates and sat them at the bar before coming around to take a seat. They opened their beers and began to eat, making small talk, and planning a visit to Maverick's on their next days off together. Sarah had sent pictures of Dean on the jungle gym and in the tree house with a note he was begging his Dad to sleep out there. He said to ask you next time you visit. Dean and Sam both got a kick out of that and Sam already bowed out of camping in the tree house with the excuse he wouldn't fit.

"When's your next shift?" Dean asked as they cleaned up after their meal.

"I go on day after tomorrow and work three days straight unless I catch an extra one," Sam replied.

"You're working a lot of overtime lately just don't burn yourself out," Dean cautioned him. "You need to take care of yourself."

"I won't, I'm not doing it all the time," Sam assured him. "I'll rinse and load the dishwasher while you put away the leftovers."

"Deal," Dean said. "I've got some pie for dessert if you want a slice."

"Maybe later, I'm stuffed right now," Sam groaned rubbing his stomach.

"You know where it's at bro; help yourself when you want it."

"I do and I will," Sam said removing the dishes from the table. "Wanna catch up on some TV shows we've got recorded?" Sam asked.

"Sure, that's fine with me," Dean told him as he put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Okay, I shouldn't be but a few minutes more." Sam said as he took the remaining dirty dishes and rinsed them, stacking them in the dishwasher. He wiped down the counters and bar before washing his hands and grabbing a water to go join Dean in the family room. He settled down in his recliner and accepted the remote from Dean. "We've got several Supernatural, NCIS, and FBI that we've not watched," Sam said once he got the television on and pulled up the recorded shows.

"Guess we need to get caught up with the season finales coming up," Dean replied flipping up his footrest to stretch out.

"Can't believe the seasons are almost over," Sam commented.

"Yeah, but we're always behind on the shows with our schedules," Dean said. "Oh, I put your mail on the table by the door."

"Thanks, I'll grab it on the way to bed," Sam replied.

**spn**

It was mid week and Dean was going over some reports on several of the last assignments he had sent men on when he got a call from the corporate office in regards to a possible client. He took down the information and promised to contact the person the following day since it was already late and he was ready to go home. He tried not to take his work home with him when he could avoid it.

Dean made sure to take time for himself and keep his mental and physical wellbeing in the forefront. He made sure Sam took care of himself too, and they tried to workout together whenever their schedules allowed it. He wanted to be sure Sam kept in shape, and could defend himself if needed. He finished up the last report, and filed it before locking up so he could head home.

Since Sam was still on shift, Dean ran by the diner for takeout so he wouldn't have to worry about cooking dinner. The house was always so quiet when Sam wasn't there. He enjoyed his privacy, but he always felt better knowing Sam was downstairs in his space. Even though it had been years since he was in danger and they had to go on the run, Dean still kept a sharp eye out for anything that didn't seem right or was out of place. He never let Sam know this because he didn't want to worry him needlessly.

Once he got home, Dean changed clothes and took his food into the family room to eat and watch the news. He had checked Sam's schedule that was posted on the fridge and saw he had two more days for this shift before he would have time off again. He stayed up several more hours watching television before deciding to head to bed. He was going to read for a while and then turn in. His nights were usually pretty mundane when Sam wasn't there.

**spn**

Dean finished his breakfast the next morning and made a call to his father to see how he was doing.

"_Hello_," John greeted him.

"Hi Dad, just checking to see how you're doing," Dean replied.

"_About the same. I talked with the cops yesterday and they've not found any leads on the case. It may be another week or more before they will release the Roadhouse so I can get rubble cleaned up. I've talked to a contractor and an architect about rebuilding. I'm meeting with them again to go over plans and get blueprints drawn up. I'm trying to decide whether to do a one story or two story for living quarters."_

"That's up to you Dad. Whatever you decide is fine by me, just remember to have a bedroom on the first floor so you don't have to worry with stairs in your golden years," he chuckled.

_"Very funny son," _John said sarcastically.

"I had a feeling the cops wouldn't find anything. This was done by someone who knew what they were doing so I'm sure there wasn't any evidence left behind. Has anyone approached you about buying the place by chance? Bill never mentioned anyone did he?"

"_No, nothing like that. Who would even know it was left to us but the attorney? I'm sure he didn't say anything to anyone."_

"I better go, need to get to work. Keep me updated if you find anything else out."

"_I will son, have a good day and give Sam my regards." _

"Bye Dad and I will," Dean said. He hung up his cell and finished his coffee before getting up to finish getting ready for work. Dean went over his schedule for the day in his mind as he walked down the hall to his bathroom to brush his teeth and dress for work.

He grabbed his jacket and went to the garage to climb into the SUV he used for work. He pulled out of the garage and headed for the office. Traffic wasn't too bad yet, and he made good time, thinking it would be a good day.

**spn**

After pulling up the information sent from the corporate office, Dean took out a form and called the number given of the perspective client. He waited as the phone rang until it was picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello, I'm calling from Ferguson Security Services about a possible protection job. I'm Dean Winchester, head of the Colorado office, and wanted to get some additional information...Alright and how many days would you be needing our services?...And the number of men required?...Yes, alright...Of course, I'd be happy to meet with you and go over the details. When's a good time for you?...That would be fine I'll see you there...Good-bye," Dean said ending the conversation as he wrote down the address for the appointment. He pulled a file folder out and got out the standard forms for a new client and slipped them inside. With that done, he checked his emails and answered what needed taken care of before returning several phone calls. Dean continued to work until it was time for an early lunch, and then he was going to the arranged meeting for the prospective client.

His favorite sub shop wasn't busy when he went in and ordered his usual. He took a small booth, and read the paper while enjoying his sub, chips and drink. After visiting the restroom, Dean went back out to the SUV and drove across town to the address. He figured it was a restaurant or office building, but was surprised when it turned out to be a warehouse. He got out looking to be sure he had the right address.

He had had his share of strange meeting places over the past few years he had run the branch office in Colorado. He had gone to a gym, pool side, bar, restaurant, and even a child's dance recital, so this didn't throw up a huge red flag. Dean pulled his hand gun and checked the load before replacing it and adjusting his coat over the holster. He picked up the file with his left hand to have his right open in case he needed to pull his weapon. Dean scoped the outside before going to the side door that he found unlocked and went inside. There was a small foyer that led to a hall lined with doors spaced down the hall.

His spidery senses went off as soon as he stepped into the building. Dean didn't like the quietness of the place; it gave him an unsettling feeling. He drew in several slow breaths as he stilled the doubt of danger that was growing in his mind. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but he saw a light coming from an office down the hall that had the door partway open.

Dean moved toward the light and started to knock and step into the room when he sensed someone behind him. The assailant had silently stepped from a doorway across from where Dean was standing and raised his weapon. He started to turn and reached for his gun when he was hit by a taser. Charges of electrical current raced through his body making it lock up and sent him crashing to the floor, twitching uncontrollably. This was stronger than most tasers, and incapacitated Dean far more than a regular one would have. He could barely draw in a breath as the pain ran up and down his body.

His mind flashed to his cell as he tried to make his hands cooperate and get it from his pocket. Unexpressed anger ran through his mind when a kidnapper jerked the cell away, and threw it down stomping on it. Dean's stomach clenched and his heart raced when he realized there was no escape for him. He knew they weren't going to kill him, or they would have already done that. They wanted him for something else, and he had no inkling what it could be. He tried to keep fear from rearing its ugly head and was already trying to plan an escape.

He threw the file he was holding, scattering papers across the floor as he tried to scrabble away. Before he could regain any semblance of control, a needle was jabbed into his neck, injecting a fast acting sedative. Dean lost his battle with consciousness as darkness invaded his mind, his last thoughts were on how he could let someone know what had happened.

One kidnapper grabbed the papers from the floor, and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. Dean's limp body was picked up by two hefty assailants and carried him to a waiting van where he was disarmed, handcuffed, and thrown in the back. The two kidnappers climbed into the cab of the van, and removed their hooded masks before driving away at a leisurely pace so not to draw unwanted attention. The van made several turns and merged into traffic, disappearing from the area with none the wiser.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam opened the garage door and pulled into his bay and parked. He got out and didn't think anything about Dean's SUV not being there as he trudged to the door and opened it. After cutting off the alarm, he walked wearily toward the stairs, exhausted after a rough four days shift, especially the last forty-eight hours. They had been called out on numerous calls, barely having time to eat between them, much less sleep. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and sack out for most of the day. He knew Dean wouldn't be back until late afternoon, and he hoped to be up by then. Maybe he'd want to go out and grab dinner as a treat to five days in a row off.

After emptying his bag of the dirty clothes, Sam headed into the bathroom and stripped as the water warmed and he adjusted the temperature, hoping the hot water would wash away some of the tension and weariness. He shampooed his hair and washed his body so he could stand under the hot spray for a few minutes. He toweled his body and hair and wrapped it around his waist. Sam used his hair dryer to finish drying it enough that it wouldn't look a total disaster when he got up. After brushing his teeth, he headed into his bedroom to put on sleep clothes. He turned on is Ipod and lowered the volume before crawling between the covers and collapsing, almost asleep before his head hit the pillow. Soft music filled his bedroom lulling him deeper into the realms of sleep.

Sam slept hard and without dreams until he roused himself late afternoon. The music was still playing in the background as he lay there still feeling tired. He glanced at the clock thinking Dean should be home by now and pushed himself up to go see. He usually tried to come home early on Sam's first day off so they could go out or make other plans. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he made his way up the stairs and frowned when he was met with silence. Even if Dean was reading or working on papers, it was never this silent, and he didn't like it.

"Dean?" Sam called walking to the hall and listening for a response. When one didn't come, he went back to the kitchen and looked into the garage to see his SUV was not there. Figuring he was late getting off, Sam started a pot of coffee and went to get his cell to call him to see about dinner. When he got voicemail, Sam left a message and hung up to dial his private office number, getting voicemail again. He frowned thinking he would have gotten him at one of the numbers and tried the front desk, hoping someone was still there.

"Ferguson Security Services, how may I help you?" a friendly female voice answered.

"Hi Nattie, its Sam Campbell. I was looking for Dean," Sam replied pleasantly. Nattie had been with the company since they opened the office and Sam liked her. She was competent, professional, and a people person. She didn't take any lip from any of them and kept them in line. Everyone looked to her as a mother figure and she loved it. Dean could not have found a more competent and right person for the position.

"Hi Sam, good to hear from you, but I haven't seen Dean today. He's not been in the office as far as I know, and he missed a debriefing this morning which isn't like him. He always calls me if there's a problem," she told him. "You know I trained him better than that."

"Thanks Nattie, I'm coming down to the office," Sam said. He hung up his cell worry building in his mind that Dean hadn't contacted him about being gone. They always left a message or text when working overtime or getting tied up with work. He tried not to over react, thinking maybe Dean got tied up with something and couldn't get to the office or drop him a text. He glanced at the message board on the fridge to be sure Dean hadn't left a message like they normally did, but it was blank. After the death of Bill and Ellen, in what seemed suspicious circumstances, had Sam on edge. He went down the stairs and grabbed some clothes to change into before snagging his car keys and heading for the garage. Sam got in his car and opened the garage door to quickly back out and closed it as he drove toward Dean's office to see if he could find out anything there.

**spn**

"Hey Nattie," Sam greeted as he hurried into the front door of the office building.

"Sam, I have looked and can't find anything from Dean. Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"I don't know. Did Dean have any appointments or meetings that you knew of?"

"No, they didn't come through me. But you know Dean will set up his own appointments most of the time."

"I'm going to go check something out with IT, is that okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course dear. Let me know if I need to do anything."

"I will," he said. Sam hurried further into the building and was walking down the hall to IT when two men stepped from an office.

"Hey Sam," one greeted him.

"Hi Caleb," Sam answered, but not stopping.

"Where's the fire?" Caleb asked.

"I can't find Dean," Sam stopped long enough to tell him. "I don't think he came home last night, and he didn't leave me a message either. That's not like him. We always let each other know where we're at."

"We were scheduled for a debriefing this morning and he didn't show. I though that was unusual for him. He always let's us know if a meeting's been canceled."

"I'm going to see if IT can track his SUV. It's not at the house, and not here so he must have taken it."

"I'll come with you. Oh I'm bad, this is Benny, a new employee Dean hired a couple of weeks ago. This is Sam, Dean's brother."

"Hi, sorry to be in such a hurry," Sam said to the tall, dark man standing beside Caleb remaining quiet.

"No problem Sam," Benny replied is a smooth, soft Creole drawl.

"I want to know what's going on to," Caleb insisted as they all headed for the IT room. "You might need some backup."

"Thanks," Sam told him, happy for the company.

A young guy looked up from his computer when the three stepped into the room.

"Hi, can I help you Sam?" he asked recognizing him from several cookouts and softball games the company had.

"Hey Henry. Can you locate Dean's SUV for me?" Sam asked quickly, not wanting to explain everything to him.

"Sure, all the company cars have tracking devices in them. Just give me a minute and I'll give you the location," Henry said as he taped quickly on the keyboard in front of him while glancing at the two large screens on his desk. "Okay here we go. It looks like it's parked at this address," he said scribbling on a note pad.

"Thanks Henry," Sam nodded glancing at the address before turning to leave.

"Is anything wrong?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Sam paused long enough to tell him.

"Why don't you let me drive Sam? I know all the short cuts around here," Caleb told him as they headed for the front.

"Thanks, that might be better," Sam said his nerves getting the best of him, making his hands shake. He handed the note to Caleb and tried to hide his worry.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Caleb tried to assure him.

"Oh Sam..." Nettie called to him. "I called the ERs in the area and there's been no Dean Winchester admitted in the past twenty-four hours and I called the police station to see if there have been any wrecks involving Dean's SUV but they said there wasn't. Should I call the police?"

"Thanks Nettie, that's a start," Sam praised her for her quick thinking. "But don't contact them yet, we know where Dean's SUV is and are going to check it out. There may be a good reason he's not come in."

"Alright, but you call me on my cell if I'm not here when you get back," she said sternly.

"I will Nettie," Sam assured her as he hurried after the other two.

Caleb had pulled a similar SUV around to the front and was waiting for Sam when he stepped from the office building. Sam hurried to the vehicle and got in the backseat trying to keep his anxiety and stress from taking over. He worried the hem of his jacket as his leg bounced up and down without him realizing it. He looked out the window at the passing scenery as he tried to stop thinking the worse.

"How much farther?" he asked after ten minutes of driving. He couldn't keep the strain from his voice making Caleb look at him in the mirror.

"Not much longer Sam. Just stay calm, we'll find the Boss," Caleb tried to assure him.

"But what if we don't?" Sam asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Can't think like that Sam. We need to be positive," Benny told him, his voice soothing.

"I wish I could, this is not like Dean at all. I should have been more observant when I came home this morning..." Sam mumbled to himself as he caught his lower lip between his teeth and bit it. There was what felt like a stone sitting in his stomach making it ache and churn. He swallowed hard and willed it to calm as he looked around when they turned off the main road onto secondary one. Caleb slowed the SUV as he drove down the road and turned again before pulling to a stop behind a SUV that they recognized as Dean's.

Sam was out of the vehicle and rushing to it as he looked through the side windows and trying the doors to find them locked.

"He's not in here," Sam called to the two as they moved toward the door to go inside.

"Stay out here Sam," Caleb told him as he slowly tried the door finding it open and pulled his gun out before entering.

Benny did the same and followed closely behind Caleb when he made his way down the hall. They carefully checked the rooms on both sides but didn't find anything or anyone. Caleb bent down to pick up a file folder and another sheet of paper further away to look at. A concerned look crossed his face as he gave Benny a worried look.

Sam rushed in without thinking and looked around before moving to them. He looked between the two sensing something wasn't being said.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked looking down at Caleb's hands and seeing the items. "What's that?"

"A file folder and the last page of a new client contract," Caleb said. He held them out to Sam who took them and frowned as he studied them.

"I don't understand..."

"Dean was here and I think he intended to meet a new client here."

"But where's Dean?" Sam asked slowly as he paled when it hit him. "He's been taken..."

"We need to call the cops and get them in here. Maybe they can find something," Caleb told him.

"Caleb," Benny said. He was kneeling down near a door looking at something.

"What did you find?"

"Looks like the point from a taser," he said pointing at the metal needle on the floor.

"I need to make a phone call," Sam said turning and walking back outside. He pulled out his cell and pulled up his contact list to find who he needed. He waited as the line rung and finally it was picked up. "Dean's missing," was all he said and listened to what he was told. Sam felt every bit of strength drain from him as he fell back against the SUV, barely able to stand as it felt like someone punched him in the gut when all the breath left him. He felt like his world had just imploded around him and couldn't seem to suck in a breath as his chest constricted.

Caleb and Benny came out looking at a shaken Sam who had slid down the side of the vehicle to the ground and was leaning against their SUV wheezing and trying to breath.

"Hey! Hey! You gotta breath," Caleb told Sam as he knelt down beside him. He recognized a panic attack and tried to talk him through it. "Come on Sam you've got to calm so you can breath. Slow breaths, in and out, in and out..." Caleb snagged his cell from his hand when it started to ring and handed it off to Benny.

"H'llo," Benny answered and listened to the person on the other end. "He's here but can't talk. I believe a panic attack...I work with Dean...I will have him call you when he can...I will tell him." Benny hung up and looked down at Sam and Caleb watching Caleb calm him enough that he could draw in a short shaky breath. "A young lady by the name of Nitro said to tell you she's contacted everyone and they are on their way."

"Here that Sam, the Boss's team is on the way," Caleb told Sam as he helped him up from the ground. Sam could only nod that he was better, but he let Caleb open the back so he could sit down. He found a bottle of water and offered it to Sam.

"Thanks..." Sam said in a hoarse, raspy voice.

"I'll call the police," Caleb said. He could tell Sam was in no condition to do it and wanted to get them out of there as soon as possible. He didn't know who would have taken his boss or why, but they were going to be playing catch up and he didn't like that. Dean had been gone all day and there didn't seem to be anything around that would tell them what had happened. He had met most of Dean's team and knew they were the best and if anyone could find him it would be them. He pitied the person or persons who took him, because there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

**A/N: The cavalry has been called in to help. Will they find Dean in time? Thank you for reading and thank you to any guests who have left me reviews. I do like to know your thoughts. NC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Consciousness started coming to Dean in stages. He could tell he was lying on something cold and hard, but he wasn't moving anymore. He had come to enough to know he was in the back of a vehicle but was dragged back under before he could try to get away. Later he started coming to again and tried to roll his head but it caused too much pain. When he was able to open his eyes to slits all he saw was darkness with a hint of shadows above him. He moved his arms and felt metal under his hands. Bitter bile tickled the back of his throat as he tried to choke it back down. His mouth tasted like someone's ashtray and he could barely pry his tongue from the roof of it. Dean tried to sit up, but found the bout of dizziness making him think different about doing it. He lay there trying to let his mind and body catch up with each other before trying it again. On his third attempt, he was able to push himself up and lean back against the metal wall.

After pulling in some slow breaths, Dean tried to determine what he knew as he got his mind working. He went to meet a prospective client. He walked into the warehouse and that's where he was attacked. He felt a tender spot on his neck where he had been injected and frowned. It took him a moment for his eyes to clear enough for him to see his surroundings. From what he could tell, it looked like he was in a metal storage container of some kind.

Dean found his jacket and boots had been taken from him, but he was happy to find he still had his belt. He pulled it off and flipped the buckle over so he could remove a small tracking device. He looked around seeing small holes drilled around the top for air. He eased up the wall until he was standing and felt his way down to where the door was so he could check it out. Dean saw there was no opening it from the inside but did find several bottles of water sitting in the corner. He fumbled one open and downed half the bottle in one huge gulp. He wiped his mouth of the water that dripped out and took in a breath, feeling a little relief at least from his thirst.

He turned the tracking device over in his hand deciding it would work better if he could get it up to one of the holes. He continued to walk all the way around the box and found a bucket he figured was for peeing in and turned it over to stand on. Dean flipped on the transmitter and stepped onto the bucket to place it at one of the drilled holes, hoping the signal would get out better. When they had moved to Colorado, Dean had set up an email that would be sent to Sam unless he reset the code every day. It gave him instructions on what to do if something like this happened.

After seeing there was no escaping the box, Dean finished the water and took a seat at the back of the box to think. He took his belt bucket and scratched into the metal his initials so when someone found the place they would know he was there. He tried to go through his mind who and why anyone would want to kidnap him. It bothered him that this happened so close to the deaths of the Harvelles. There were not any disgruntled clients to his knowledge that had any problems with the services his company had given them.

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious or where he was at. From the little light seeping in from the holes, it was still light outside. His stomach growled in hunger so he knew it had been a while since he had eaten. He knew Sam and that he would call the team in to help find him. All he had to do was stay alive long enough for them to do that or keep watch and if the opportunity presented itself to escape, if he could.

**spn**

Caleb drove up to Dean and Sam's house and parked to the side allowing Benny to pull Sam's car to the garage door and open it so he could pull it inside. He didn't want Sam driving and it took almost two hours to finish with the cops and filing a missing person report for Dean Winchester.

"We're here Sam," Caleb said gently when Sam didn't move from the car. He looked up as the door to the house opened and a striking looking woman stepped out. She hurried to the car and opened the door to get Sam out.

"I'm here sweetie," she mumbled to him stroking his cheek and trying to get his attention. "Let's get you inside."

Sam allowed Nitro to help him out of the SUV and lead him into the house. Caleb and Benny followed them knowing she would be able to take care of Sam better than they could. Caleb knew she was one of the Boss's team from his stint in the Marines and wanted to hang around to see what was going to happen. He had a very strong feeling they were not going sit back and let the cops handle this matter. Caleb was going to be sure he was included in whatever they decided to do.

Nitro got Sam seated at the bar and went to the cabinet to find the whiskey. She poured Sam a small shot and took it to him.

"Here, I think you need this," she cooed wrapping his hand around the glass. "Drink sweetie. The others will be here within the hour. Don't you worry; we'll get to the bottom of this."

Sam didn't say anything as he realized something was put in his hand and tried to focus on it. He looked down at the glass and brought it to his lips, trying to control his trembling hand. He downed it in one long swallow, coughing afterwards, as it burned all the way down. Once he cleared his throat and was able to finally talk he spoke to Nitro.

"Thanks for coming Ni." Sam said in a rough, raspy voice.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away and you know that," Ni told him rubbing his back. "Why don't you go on in the family room and lay down for a bit. I'll wake you when the others get here."

"Alright," he whispered pushing himself from the stool and wavering slightly as he shuffled toward the other room. Sam's mind was shut down right now and he knew he wouldn't be of any service to them. He moved to the couch and sat down before stretching out on it feeling chilled all the way to the bone. He was still in shock after what they found and when he realized Dean was missing. He couldn't think straight and curled up trying to get warm as tears leaked from his eyes. He buried his head into a pillow to quiet his sobs so no one else would hear.

**spn**

"Can I offer you two something to drink?" Nitro asked holding the bottle up with an arch of her brow.

"I wouldn't turn it down," Caleb said taking Sam's seat while Benny took the other.

"Name's Nitro, I don't think we've met," she said pulling two more glasses down and pouring shots in each.

"I'm Caleb and this is Benny," he introduced them. "We work with Dean."

"You must know Shadow and Storm then. I think Gunny used them on several occasions."

"Yes, I worked a couple of jobs with them. Good guys and formable allies."

"That they are," she mused.

"I take it you're not trusting the cops to handle this?"

"You thought right," she stated in no uncertain terms giving him a dangerous look that didn't get past them.

"Count me in, the Boss has been good to me and I'll do whatever it takes to find him," Caleb told her.

"I may be new to the club here, but I'm game too. I liked him and I want to help," Benny agreed taking the drink and sipping on it.

"Thank you, both of you. Can you tell me what you found?"

Caleb started telling Nitro what they knew and what they found at the warehouse. She listened closely and grabbed a pad to take notes. For now, she would take over as leader and get them started on the search for Dean.

**spn**

Nitro got up and quickly went to answer the door when the sound of knocking got her attention. She looked into the family room to see Sam still resting and was going to wait to wake him.

"Ni," Shadow said when she opened the door. He walked in followed by Storm and Maverick.

"In the kitchen guys," she instructed them. "The kid's on the couch in the family room resting. He's pretty devastated about this."

"I can imagine," Shadow said in a low voice.

"Guys this is Caleb and Benny, they worked with Gunny. This is Shadow, Storm and Maverick," Nitro said, making introductions.

"I remember you from a couple jobs Gunny tossed our way," Shadow said. He shook both their hands and moved as the others did likewise.

"Shall we move to the table?" Nitro suggested.

"Do we know anything yet?" Storm asked as they all took seats at the table.

"Not much, the cops are checking the place out where we found his SUV. They impounded his SUV to go over it too. Not sure how open they will be to sharing," Caleb told them

"We need to get started," Nitro said. "Did you guys bring everything?"

"Of course," Maverick said. "And if we need more I'll round it up."

"Storm here's the address where the SUV was found. Can you hack any traffic cams or security cameras in the area to see what you can find? And maybe see what the cops have so far."

"Of course. I'll go get my laptop," he nodded getting up to go back outside.

"I'll help bring the bags in," Maverick said.

"Oh and I have a printer in the trunk we can use if you'll get that," Nitro said tossing keys their way.

"Got it. We'll get your bags while we're at it," Storm replied.

"Has Gunny received any threats of any kind from clients or potential clients?" Shadow asked.

"Not that I know of but we can ask Nettie about that in the morning," Caleb answered.

"Shadow, why don't you go wake him, he'll be upset if he's not included," Nitro said.

"Give me the hard job Ni," Shadow whined, but got up to do it.

"Oh I'm sure you can handle it. Now go on," she insisted shooing him away.

"What about us? What can we do?" Caleb asked.

"Well, we'll be using this place as base so we need some supplies and dinner for tonight," she offered. "Here take my credit card and get waters, Gatorade, juice, eggs, bread and milk and food for a late dinner. I don't know if any of us have eaten yet."

"We can do that," Caleb said. "Let's go Benny, I'm getting a little hungry."

"Of course," Benny said bowing his head to Nitro. "Anything for such a striking lady."

Nitro looked at him with a smirk and arched an eyebrow as Caleb pulled him from the room. He was an interesting character and that accent was to die for, but right now she had more important things on her mind. After Gunny was found safe, she'd check out the new guy.

**spn**

Shadow walked into the family room and looked down at Sam's pinched face as he jerked slightly in his sleep. He hated to wake him, but knew Nitro was right, Sam would want to be involved in this. He knelt down so he wouldn't be looming over Sam when he woke.

"Hey kid think you can wake up?" Shadow called to him as he shook his shoulder.

Sam started to stir and sat up suddenly, fear etched on his face. He stared at Shadow trying to let his mind catch up with his thoughts. He rubbed a hand down his face and swung his legs off the couch so Shadow could set down beside him.

"You okay kid?" he asked gently as Sam groaned softly.

"No not really. I can't believe this is happening, but I'll do what I need to do. When did you get here?" Sam asked as he put all his worry and anxiety into a box and closed the lid. There were more important things to deal with right now than letting himself break down. He needed to get his head on straight if he was going to be of any help to Dean.

"Not long ago. Storm and Maverick are with me and it looks like the two guys that work for Gunny are going to hang around too."

"That's good. I'm ready to help too," he stated squaring his shoulders and putting on a good front. "Someone took Dean and we need to find him."

"C'mon the others are in the kitchen," he told him getting up and holding out his hand help him up.

Sam accepted his help and went with him into the kitchen. He saw Storm was on a laptop, and Nitro was looking in the fridge and freezer. He figured she was checking on supplies.

"How you feeling Sam?" she asked when he walked in.

"Better. Where's the others?"

"Maverick is unpacking _necessary items _in the bedroom and Caleb and Benny have gone on a supply run and to pick up dinner for tonight."

"What can I do?" he asked looking around sort of lost.

"Sit down, there's nothing at the moment," she said.

"Oh crap..." Sam moaned hanging his head when he realized there was one other thing that needed to be done.

"What Sam?" Nitro asked seeing the strained look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I've got to call John and tell him about Dean. He needs to know," Sam said looking around for his jacket.

"Do you want me to do it?" Nitro asked.

"No, it should come from me," Sam said finally spotting his jacket and digging his cell out. He headed down the stairs for some privacy as he made the call. He listened to it ring and waited until John picked up.

_"Hello Sam," _John greeted him. _"How are things going?"_

"John...I need to tell you something," Sam started, faltering in his words as his voice cracked and he fought to not breakdown.

_"Sam, what's wrong? Is it Dean?" _he asked anxiously thinking that had to be it.

"Something's happened to Dean. He's gone missing," Sam finally got out forcing himself to remain stoic and not have a melt down again.

"_Missing? Dean?" _John whispered as his mind began to spin. _"I'll pack and be there as soon as I can." _

"Be careful John. I've already called the team in to help."

_"Good, and Sam don't go anywhere by yourself_," John cautioned him before hanging up.

Sam looked at his cell seeing the call had been disconnected. His brow crinkled as he mulled over what John had told him. Could someone be after him too? But why? None of this was making sense. He drew in some deep breaths before heading back upstairs to be with the others. Before he could put his cell away it dinged that he had an email. Sam went to get his laptop from the family room and pulled up his account to see who it was from. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw it was from Dean.

"Ni!" Sam called urgently.

"What is it Sam?" she asked hearing a hint of panic in his voice.

"I have an email from Dean," he said turning his laptop so she could see.

Nitro looked at the screen and saw the email and that it had attachments.

"I got a text from Caleb, they are on their way back, should be here shortly. Why don't we wait until everyone is here and see what the email contains?" Nitro asked. "It shouldn't be too long."

"Alright," Sam said eyeing the email and wanting to open it. His fingers lingered over the open button, but pulled them away as he waited impatiently for their return. He didn't know his knee was bouncing nervously until Nitro laid a hand on it to stop it.

"We need to work this the right way Sam. We can't go running off in different directions and wasting time. We'll find him; I'm sure of it," she told Sam trying to assure him. She draped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a sisterly hug knowing this was hard on him.

* * *

**A/N: Dean's email has gotten to Sam. Will it help them to find him? Thank you to any guests who have left me review I can't personally answer. I do like to know your thoughts, review if you can. NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Caleb and Benny strolled through the door carrying bags of food and groceries. Shadow and Maverick went out to bring in the drinks and left some in the kitchen while storing the others in the laundry room.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked when he saw the worried looks on their faces.

"Dean sent Sam an email and we were waiting for you to get back to check it out," Nitro explained.

"Let's see what it is then." Caleb nodded wiping his hands on the butt of his jeans.

They gathered around Sam who sat at the table as he opened up his email account and pulled up Dean's email. There was a message and three attachments: Sam personal, Missing and Death.

"_Sammy, If you are reading this then I have not been home to reset the clock for this email. I set this up in case something was to happen to me. You will find three attachments that I have written to help you. I am sure you have called the team in to help so let them. I know you have called my Dad, tell him not to worry. Dean_," Sam read.

"Open up the Missing folder," Nitro told him knowing they shouldn't read the one marker personal for Sam and she was sure he wasn't dead.

Sam clicked on the folder and brought up a list of instructions from Dean. Everyone squeezed in to read them as Sam hit print to send it to the printer.

"We need to pull this program up and see if he's turned on the tracker," Storm noted when he read Dean carried a tracking device and had a program to use if it was needed.

"You do that and we'll check out the other things," Nitro said pulling the printed sheet from the printer to read.

"On it," he replied.

"We can eat and work at the same time," Shadow said. He pulled food out and set it up on the counter and pulled paper plates down to use. "People we need to eat since we might be moving out tonight."

"He's right, everyone grab something while we see what we have," Nitro agreed. She watched over Storm's shoulder while he pulled up the tracking program and plugged in the frequency Dean had left for the tracker.

"Check this out, we've got a signal here!" he exclaimed as he wrote down the coordinates and pulled up another map to find the location. "It looks like he's eight hours from here at some storage facility or something."

"We'll split up in case this is a bust and we find out other information," Nitro stated. "Sam you stay here and wait for John."

"No! I'm coming with you," he demanded. "I'm not being left behind."

"Sam, I know you want to go, but you know we're trained for this kind of thing and you're not. Dean would kill us if you got hurt," Shadow told him.

"I can't be left behind, please I need to go," he begged desperately.

"Someone has to stay here and wait for John," Nitro explained gently. She knew how desperate Sam was to go look for Dean, but she also wanted to protect him.

"We can text him to meet us there," Sam suggested.

"He'll be wasting time. He'll have to backtrack too far. Please Sam, I'll stay with you. Storm, Shadow, Caleb and Benny can go check out the address and see what's there, how's that?" Nitro cooed to him as she got up and hugged him. She knew he needed to be reassured more than anything right now.

Sam accepted her embrace, her comfort; because he had nothing else he could lean on. He fought the tears but couldn't stop them from running from his eyes. A sense of desperation and hopelessness crowded his mind almost breaking him but he fought it; he shoved it away knowing it wouldn't help Dean if he let himself breakdown.

"Okay..." he finally whispered pulling away and wiping his face.

Nitro nodded to the guys who nodded back and got up to get ready to leave. They grabbed a bag with weapons and quickly left knowing time was of the essence. Sam watched them leave as every fiber in his body screamed for him to go too. Maverick came to stand beside him, putting a brotherly arm around his shoulders. He knew how Sam felt and tried to comfort him as best he could.

**spn**

The light was fading and darkness was descending, making it even blacker in the container as Dean listened to all the sounds around him. He was hyper alert and as soon as the clinging of the lock being disengaged was heard; he made ready to fight back. Dean eased up the metal wall but kept his head down with his eyes closed, figuring they would shine a light in to blind him and he didn't want that. He stayed to the back to make them come to him, not willing to give them any advantage if he could help it. He heard a couple of voices as the doors were opened.

"Good you're awake. Let's go," a deep male voice ordered.

Dean didn't move or answer him and let his senses tell him where the kidnappers were. He wasn't playing into their hands and wanted to make it as hard as possible on them.

"Go get him," the voice growled angrily.

Two different footsteps could be heard coming into the container and Dean fisted his hands as he waited for his chance. A hand reached to grab him and he made his move lashing out with chop to the throat of the first assailant causing him to stagger backwards and start gagging for air. When the second one threw a punch, Dean dodged it and grabbed his arm, coming down hard and spinning to kick him in the gut making him hit the metal wall with a loud thump. Dean was quick and in the blink of an eye grabbed the first one around the neck and twisted hard, breaking it. He turned to the other and began to throw punches that propelled the second one toward the open doors, and using him as a shield when the third one fired a taser, hitting his accomplice. Blood splattered from the bloody nose of the tasered kidnapper as he jerked uncontrollably. Dean was on the third one in seconds throwing hard punches that broke his nose and knocked him out.

He didn't waste any time as he ran from the container and down a row of them trying to get away. He quickly turned right and continued to move making random turns trying to find his way out of this place. He didn't hear any pursuit, but didn't stop until he suddenly ran out into an open area only to be confronted by three other kidnappers. One in the front raised a gun and shot him. Dean stumbled backwards a couple of steps when he realized what happened, pulling the dart from his chest, until his legs gave out and he crumbled to the ground.

**spn**

Sam looked toward the door when someone knocked hard. He got up and went to answer it to find John standing on the porch looking road weary and anxious.

"John, c'mon in," Sam told him.

"Sammy you okay?" John asked pulling him into his embrace.

"I-I don't know..." Sam trailed off clinging to him for a moment before stepping back and wiping his eyes.

"John, good to see you," Nitro said.

"Nitro, have you heard anything from Dean?" he asked.

"He sent a delayed email to Sam if something like this was to happen. He had a tracking device on him and activated it. The others are going to the location and we're waiting to hear from them," she explained.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"How 'bout you sit down and rest John, I'm sure you must be tired after the drive," she suggested.

"I need to be looking for Dean," John growled in frustration.

"Let's see what the others find and we'll go from there," Nitro tried to convince him. "We don't have any other leads at the moment. Do you need anything?"

"No, no," John replied and then thought better. "I could use a cup of coffee."

"I've got a fresh pot made," Nitro told him. She headed into the kitchen with John following close behind her.

He accepted the offered cup and moved to pace between the family room and kitchen, not able to stay still.

"Would you like something to eat?" Sam asked hoping to maybe calm John some.

"No, coffee's good," he said sipping on the hot brew and letting the caffeine fuel his body and keep him going. He couldn't sit or stand still and roamed the rooms feeling trapped and useless while his son was missing. He wanted to do something, but knew he needed to wait until the others called with any information.

Sam sat at the bar and nursed a cup of coffee as he watched John pacing. He could feel the tension and worry wafting off him and knew how he felt. He was barely holding it together as it was and jumped when John laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. He wasn't sure if John was trying to comfort him or himself, but it didn't matter. The touch was enough to give them both the comfort they needed.

**spn**

Shadow pulled off the interstate and followed Caleb's directions toward the town and to the warehouse district. They continued until they found a large storage facility. He pulled through the gate and Storm checked the program to see they were close. They found a place to park and got out to continue their search. Storm followed the signal through a maze of containers until stopping in front of one. Benny dropped a bag and pulled out bolt cutters to cut the two locks off the doors. Shadow and Caleb made ready as they unlatched the doors and jerked them open. They brandished guns, training them on anything that moved, but slowly lowered the weapons when all they found was a dead body.

"Who is it?" Storm asked as Shadow moved into the container to check it out. He was sure it wasn't Dean and let out the breath he had been holding when he rolled the dead body over.

"It's not Gunny thank god, but no idea who he is," Shadow surmised. "He's not been dead for too long, maybe three or four hours. His neck was broken."

"I bet Gunny did that, and there's smears of blood over here at the door. Take a photo of the guy to see if we can identify him."

"Here," Storm said as he moved to the back of the container and reached up to pluck the tracker from where Dean had stuck it. "Here's the tracker."

"We're too late," Caleb sighed unhappily. He kicked a water bottle out of the way in anger.

"Check the walls out to see if Gunny left a message," Shadow told them as he pulled a flashlight out and began to shine it over the walls on one side.

"On it," the others said pulling out lights and doing the same to the other walls.

"Here, look," Caleb called to the others as he knelt and trained his light near the bottom of the walls.

"What'd you find?" Shadow asked.

"It looks like the Boss's initials, DW," he replied running a finger over the rough letters.

"Gunny was definitely here. Let's go see if someone in the office can tell us anything about this container," Shadow stated walking out of it to look at the numbers on the side.

"I'm going to call Nitro and let her know what we found," Storm said. He walked away and made the call while the others headed back toward the front of the facility.

Nitro answered on the third ring, "Hello."

"We were too late," Storm said quietly. "He was here; they had him in a storage container."

"Any clues to who took him?" she asked watching as John and Sam moved closer waiting for the news.

"No, but he took out one of the guys and looks like injured others. Shadow is going to check with the front office and see what we can find out about the container and check for security cameras."

"Keep me posted and guess you guys need to hang out around there until we see if anything turns up. If we do get something we'll join you."

"Will do Ni," Storm answered hanging up.

Nitro looked up at Sam and John and shook her head no. "He was there, but is gone now."

"Shit! I should head there," John said madly wanting to throw something.

"Let's see if they find out anything first," Nitro cautioned him. "We don't want to go off half cocked and waste precious time."

"You're right, I just can't stand the waiting around," he mumbled wiping a hand down his face as he started to pace again.

"I'm going to email a friend who's a computer whiz. We can use all the help we can get," Sam said getting up and going to his laptop. He brought up his email account and sent a quick email to the young woman, Charlie Bradbury, who helped them years ago when Dean and him were on the run. He explained what was going on with Dean missing and asked for her help. Sam gave her the address that the guys had gone to check out to see if she could pull anything from security cameras or traffic cams. He asked for her to call him if she found anything.

**spn**

Nitro pulled her cell out and checked the caller id before stepping to another room to answer it. She didn't want John or Sam to hear if it was bad news.

"Hello Shadow, any news?" she asked.

"We talked to the counter person and got info on who rented the container. Storm checked it out but found it was all fake, the name, the company, none of it paned out."

"Tell me you did find something," Nitro said.

"I'm sending you an email of the video from the facilities security cameras that should interest you," Shadow told her.

"Hold on," Nitro said. "Sam can I use your laptop?"

"Sure, did they find something?" he asked bringing the laptop to her.

Nitro brought up her email account and found the email from Shadow. She opened it and clicked on the video, enlarging the screen so they could see it better. John and Sam gathered around her as they watched the scene from the early morning hours. Things were in shadows from the outside lights but the three guys could be seen standing at the front of the office. It was less than a minute when another figure ran from between the storage units and skidded to a stop.

"Dean..." Sam gasped as he watched the scene play out.

They watched as Dean started to back away and one of the other guys drew a gun and shot at him. Sam sucked in a sharp breath as John cussed under his breath when Dean crumbled to the ground. With the grainy image and shadows from the lights, no one could tell if Dean had been badly hurt or possibly dead.

"No..." Sam whispered desperately clutching the back of the bar stool so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Nitro began to type on the keyboard, rewinding and enlarging the scene. "It's okay, it was a tranquilizer gun, Dean's not dead, just knocked out," she told them hearing both sigh with relief.

They continued to watch as two of the guys went over to grab Dean and drag him to a van that was barely in the screen. He was put in the back and they drove away into the night.

"We got it Shadow, but we couldn't see the van to get a license plate. Can you hack the traffic cams to see where it went?" Nitro told him putting her cell on speaker.

"Storm is trying but the firewall's been upgraded."

"I know someone who can help with that," Sam spoke up. "I'll call her right now and send this video to her." Sam pulled his cell out and stepped into the other room to contact Charlie to see if she could hack the traffic cams and find the van.

"Alright, we're going to grab something to eat and wait here to see if they're still anywhere around here," Shadow told them.

"That is fine. We'll get back to you if we find out anything from our end."

"Sound good to me," Shadow replied ending the call.

"Can I?" Sam asked reaching for his laptop.

"Sure, did you get in touch with your friend?"

"Yes. I'm sending her the video and she's going to get into the cameras for us," Sam answered quickly typing on the keyboard as he sent Charlie the video. "She said she'd get back to me asap."

"Excuse me," John mumbled as he hurried from the room to the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned back against it as he tried to rein in his frazzled nerves and caffeine buzz. His hand shook uncontrollably as he wiped it over his face. He stepped to the sink and leaned heavily against it as the scene of Dean being shot played in his mind making him tremble and his stomach churn. He swallowed hard so he wouldn't throw up as the bile rose in his throat.

After turning on the faucet and letting it run for a moment, John splashed the cold water on his face and looked up at his reflection in the mirror. Water dripped down his face as he stared into bloodshot eyes, stubbles of an unshaven face, darkness of bruising under his eyes from lack of sleep, and that haunted, bone weary despair in his eyes. He drew in some slow breaths before reaching for a hand towel to dry his face.

After relieving himself and washing his hands, John pulled himself together knowing this would not help his son, he needed to be strong for both his sons right now. John pulled on an internal strength that he didn't know he had and squared his shoulders as rage and anger replaced worry and concern. Someone was going to pay dearly for harming his son; he wouldn't stop until he found the person or persons responsible for this and put an end to them.

* * *

**A/N: So close but luck was not on their side. They will be learning soon why Dean was kidnapped and a plan is put into play. Thank you for the support for the story and so glad you like the mismatched family I have created. Reviews are always great. NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam walked the floor as he kept looking at his cell to make sure he didn't miss Charlie's call. He looked down the hall as John moved to join them. He could see a feverish look of determination in his eyes now and something else he couldn't describe, but it scared him. This was a side of John that he had never seen before and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"John are you alright?" Sam asked cautiously.

Before John could reply, Sam's cell started to ring and he fumbled with it, almost dropping it, as he hurried to answer.

"Hello? Charlie?" Sam said quickly.

"Hey Sam, I have some good and bad news," Charlie replied.

"Hold on let me put you on speaker..." Sam told her as he pressed the button on his cell. "I've got friends here that need to hear this. Go ahead."

"I was able to hack into the storage facility's security cameras and went back forty-eight hours to see what I could find. They only keep backup for a month so I couldn't find any thing on when the container was rented but most of it was done online except for the initial signing of the contract. As you probably guessed all the information that was given was fake."

"Could you trace anything back to a source?" Nitro asked as the others listened intently.

"Not from that no, but I was able to find the van on some traffic cams and got the license number. It was rented for a week from a business in Denver. Again fake ids and information for that too. I was able to follow the van out of the city but lost it when it picked up the interstate. What's strange here is I ran facial recognition on the dead guy found and one of the three that took Dean. The other two I couldn't get a good pic of to do it. They are mercenaries for hire from Europe. First time they've worked in the states that I can find. This doesn't make sense why they would be here and after Dean."

"That is weird. So there's a good chance the others are too, but who would they be working for?" John asked as his mind started whirling trying to process this information and if there was anyone in his past that would or could do this. "I need that license number and make and model of the van."

"Sure thing, I'll send all the info on that to Sam's laptop. I did find some large wire transfers into private accounts in the Caymans under their names and I'm still tracing the money trail. Whoever is behind this has someone good working for them, but I think they've met their match," she said with confidence. "That's all I have right now, but I'll stay in touch."

"Where was the van heading?" Nitro asked before she hung up.

"They were heading south along Interstate 35."

"I need to make some calls," John said getting up to leave the room. He was going to put out the word to all his contacts from bounty hunting for them to be on the lookout for the van.

"I'm setting up a program to check all the major cities off that interstate to see if the van is spotted on any cameras I can access. I've also called in a couple of hacker friends who are working a couple of other angles for me. I'll get back when I have more information. Later bitches," Charlie said.

"Interesting person," Nitro commented.

"But one of the best, if anyone can find Dean I thinks she's our best bet," Sam said.

"We need a map," Maverick said. He had remained quiet during all this and just listened picking up on every clue they had.

"What are you thinking?" Nitro asked.

"Here you go," Sam replied pulling out several maps.

Maverick unfolded one on the table and took a marker to highlight where the container had been and interstate 35. He studied it for a moment and ran a finger down the mark, pausing along the way where major arteries branched off it to study them. "I don't think they will know we've found the container or their dead associate so they have no reason to change their plans. We need to head for interstate 35. I figure they have probably a six hour lead on us so we head that way to be closer when something solid comes in."

"Agree, I'll contact the others to head down 35 and we'll meet somewhere along the way," Nitro said. She went into the other room and called Shadow with instructions to start down 35 and they would work out a meeting place.

"I'll go pack a bag," Sam said. He got up and closed his laptop before heading for his apartment. His mind was whirling now as everything Dean taught him started to come back and he began to make plans. They needed to make one quick stop when heading out of town so he could pick up additional medical supplies in case they were needed. He wanted to be prepared for the worse and hoped for the best.

**spn**

The two cars headed down the highway toward Interstate 35 and to meet up with the others who were coming down 35 in the same direction the van had taken. John and Sam were riding together and Nitro and Maverick were in another car following them. None had spoken much as they got ready to leave; being sure everything was packed that might be needed. Maverick had walkie-talkies so they could communicate easier between the cars when they needed to stop or had a problem.

Sam looked over at John and saw the tension in his posture and wondered if he should say something. "We'll find him," Sam said.

John glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the road. "I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what they are doing to him while they have him."

Sam looked down at his hands that were nervously pulling at his jacket hem. He was trying not to think about that. He couldn't let his mind go there if he was going to keep his head and be able to help. Sam hoped because they were moving him they hadn't had time to hurt him. He could only pray that was the case.

"_Sam, I just sent a text to Shadow to meet us at a motel off the interstate about two hours away. Over_," Nitro's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie.

"Got it. Over," Sam replied.

"Why are we stopping?" John asked.

"Ni, John wants to know why we're stopping. Over," Sam asked.

"_Because we are all exhausted and need a night's rest if we're going to be at the top of our game. We won't do Gunny any good if we make mistakes because we're too tired. Over." _

"Alright. Over," Sam answered looking at John to see if he was going to argue with her.

John gripped the steering wheel tighter and pressed his lips into a thin, tight line but didn't say anything. He knew what Nitro said made sense, but it still bothered him that they weren't pressing on to find his son. He rubbed a hand down his face, starting to feel the exhaustion taking over. He rolled his window down to let the cool air blow in to keep him awake. Sam had offered to drive, but he needed something to do to keep him mine occupied.

John let Maverick pass him to take the lead since Nitro had reserved four rooms at a motel and had the directions. It still rubbed him wrong to be stopping like this no matter he was dead on his feet. It was another thirty minutes before they picked up Interstate 35 and drove another twenty minutes before exiting the interstate and heading for a nice looking motel a half a mile down the road. There were restaurants across the street and above it that would make having dinner easier. Maverick signaled to pull into the parking lot of the motel and pulled up to the office. Nitro got out and went inside to get the rooms while the others waited. It wasn't long before she came back out and motioned them around the side of the building to the rows of rooms that branched off behind it. Nitro motioned them to two parking spaces and went to open a door to a room.

"I was able to get rooms together for us. Here you go John, you and Sam can have that room. Mav and I can share one and when the others get here I'll give them their keys," Nitro explained.

"Shadow sent me a text. They should be here in less than thirty minutes," Maverick told her.

"Why don't we get our things put in the rooms and we can have the guys meet us at the steakhouse. We can have an early meal and turn in," Nitro suggested. "I know everyone is worried, but sleep is what we need so our brains won't be fuzzy and we don't miss something. If they wanted Dean dead, I think that would have happened by now. There's another reason we don't know yet and once we have that things will start making sense."

"I'll send a text and let him know."

"C'mon Sam, let's get out bags," John said. He went around the car to unlock the trunk and they got their bags. John unlocked the room and stepped in to check it out before letting Sam enter. He watched Sam go automatically to the bed farthest away from the door like Dean had taught him. John smiled to himself seeing his son had taught Sam well.

Nitro and Maverick were waiting outside the rooms for them ready to walk down to the steakhouse to get a couple of tables for dinner. They walked down the sidewalk toward their destination and were almost to the building when a beeping horn had them turning around. They saw Storm pulling down the rows of cars to find a space to park. The other members of their team stepped out of a car and headed for them.

"Good timing," Maverick said. He bumped fists with his teammates and nodded to Caleb and Benny that he didn't know.

"You must be the team member we haven't met, I'm Caleb and this is Benny," Caleb introduced them.

"Maverick, thanks for the help," he replied.

"Glad you're here guys," Nitro greeted them.

"Hey everyone," Shadow greeted them. "How you holding up kid?" he whispered into Sam's ear when he pulled him into a hug.

"Barely hanging on," Sam mumbled clinging to Shadow for a moment before pulling away.

"C'mon guys, now that we're all here let's go get something to eat," Nitro encouraged trying to herd them toward the door. It was like trying to wrangle five year olds at a birthday party who all wanted to go in different directions.

"She's right, we need to eat so we can rest a few hours and hopefully some of our contacts will have found a lead for us. We're not doing Dean any good standing around," John barked out getting impatient with them.

Everyone turned to look at him, but understood his frustration and didn't take any offense with him.

"Sorry, just on edge and worried about Dean," John apologized.

"No worries John, we are all worried about Gunny," she told him. "You heard him move out," Nitro said loudly as she looped her arm through John's and steered him to the front door. The others fell in behind them and they went in for diner. The meal was eaten faster than usual since they all wanted to get back to the motel to plan and get some rest.

"Okay guys, here are your room keys, we're all right here together," Nitro said handing out the other keys. "Try and get some sleep and we'll regroup in the morning. Hopefully we'll have gotten some clues to where Gunny is and can plan how to rescue him."

"Good night guys," Shadow waved as he waited for Storm to unlock their room.

"See you in the morning," Caleb called opening the door to the room he and Benny would share.

"C'mon Sammy, we should try to get some rest," John told Sam clapping a hand on his shoulder and turning him toward their room.

"Nite guys," Sam said. He couldn't keep the tiredness from his voice or the slump of his shoulders. He walked into the room and finally decided he needed to read the email Dean had left him. Sam had put it off because he was sure Dean was alive and had a gut feeling this was for him in case he died. Reading it would only make this seem all the more real and make the chance of losing Dean hit home. He sat on the bed and opened his laptop while John moved around the room getting ready for bed. Sam pushed everything away and focused on the screen as he opened up the email once again and let his finger hover over the enter button as he stared at the attachment with his name on it. He let out the breath he was holding and pressed it.

_'Hey Sammy,_

_If you are reading this something has happened to me. I don't know what and I know you have done the right thing and contacted the team. Listen to me, don't be afraid for me. You focus all your efforts and energy in finding me or if the worse thing has happened and I am gone...You don't give up, you have your life to live and our family to help support you. You let them do that. It's okay to mourn, but don't let it consume you. Take care of Dad for me, he'll need you, and be sure my namesake doesn't forget me. Having you come into my life when you did was the best thing that happened to me. I got a brother that I never had, I got back a father that I thought I had lost for good and you gave me a sense of purpose again. You helped me as much as I helped you. Enough of this chick flick crap; do what you have to do Sammy, just never give up. _

_Dean'_

Sam felt the tears run down his cheeks and blur the screen before he closed the email and sat back against the headboard for a moment. He let the words sink in and prayed that Dean was still alive and they could find him in time.

"Sam everything okay?" John asked when he sat the wetness on his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's fine," Sam coughed and got up to use the bathroom.

John watched him hurry into the bathroom and wondered what had upset him. He knew Sam was taking this hard and wished he could help ease his pain, but knew he couldn't. He watched Sam come out of the bathroom and move back to the bed to crawl under the covers and turn on his side facing away from him.

"Good night son," he said softly. He turned off the lamp between the beds and settled down hoping sleep would come quickly for the both of them.

* * *

**A/N: They are getting close and plans will be made to rescue Dean. Thank you for reading my creation and I hope you are enjoying it. It is so much fun writing these characters I have created. I do like reviews if you have a moment. NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A bucket of ice cold water was flung into Dean's face bringing him to consciousness quickly. He tried to breath through the abrupt awakening and jerked on his arms that where pulled above his head by chains. It took Dean a minute to get his bearings and notice his surroundings. He was in a cold, cinder block room that was lit by work lights that hurt his eyes. He was standing on the balls of his feet since the chains were pulled tightly not allowing him to stand flat. Dean didn't have a shirt on and he shivered from the icy water running down his body and soaking into his jeans. His shoulders felt like they were on fire from supporting his weight for however long he had hung here. His feet were cramping and he tried to move them to ease the pain. It took him a moment to focus on shadows just outside of the light moving around, but couldn't make out who they were.

"Hope we didn't disturb your nap," a male voice said sarcastically, with an accent that wasn't American.

"Who are you?" Dean rasped out, coughing and trying to clear his throat. He licked his lips for any moisture to ease the dryness of his mouth and throat.

"That's not important. You're just the means to an end," the voice continued. He spoke with authority and power, wanting to make Dean fear him, but it didn't work.

"What end?" Dean demanded not hiding his anger and defiance. He didn't know who this person was, but he wasn't afraid. It would take more than this to break him.

"You're my bait," the voice answered as a man stepped out of the shadows to move toward Dean.

He looked a little older than Dean and seemed to have an air of privilege about him. Dean was sure the man was British from his accent, dress and mannerism. At first sigh, he didn't like him. He could see the evil in his dark eyes, but Dean showed no fear.

"Bait for what?" Dean questioned.

"Not what, who," he sneered with a laugh.

Before Dean could prepare himself the man drove a fist into his gut, knocking the air from his lungs and putting more strain on his shoulders. He didn't have time to recover as another fist connected with his face, splitting his lip and rocking his head backwards. The next punch almost sent him back into the blackness had not another bucket of icy water been thrown in his face, drenching him again. He struggled to draw in a breath and to stop his body from rocking back and forth as his muscled screamed in pain. Something hard slammed into his side and he was sure a rib cracked or was broken. As he stopped his swinging, the bat was swung again connecting to his other side making him cringe and caused him to shorten his breaths.

The pain was intense if he tried to pull in too much air. His head was jerked backward and the man stared gleefully at him, seeing the pain in his eyes, but Dean pushed it down and stared with boldness and hatred. With a sudden kick, Dean lashed out with his foot catching the tormentor a glancing blow to the side because he turned or his kick would have got him in the stomach. The man laughed at his attempt to hurt him and swung the bat at Dean's leg. Dean was able to jerk enough to take the impact to the calf and not the front where it would definitely have broken bone. He felt the jar and streak of pain run up his leg and tensed his entire body to not cry out with the pain. Blackness descended once again, but he was slapped in the face to keep him conscious.

"Can't have you passing out on me yet now can we?" he gloated in delight. "There's a little more I need to do before I can send the cheese to the mouse."

Dean glared at him with murder in his eyes as he tried to pull his body up a little by grabbing the chains. He never took his eyes off his tormentor when he picked up a stiletto from a table Dean could just barely make out. He rolled the knife in his hand and walked around Dean before suddenly lashing out, letting the blade slice into his chest. Blood beaded up and began to trickle down his skin, but Dean didn't make a sound. Before he could recover, the blade lashed out again, just barely breaking the skin but causing burning pain and another trail of blood. This was done several more time and yet he never made a sound. His chest was turning red from the streaks of blood running down it and soaking into the waist of his jeans. Dean barely had time to feel the injuries he had received when his tormentor spoke again.

"Do you know how many times a body can be stabbed and it not kill them or hit anything vital?" he asked before taking the knife and stabbing it into his bicep, twisting it viciously.

Dean clenched his jaw tightly and stopped the groan from passing his lips not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of hearing it, as he glanced at his arm. The knife passed cleanly through the muscle in his bicep and was sticking out the other side. It was like a piercing in the most evil way. Before the pain fully registered in his mind, the knife was jerked free allow blood to run down his arm and side.

"I think that will do for now. Can't have you bleeding out and dying on me now can I? No, that wouldn't do at all," the man said walking around him and eyeing his handiwork. He poked a finger into the wound in his bicep and chuckled when Dean jerked away from him. He took out a cell and snapped a couple of photos of Dean hanging there bloody and in chains. "Oh yes these will do nicely. I'm sure your **father** will come running when he gets a look at them."

"My father?" Dean asked hoarsely. His mind was trying to piece the facts together and when his father was mentioned, the missing puzzle piece fell into place. These kidnappers didn't want him nor had anything to do with him. It was his father that they wanted.

The light was turned off and Dean was left in the dark, trembling from the cold and fighting the unbearable pain from the knife cuts. His mind was racing as he tried to work out a plan to escape. His wrists were raw and his shoulders felt like they were coming out of their sockets as he gripped the chain and pulled himself upward enough to take the weight off the balls of his feet for a few minutes before he had to let go and hang again. He knew his team was looking for him; he just needed to hold out long enough for them to find him. He trusted every one of them and had to have faith and hope that they were out there right now searching for him. He had to keep the faith.

**spn**

John finished in the bathroom and pulled down the covers on his bed to get under them. He laid down thinking he couldn't go to sleep, but the sheer exhaustion threw him into a restless slumber. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable so his tired body could get some much needed rest. John finally closed his mind down and drifted away on a sea of rough waves.

Sam wasn't fairing much better as he rolled from one side to the other and moaned softly in his sleep. Old memories crept into his dreams making him anxious and stressed. He jerked himself almost awake, but settled back down with a sigh, trying to find happier memories to fill his dreams. Sleep finally found his way into his mind and he slept heavily for the rest of the night until a sudden sense of doom had him crying out and sitting up in bed breathing hard.

"Sam, what's wrong?" John slurred as he wiped sleep from his face trying to clear his vision.

"I don't know..." Sam trailed off as he tried to pull up what caused him to wake. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom to relieve himself and splash cold water on his face. It was still early, but he didn't think he would get anymore sleep now. He dried his face and walked back into the other room to see John sitting at the table staring wide eyed at his cell with a pale look on his face. "John? What is it?"

John couldn't speak or move but allowed Sam to take his cell and see the photos sent to him. Sam blanched and gasped in horror at them. He didn't waste any time hurrying out of the room and going next door to bang on it, rousting Nitro and Maverick from sleep.

"Sam what's wrong?" Nitro asked when she saw how shaken he seemed. She accepted the cell when Sam couldn't speak as he leaned heavily against the doorframe not sure what to do. "Maverick get the others up," Nitro stated and quickly steered Sam back to his room where she found John still sitting at the table.

"We need to leave," John said getting up.

"No, wait," Nitro said. "We first need to see if this message can be traced."

"I've got to do what it says or they're going to kill Dean," John exclaimed as he grabbed clothes to stuff into his bag.

"Look, I don't think they know where you are or that you've got help since they are giving you twenty-four hours to get to this location. We've got to play this smart so we can get Dean back and keep you safe."

The others joined Nitro and John in his room and Nitro passed the cell around to show them. They all stiffened and cussed under their breath as any thoughts of sleep fled them. The team's features turned dark and deadly seeing what had been done to Gunny and every one of them knew blood was going to be spilled.

"I'll call Charlie and see what she can do with this message," Sam said hunting his cell and stepping away from the conversation so he could talk to her. He came back a few minutes later and said, "Charlie is going to see what she can do to trace the call." He looked down at John's cell as it began to ring and handed it to him.

"Hello," John answered. "Yes...Yes...Where...I'll let you know. Thanks for the information." John had perked up suddenly and ended the call. "That was a friend; he thinks he saw the van we're looking for."

"Where?" several asked quickly.

"About five hours south of here off 35 at a town called Ardmore. That's only an hour from where I am to meet the kidnappers."

"Alright, pack and let's head out. We'll get a motel in the area for a base and go from there," Nitro told them. "John can I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"What?" he asked watching the others leave. Sam stepped into the bathroom to change so they could have some privacy.

"We will need to contact the local police when we get there. I know you don't think that will be a good idea, but if there are casualties...I don't want the team to get caught up in a bunch of red tape or arrested. We are taking the law into our own hands, so let's play this right. We'll talk to the captain or sheriff, whoever is in charge and lay it out for them. I'm sure I can convince them to work with us and not against us."

John growled under his breath and stared at the wall in front of him as he mulled over what she said for a few minutes. He knew she was right, but didn't like it. He didn't want to do anything to endanger Dean's life.

"Fine, but we're doing it our way and that's not negotiable."

"Understood. Wouldn't have it any other way. You can come out now Sam," she called before heading to her room.

They were all packed and ready to head out within fifteen minutes. This was their first real lead and they wanted to make the most of it. Maverick had contacted a friend to see if he could find the van on any traffic cams in the area to narrow their search. The three cars sped down Interstate 35 toward Ardmore and hopefully closer to Dean.

* * *

**A/N: So now we know Dean is being used for bait to get his father. Now the planning really begins and will the locals be cooperative? The rescue is coming soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I do like to know your thoughts. NC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Being a woman of action and Dean's second in command, Nitro had found a motel for them, reserved rooms and guided them there. She went in and got the rooms. They used one to gather in and started devising a plan on how to find Dean.

"Alright, we've got the coordinates John is supposed to be at in seven hours. I'm sure they're going to have it guarded to be sure he comes alone," Nitro said pulling out the map she had bought of the area. "Shadow, you and Storm go check it out, see what's there and if anyone is watching the place."

"On it," Shadow said. They got up and headed out to scout the area and report back.

"John I put a call in to the sheriff's department and he is going to meet us at the diner across the street," Nitro said.

"Let's get this over with then," John grunted still not happy about including the locals.

**spn**

The diner was quiet for the time of day and they had their pick of tables. Nitro led them to a corner one away from the other customers and ordered a tea and coffee when the waitress came around. They didn't have to wait long before a uniformed man walked into the diner and looked around. He spotted them in the corner, and when he made eye contact with Nitro knew that was who he was looking for.

"Hello Sheriff, thank you for meeting us," Nitro greeted him as he took a seat at the table.

"Your phone call sounded a little mysterious so I figured I'd better check it out," he said. "Name's Benson."

"Well Sheriff Benson, I'm Nitro and this is John and we have a delicate situation here that you need to be aware of," Nitro introduced them and got right to the point.

"And what might that me?" he asked.

They stopped talking as the waitress brought the drinks and took the sheriff's order.

"My son has been kidnapped," John stated pulling his cell out and showing him the message.

The sheriff looked at the photo and read the message below it.

"Do you know who took him?"

"No, but we already have a team together to get him back," John said. "Our team consists of professionals and well trained to handle situations like this. We are only telling you this out of common curtsey, but in no way are you stopping us from going after my son."

"You do know you can't take the law into your own hands right?" he asked suspiciously.

"The clock is counting down; we don't have time for a task force to be assembled. We've been tracking the kidnappers since Colorado where Gunny was taken," Nitro tried to explain. "We're all ex-military and this is what we were trained for and did for ten years in special ops. Our team is made up of the best of the best. Don't sell us short. We could have done this under your nose and not contacted you, but we didn't want any fall out over it. This is our team leader they've got, and we're not going to stand down from this." She paused for a moment as the waitress came back and waited for her to leave. "I thought we could have a joint force. I don't know how many deputies you have or their skill set, but if you can find five of your best they can team with one of us. That way your presence would be there and you can have full credit for the takedown. The ones we could identify are all wanted in several countries overseas, so we'll be doing them a favor by taking them out and you could get some brownie points by taking the credit. We don't want any of that; all we want is Gunny back safe."

"I don't know if I can let civilians do something like this."

Nitro straightened and gave him a stone cold glare. "We are Marines and Army Rangers first and civilians second. Don't think for a minute we can't handle this. We take care of our own, always have, always will."

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" John asked bluntly knowing small, local police forces didn't have much experiences with cases like this.

"Well no..." he started but was cut off.

"This is my son's life we're talking about, and I won't have him killed because you don't know how to handle the situation. Let them do what they do best."

The sheriff looked from Nitro to John seeing the determination and how serious they were. He knew they would do this with or without his help.

"I could call in the FBI."

"No," John and Nitro said together.

"That would make matters worse. We know these guys are ex-military, guns for hire from Europe, but we don't know how many or where Gunny is being held. John is going in and we're going to track him. We have everything set up and ready. Work with us here because you won't stop us. So do we have a deal or not?" Nitro asked deciding she needed press him for an answer.

"Alright, I don't think I can stop you unless I arrest you, but I have a feeling that would be a bad idea. Where do you want to meet?" Sheriff Benson finally agreed.

"If you will have your men ready, when we follow John I will send you directions to follow us. We don't want to spook them so we're hanging back, but we'll have trackers in place."

"Guess I better go and round up some men then since time's not on our side," he said.

"Thank you Sheriff," John said standing and shaking his hand. "Appreciate your cooperation and help."

"Just try not to break too many laws before we get there," he suggested before turning to leave.

"That went better than expected. At least he agreed and we didn't have to stash him away somewhere until this was over with," Nitro said. "Let's finish our drinks and head back to the motel. It won't be long before you need to head out."

**spn**

John and Nitro let themselves back into the room seeing everyone was preparing for tonight. They looked up when they came back in but didn't say anything knowing they would be told what had happened.

"Charlie sent me a text she couldn't trace the message, it was bounced off too many servers all over the world," Sam informed them, disappointment in his voice.

"It was to be expected Sam. I didn't think whoever took him would be that careless. All this is too professional," Nitro stated. "Okay, we know the dead kidnapper found in the container was a mercenary from Europe and his partners are too. It seems they all have a military background and were dishonorably discharged. They work for the highest bidder, so whoever did hire them has to have money. John do you know anyone who would have a grudge or something against you that might have connections overseas?"

"No, I've tried to go back over all the collars I've made over the years and no one stands out. Most of my skips are from this country," John said. "I don't understand how this is about me."

"Maybe when we find the money man that will answer all our questions. Alright, let's get ready for the meeting; check our weapons and surveillance equipment."

Sam helped Maverick carry in the bags containing the equipment and weapons. Caleb and Benny were impressed with their arsenal as they took out weapons to check and clean if needed. Nitro worked on making small explosive devices to take out locks on doors that would be efficient and quiet. John had his own bag that he brought in but knew he couldn't take a weapon to the meeting. He knew he would probably be checked for weapons and tracking devices. Caleb and Benny went out for takeout for everyone and returned to the room the same time Shadow and Storm did.

They went over the photos taken and a diagram Storm had drawn of the place deciding where the best places to stake it out would be. A plan was discussed on how to track John back to Dean and rescue both of them.

"John I'm sure you know they'll probably search you for trackers so I'm going to use a special tracking spray that can't be detected by electronic equipment," Nitro explained to John as she pulled a small spray bottle from her pack. "It will allow us to track you, but as backup Storm I need you to position yourself where you can tag the vehicle they will be driving."

"No problem," Storm said. "I know the perfect spot."

"I should get there at least thirty minutes before the time. They would think I would be anxious and want to get to Dean."

"Agree. Let's all get ready. Sam, I brought you clothes," she said pulling camouflage clothes from her pack for him.

"Thanks," Sam said. He headed for the bathroom to change as the others went to their rooms to do the same.

It was still going to be dust when the meeting took place, but it would only take a short period of time before darkness fell and they didn't know how far they would have to travel when John was taken. The site they chose for John was isolated and had only one way in and out so it could be monitored and would be hard to tail them with a vehicle and not be seen. They would have to pick the vehicle up after it took John and left the site. Nitro tried to be sure that they covered all the ways to track John in case one failed. She knew this was their only chance to find Gunny and couldn't blow it.

**spn**

The team gathered back in John's room all dressed in camouflage and ready to carry out their mission. John was the only one in regular clothes. Nitro sprayed John's neck and shirt with the tracking spray before he slipped on his jacket. She wanted to be sure if they made him change clothes they would still be able to track him. Sam had the pack with the first aid kit he had put together over his shoulder to take and hopefully not need.

"Alright, slight change in plan guys. We contacted the local law enforcement around here and they are going to be joining us. We will team up with one of theirs to one of ours. That way if there are any deaths we will be covered. I know this isn't how we work, but since we're not the law this is how it's got to be. Any questions?" she asked looking around at the faces seeing no one was going to argue about it. When no one spoke she continued. "Good. We know what to do, so let's get Gunny back. Everyone get your mind set, it's almost time," Nitro told them, taking on the role of leader for now.

It was still an hour before John needed to leave, but Shadow and Storm left so Storm could be dropped off and set up to tag the vehicle. Shadow was going to wait at a gas station for the others to get there so they could hopefully pick up whatever vehicle John was put in and follow it. John had been instructed to take a cab to within a mile of the place and walk the rest of the way on foot.

"Are you ready John?" Nitro asked as she looked at the time.

"Yes," he said. He adjusted his coat again and squared his shoulders knowing whatever happened next would determine his son's fate.

"The cab should be here in a few minutes."

John got up to look out the window willing the cab to get there. He stiffened and made ready to leave when it pulled up to in the motel parking lot and waited.

"Listen; don't try to be a hero. Remember we will be right behind you and will handle any guards they have. You need to find Gunny," Nitro cautioned him before he walked out the door. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I don't plan on it," he said closing the door and heading for the cab.

They watched from the window and waited until the cab had left before going out to get in their cars to follow. They didn't want to be too close in case anyone was watching John. They knew where he was heading so didn't need to keep the cab in sight. The cars pulled into the gas station and found Shadow waiting on them. They pulled in beside him and he got out to join them.

"Storm is in place to get the tracker on the vehicle and to radio me what they are driving. I'll pick him up and catch up to you guys."

"Good. Now all we need to do is wait for the kidnappers to show up and take John," Nitro said sending a text to the Sheriff that things were in play and to be ready. They had agreed on a place for them to wait nearby and out of sight until they saw where the kidnappers were heading. So far things were on track and no mishaps had happened. Nitro hoped luck was on their side and that fate wouldn't throw a monkey wrench into the mix.

**A/N: The plan is in place and the chess board is full. Now all they have to do is wait for the bad guys to make the next move. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Only four more chapters and the trip will be over. It's make my day to get reviews. NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

John paid the cab driver and got out of the car, letting it drive away. He looked down the dirt road which led to an abandoned factory that didn't look like it had been used in a long time. He started walking down the road, ever scanning the surrounding area for danger. John glanced at his watch and saw he was early but didn't think he would have long to wait. He could feel the eyes watching him and stopped when he saw the faded road sign. He stood there looking around as the sun was starting to set casting the land in shadows. He stood there fifteen minutes before he saw headlights in the distance coming toward him.

The dirty, white van pulled up and stopped so the headlights reflected off him. Two guys in ski masks got out and walked toward him guns drawn. John held his hands up and waited as one searched him for weapons and then pulled out a wand to go over his body for trackers. When they saw he was clean, his wrists were zip tied behind his back and a hood was pulled over his head. They led him to the van and roughly shoved him inside, making him fall hard onto the floor of the van bruising his arm and side.

Storm watched the altercation and zeroed in on the van through the scope of his rifle. He waited until they were back in the van before firing, planting a tracker into the back fender of the vehicle. He watched as it moved about a thousand yards and stopped for a moment as another assailant moved from the brush to get in the open side door.

"Package is picked up, white van license plate RYU 657, Texas plates," Storm whispered into his com unit before moving from his position and jogging toward the road to meet Shadow.

"Roger Storm," Nitro responded. She looked at those that were standing around and nodded it was a go. The others got in the cars without speaking while Nitro sent a text before getting in too. Sam had his laptop opened and was tracking John with both devices to be sure they didn't lose him.

"Both are broadcasting fine," Sam mumbled as he tapped on the keys. "They're heading west away from the town."

"Got it. Send Shadow a text so he can find us. We're going to meet up with the locals when they stop," Nitro said. She got a glimpse of the van way ahead of them but didn't try to close the gap. They were not taking any chances of being seen.

**spn**

John grunted in pain as he was tossed into the back of the van since his hands were tied behind him. He tried to judge where they were heading but really couldn't tell. The road was bumpy until they got to the end and turned onto the paved road. No one spoke in the van and the only sound was the growl of the engine and hum of the tires on the asphalt. The driver was driving the speed limit so not to attract attention from anyone.

They drove about fifteen miles before turning off the highway onto a side road and continued on the winding road toward some old abandoned warehouses. It took them another twenty minutes before they slowed and turned into the complex and drove through it to one of the end warehouses. The driver honked the horn and a large door was pushed open allowing the van to drive inside and stop.

"Any problems?" one asked when they got out.

"No, he did as he was told. Didn't see any tails either."

The side door of the van was opened and hands grabbed John dragging him out. He barely got his feet under him when he was steered deeper into the building and down a flight of stairs. John was pushed into a room and stumbled going down on his knees and fell over. He lay on the cold concrete floor getting his breath before rolling his body until it hit something solid. He used the wall to help get to a sitting position and strained to hear anything around him. The hood was still on but he couldn't make out any light filtering through it.

"Who's there?" a weak voice asked that was barely recognizable.

"Dean?" John replied trying to pin point where the voice was coming from. "Where are you?"

"Dad?" Dean asked an edge to his voice. "Why did you come? I was bait to lure you here. It's you they want."

"I know. Things will be okay. Are you hurt?" John asked carefully sliding his foot along the wall and easing toward Dean's voice. He could tell he was weak and barely hanging on. As he moved away from the wall, his balance seemed distorted in the darkness and he had to catch himself to keep from falling. Nothing prepared you for total and complete darkness like this and it was unnerving.

"I've had worse," Dean replied, coughing hard as he shivered from the cold.

"Keep talking, I'm going to try and find you."

"I thought I was going to meet a new client. They tasered me and drugged me. I almost got away, but they caught me again..." he spoke, his voice getting weak near the end.

"Can you lean toward me and get a hold of the hood over my head?" John asked when he bumped into Dean's body. He eased up against him and tilted his head toward what he thought was Dean's face. John could feel Dean moving and felt a tug on the hood so he stepped away letting it slip up off his head. He looked around but couldn't see anything in the pitch black room. "Is there anything in here I could use to cut zip ties?"

"I don't know, didn't get a good look around," Dean strained to say. He knew if his Dad was here, the others were not far behind. He didn't want to say anything in case someone was listening.

"Well, well, I see you found your son," a male voice said clapping his hands. Lights were suddenly turned on blinding both John and Dean.

John moved to stand in front of Dean to shield him as he squinted his watering eyes trying to see. He was suddenly grabbed by two guys and pulled away from his son, to be brought before the leader.

"So you have me let my son go," John demanded trying to pull away from the ones holding him and was rewarded with a punch in the stomach. He would have fallen if the bad guys hadn't kept a strong grip on him. Several more punches were thrown, splitting John's lip and cutting off his oxygen supply. When he could get his breath, John looked up at evidently the leader before speaking. "Who the hell are you and why are you doing this?" he slurred and spit blood to the side as he tried to draw in a short breath.

"You wouldn't know me, this is the first time I have been to this country, but you met my father," he answered. "His name was Crowley and you helped kill him."

"That asshole was a vicious murderer and deserved what he got," John spat at him as his anger begin to build. "It was you that murdered Bill and Ellen, wasn't it?"

"Of course, you should have seen the look in their eyes when I tied them to the bed and told them I set explosives. Priceless," he gloated, throwing out his hands and laughing.

"You bastard!" Dean yelled at him as he pulled on his restraints rubbing more skin from his wrists and making them bleed. It felt like every muscle in his body was on fire and the more he tried to move around, the worse the intense pain got. Fresh blood ran down his arms and made his wrists slick with it. He hoped his team would get here soon before this got worse.

**spn**

"They've stopped moving," Sam said. He began to type quickly getting the location. "It's a warehouse complex about six miles from here."

"Okay, text Shadow and the sheriff and give them the location to meet us there," Nitro told him as she pressed harder on the gas. She didn't know how long whoever took John would keep him alive and wanted to get there as soon as she could. She glanced in the rearview mirror to be sure Caleb and Benny was still behind her.

Nitro pulled over to the side of the road on a small hill that overlooked the complex so they could get the lay of the land and see if there was anyone down there. Caleb pulled in behind her and stopped so they could get out.

"Shadow's not far behind us and the sheriff should be arrived within ten minutes," Sam told her.

"Maverick, you want to get the thermal imaging scope and see if there's anyone down there," Nitro ordered.

"On it," he said moving to do what she asked. He got the scope and moved away to get a better point of view of the complex.

Six minutes later, two sheriff vehicles pulled off to the side of the road and four men and two women got out to join Nitro. They were dressed in bullet proof vests and gear for riots. The deputies eyed Nitro and the others who were dressed for battle. The sheriff and his deputies joined Sam and Nitro and looked at the warehouses.

"Sheriff, glad you could join us," Nitro greeted him shaking his hand. "We have two more that will be here shortly."

"I found them," Maverick stated when he came back. "They're in the far building and it looks like there's probably about ten or so down there. They have a couple of genies for power. I think there's a lower level I can't see, that may be where they are being held."

"Thanks Maverick. Okay listen up..." Nitro started moving to stand in front of the deputies. "Each of you will pair up with one of our team before going down there. I want to make it clear that you are to let us take the lead in this. We have all been trained for this type of situation and know how to take the enemy out quietly and keep the element of surprise for as long as we can. I don't mean to step on anyone's toes here because some of you may have military training too, but trust me when I say this is old hat to us. If you do as you're told everyone should walk away from this. Now are there any questions?" she ended looking at the deputies in turn.

The deputies looked to the sheriff to see if he was going to say anything and saw he was allowing this woman to take the lead. Some bristled at being given orders from a woman, but didn't voice their dislike as they looked at the guys standing with her. None of them were someone you wanted to meet in a dark alley.

"Alright people, I know this isn't our usual way of doing things, but I think we may be a little out of our league here and a little out gunned. So you follow their lead, understood?" the sheriff added to show his people he was in agreement.

"Thank you Sheriff. Good, this is the last of our team," Nitro said as Shadow and Storm pulled up and got out of their car. They grabbed their weapons and walked to the group. "This is Sheriff Benson and five of his finest deputies who are going to help us. We are pairing up with one of them."

"Fine with me, name's Shadow," Shadow introduced himself to a deputy that was about his size. That seemed to break the ice and the others paired with the military ones.

"Sam, you're with me. Our main goal is to find Gunny and John. Sheriff, want to join us?" she asked.

"It will be my pleasure," Benson nodded. He was curious to see how this team worked together, because so far they were doing a job he knew his men could not have done alone. His respect for them grew as he fell in step with Nitro.

"Okay, we'll take the road down and split up before getting to the last warehouse. Three go right and two come with me and go left. We need the element of surprise so quiet is the key here. If you have to kill do it silently, otherwise disarm and detain. We don't know the exact number so be watchful. Silencers on. Comms in and check," she said slipping the ear bud into her ear. "Check, check." It was repeated and everyone nodded. Before they started out the team pulled cameo face paint out and quickly covered their face and passed it to the deputies who at first wasn't sure what to do but copied the others. Nitro gave Sam hers when she was done and he swiped it across his face and chin. Without another word, they moved out as one team ready to do battle.

**A/N: Now we know who has Dean and John, but can they get to them in time? Thank you to any guests who have left reviews and to all who have taken this journey with me. Reviews do make my day. NC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The team moved through the darkness like spirits in a graveyard, ever sweeping and being alert for any danger. The deputies did as they were instructed and let the team members take the lead and followed close behind them as backup. Nitro used hand signals when it was time to separate and they split up to hit the place from two sides.

Shadow, Benny, and Maverick, along with their deputy partners, worked their way through the shadows toward the far side of the warehouse. Shadow held up a hand to stop and watched as two guards walked side by side down the side of the building. Their backs were to them and Shadow motioned for Maverick to follow him as they moved silently up behind the pair. Before either man knew what happened, the Marines had them unconscious and on the ground.

The others quickly joined them and disarmed the two and the deputies hand cuffed them and gagged them. The bodies were moved deeper into the darkness out of sight and the team moved on. Another guard walked around the corner right into them and Benny clamped a hand over his mouth and clamped a strong arm around is neck and pressed hard until he was unconscious. He guided the body to the ground and gripped a hand full of jacket to drag him behind a dumpster. A deputy cuffed and gagged him and removed his weapons so he would no longer be a threat.

Everyone flatted against the side of the building when they heard voices coming their way from around the side. A voice called out softly in French and then English and got no answer. The two spoke between themselves and had their guns ready to use as they rounded the corner. Two spits from assault rifles put them on the ground with bullets to the head. They were dead before they hit the ground. The bodies were disposed of and Shadow picked the lock on the side door so they could get inside.

**spn**

Nitro, Storm, Sam, Caleb, the deputies and sheriff moved down the shadows toward the warehouse and stopped to check the placement of any guards. Two were walking along the side toward each other and met to exchange a few words before they parted. Nitro nodded to Storm and Caleb who crept away and managed to get between the two guards. They stalked like tigers behind the two and as the guards started to turn around were taken down and subdued. The deputies moved to disarm, cuff and gag the guards before quickly dragging them out of sight.

The sheriff nodded his approval as they regrouped and moved to the warehouse wall. San spotted a door further down and they continued to it to find it locked. Nitro pulled out a spray can and sprayed the key hole and stepped back. Storm took the knob and jerked it hard breaking the lock and getting it open. He cracked the door, checking for traps and a guard before opening it enough to squeeze through. The rest followed suit and gathered behind some discarded equipment. There were dim lights further into the structure and the smell of food that had been cooked. Storm motioned to Caleb to follow him and signaled for Nitro and Sam to go search for the others. They separated, each knowing what needed to be done.

Storm, Caleb and their deputy partners moved closer to the lights trying to determine if any others were in there. They didn't know how many had been outside and taken down by the others, but they were being cautious. Two mercenaries were sitting at a table with plates in front of them. Storm and Caleb came at them from different directions and used the butt of their guns to knock them out. Another one walked into the light and Storm took him out with a well place knife to the chest before anyone else could react. They let the deputies cuff and gag the unconscious ones, while Caleb and Storm hid the body of the third. The room was swept looking for signs of any others.

A shot rang out and one of the deputies grunted as he clutched his arm where the bullet hit. Storm and Caleb cornered the guy and took him down using zip ties to restrain him, leaving him tied to an iron pipe. Storm pulled out field dressing and check the deputy to see it was a through and through and nothing major was hit. He quickly bandaged the wound and made sure he was okay before they moved on leaving the deputy with the subdued guards.

**spn**

Nitro led her group down the hallway, hugging the wall, and toward the back where lights could be seen highlighting steps going down to another level. She sent Storm to the check it out and waited as he eased down the steps and disappeared. They waited patiently until Storm spoke in their ears.

"_All clear." _

With those two words, the others made their way down the steps to the lower level and met Storm at the bottom. A line of small lights fastened to the side of the wall led down a hallway lined with doors. Nitro let Storm take the lead and kept Sam and the sheriff to the rear for safety reasons as they checked each door and room. The small group was only a third of the way down the hall when a door opened and two guards stepped out not seeing the group at first because they plastered themselves against the wall. As they looked up and started for the stairs two soft spits came from the guns of Storm and Caleb taking them both down, but not killing them. They were quickly disarmed and subdued. Nitro motioned for them to take the prisoners back to the top level, she would handle the door.

Sam knew Dean and John were behind this door and gripped his gun tightly ready to take on whoever was on the other side. His muscles were tense and wound tightly like a spring ready to be released. He watched as Nitro took off a small pack she was carrying and pulled out what looked like clay. She pinched off small amounts and pressed it tightly on the hinges of the door and into the key hole. Nitro used detonator cable to run from each mound of explosive and hooked it to a trigger. They stepped back and covered their ears as she got ready to blow the door.

**spn**

One of the guards holding John let go and spoke into a radio clipped to his vest and walked over to the leader and spoke softly to him before getting a nod from him. He motioned for the other guard to follow him as they went to the door and unlocked it to go out. The leader pulled at gun and held it on John as he went to the door and locked it back.

John knew something was going on outside this room and was sure it was the others taking the place over. He used the interruption to ease closer to Dean, not knowing what he could do, but at least he could put himself between this manic and his son.

"We may have company coming so I guess we need to move this little reunion along," Crowley's son said. He stepped back to the middle of the room. He sneered at both of them and grinned viciously. "I think it only fair that I take something from you that you hold dear like you did to me."

"No! You can't do this. He had nothing to do with your father's death. It was me, if you have to kill someone kill me," John begged the son of the assassin that he had helped kill.

"Don't Dad, he's going to kill us both, it doesn't matter," Dean gasped out.

"What's the fun of that? I don't know now much time we're going to have, but probably enough to have some fun," he laughed gleefully an insane look in his eyes. He raised the gun and aimed at Dean. The cock of the gun could be heard in the silence of the room. He smirked as he pulled the trigger.

John knew he couldn't get to the guy before he shot Dean and did the only thing he could. He launched himself in front of his son and felt the bullet enter his body as he fell to the floor. Pain radiated through his chest as he tried to breathe. He could feel the blood leaking from the wound and could hear someone yell his name above the roar in his ears.

Dean couldn't do anything but watch as the guy pointed his gun at him and stiffened his body to take the impact of the bullet. He glared at him with hatred and defiance, jutting his chin out not wanting to show any sign of fear. The sound of the gun going off echoed through the room and he cried out in despair as he watched his father jump in front of him to take the bullet instead of him. He jerked on the chains holding him up trying to get loose but only managed to make is wrist bleed.

"What a pity, guess it's your turn," he said cocking the gun again.

Before he could fire, a loud bang startled him and the door to the room fell inward crashing into the floor. He quickly turned the gun toward the door when two figures appeared in the smoke but before he could fire, shots ran out sending him staggering backwards as they hit home. Sam aimed for the chest, while Nitro zeroed in on the head; neither wanting to take any chances the shooter would be getting back up. He dropped to the floor as blood seeped from the wounds in his chest and head.

"Dean!" Sam cried out running into the room and letting his eyes bounce around it until he saw him. He rushed toward him and saw John lying on the floor with a pool of blood forming around him.

"Help Dad, he's been shot," Dean rasped out his voice almost gone.

"I'll get him down," Nitro said as she went to the wall to undo the chain holding Dean up.

"Let me help," the sheriff offered pulling slightly on the chain so Nitro could work it free.

They lowered Dean to the ground and Nitro hurried to his side. "I need a key to get these chains off his wrists."

"I'll check the guy's pockets," Sheriff Benson told her before going to the body against the wall. He knelt down and rummaged through his pockets until he found a key ring with four keys on it. "Try these."

"How's John?" Nitro asked Sam as she worked on finding the right key.

"I need a hand cuff key," Sam said seeing he needed his hands loose to properly exam him.

"I can help with that," Benson said pulling out a key from his pocket.

Sam took the key and unlocked the cuffs so he could get John flat on his back. He jerked his jacket open and quickly unbuttoned his shirt to find the wound. The bullet was lodged in his chest and from his wheezing he was sure a lung might have been hit.

"The bullet caused a pneumothorax, it collapsed his lung and is causing air to build up between the lung and chest wall. He can't breathe unless I relieve the pressure. I need to get John's wound packed and his lung inflated," Sam said as his medical skills kicked in and he went to work.

Shadow, Storm and Maverick hurried into the room to see what they could do. They left the deputies upstairs to round up the ones they had captured.

"I'm going to call air rescue and for transport for the prisoners," Benson told them, taking out his cell but not getting a signal. "Need to go upstairs. I'll get help here as soon as I can."

"Gunny, sip some of this," Nitro told him holding a bottle of water to his cracked lips. She tilted it slowly only allowing a small amount to come out so he wouldn't get choked.

"I need a table to put John on," Sam told them. He checked his arm and was sure it had broken when he fell.

They looked around and grabbed the door on the floor and used a couple of saw horses to make a table for him. It was put closer to the lights so Sam could see. They picked John up and moved him to the table. Sam quickly pulled out medical supplies and laid them by John's side.

"Ni can you start an IV for Dean?" he asked holding out the kit and bag of saline solution.

"No problem," she said. Nitro had gotten the chains off of Dean's wrist and grimaced at how torn up they were. She accepted the items from Storm and worked quickly to find a vein. "He's dehydrated..." she mumbled slapping his arm to get a vein and ended up having to put it in the top of his hand. She got the bag attached and adjusted it to the highest setting. "Dean's unconscious. He's pretty banged up."

"I'll check him as soon as I finish with John," Sam told her. He had pulled on latex gloves and laid out what supplies he would need. He doused the wound with peroxide and wiped away the blood before putting a field dressing on it and taping it in place. He grabbed a needle and inserted it between two ribs to allow the air to escape. He didn't want it to fill up again and rummaged in the bag for a plastic airtight dressing to cover the wound. He checked his breathing again and found it was better now.

"I need to get an IV going in him too," Sam stated. "Does it look like Dean has any major injuries?"

"His breathing is shallow and his heartbeat is too fast. I think he has a couple of broken ribs or at least cracked. His shoulders were almost pulled out of their sockets from hanging so long. It's probably good he's unconscious, but I don't see anything life threatening," she rattled off once she looked Dean over.

"John's stable but he needs a hospital to get that bullet out and check for other internal injury. Can you go check to see how long it's going to be before we can get him out of here?"

"On it," Storm nodded heading out of the room.

Sam checked John's arm and took an ace bandage and secured it to his chest to keep it immobile for transport. He didn't want it to be injured further.

They heard noises outside and EMTs came into the room with a basket for transport. Sam stepped aside and let them check John out before helping get him in the basket to take upstairs.

"He's got a bullet wound to the chest and a collapsed lung. He's also got a broken right arm that I've immobilized. I started an IV and he's stable right now," Sam quickly told them.

"You a doctor or something?" one EMT asked.

"Almost, decided to change professions. I'm a paramedic now."

"We'll come back for the other one," one said as they made ready to take John out.

"We can help with that," Shadow said. "C'mon guys grab this door and let's get Gunny on it."

They eased Dean onto the door and the four of them grabbed a corner while Nitro carried the IV bag. Very carefully the team carried Dean down the hall and up the stairs. They got him outside and to the waiting copter to be taken with John to the hospital. Sam watched as the chopper took off his anxiety level spiking even thought it was over.

"Sam, hey Sam..." Nitro called to him trying to get his attention. "The sheriff has this under control; he told me where the hospital is so we can go be with Gunny and John."

Sam nodded not trusting his voice as tears sprang to his eyes. Dean and John both were safe, but his adrenaline rush hadn't worn off yet and he couldn't control the trembling of his body. He felt someone put an arm around his shoulders and guide him toward the waiting cars.

* * *

**A/N: Rescue accomplished and they're heading for the hospital. Only a chapter and Epilogue left and this story will be complete. Thank you for coming along for the ride. Reviews would be great. NC**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The rescue was a success, now to the hospital to find out how John and Dean are doing. Special thanks to reader, lenail125 for a suggestion I was able to incorporate into this chapter. Our journey is at an end and the Epilogue will be up this week. I hope you have enjoyed the ride and will take another with me. I have a new story posting called Allies if you'd like to give it a read. I do like reviews. NC**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The team pulled up to the hospital and parked near the emergency room before getting out. Nitro and Shadow kept Sam between them knowing he was going to need the support since his rush was wearing off and he was wavering now. They had cleaned what they could of the face paint off while on the way over so they would look a little more presentable. They hurried inside and Storm and Maverick went to the desk to see what was going on with John and Gunny. Nitro steered Sam to a couch to sit down before he fell down.

"John's in surgery and Dean's having tests done but should be back down soon," Storm told them. "They'll let us know when he comes back down."

"I'm going to step out and call Sarah to let her know we got them," Maverick said. He headed back outside to make his call where he'd have more privacy to talk.

"I'm going to get you something to drink," Shadow told Sam who was hunched over with his arms wrapped around his body. Nitro was by his side rubbing his back and whispering softly to him trying to assure him it was over and they were both going to be okay. She praised him for what he did and keeping a level head through it all.

Shadow came back with a soda and put it in Sam's hand. "Drink, the sugar will do you good."

Sam felt the cold bottle being put in his hand but didn't register that he was to drink it until Nitro urged him to drink some. The coldness helped his dry throat and he sipped a little more. The others set around him as they waited on Dean to come back down.

A nurse came over to them nearly an hour later to let them know Dean was settled in a room and John was in recovery and would be moved into the room with him. She took them upstairs to the fourth floor, room 423. She told them not to stay long that he needed his rest.

Dean was reclined in a hospital bed with his eyes shut. IV tubes ran to one hand giving him the fluids he needed to replenish his body. His wrists were wrapped in gauze and his chest with an ace bandage for the cracked ribs. His face was bruised and pale and his lip was swollen and split. He twitched when Nitro laid a warm hand on his arm and opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey Gunny, how you feeling?" she cooed to him as he turned his head toward her.

"Sore..." he whispered and let his eyes roam over the room seeing everyone else smiling at him until they landed on Sam who was fidgeting and trying to smile, but it wasn't reaching his eyes. "Hi ya S'mmy," he slurred slightly. He had been given some strong pain meds and they were taking effect.

"Hey Dean..." Sam mumbled, stepping closer to the bed as he tried to control the turmoil of emotions rolling around in his mind. He was still filled with guilt about not noticing him being gone sooner. He blinked back tears but they still ran from his eyes and down his face. Sam looked away and wiped his face on his shirt sleeve, not wanting the others to see.

"You're looking better than last time we saw you," Shadow commented patting his leg gently.

"Thanks," Dean mumbled.

"John should be brought up from recovery soon. He's doing fine," Storm told him. "The surgery went well and Sam took charge and took care of him at the scene."

"I knew he was a tough old man," Dean said. He tried to chuckle but clutched his side with the cracked ribs.

"Sarah and Dean send their love," Maverick told him when he stepped back into the room.

"We'll be out in the waiting room if you need us," Nitro told him as she shooed the others toward the door thinking Sam needed some time with Gunny. She saw the slight nod from Gunny with his thanks as they left the room.

"Sit bro," Dean told him as Sam shuffled from one foot to the other as tried to control the twitching his body was doin.

Sam pulled a chair over close to the bed and sat down. He kept his head down not wanting Dean to see how upset he still was at what happened. Everything seemed to be crashing in on him all at once, now that it was all over with. He jerked when Dean laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm going to be okay S'mmy," Dean whispered trying to assure him.

"I know, it's just..." Sam replied not sure he could explain his anxiety.

"Let it go bro."

Sam hitched a sob as he laid his head on the bed by Dean and tried to muffle the sounds. Dean put his hand on Sam's head and worked his finger into his hair to massage his scalp, letting them move to his neck. He didn't say anything knowing words were not needed. Sam reached a hand out and took Dean's other one just wanting to have that connection with him. Dean could feel Sam's body trembling under his hand and wished he could take away his worry and stress. It wasn't long before Sam's sobs slowed and stopped.

"So'ry..." he mumbled wiping his hand across his wet face.

"It's okay, why don't you pull the recliner over and try to rest. I think I'm going to try and nap."

"Sure, sure. You should rest," he agreed, moving the chair and easing the recliner up close to the bed. Sam settled into it and put the foot rest up so he could stretch out. He was able to reach Dean's arm and laid his hand on it, giving him some assurance that it was over with and he was safe. He needed the physical touch to put his mind at ease.

**spn**

Sam jerked awake when the door opened and the light was turned on. He saw the nurses were bringing John into the room.

"If you'll step out while we get Mr. Winchester settled," a nurse asked.

"Alright," Sam said flipping the recliner up and getting out. He headed for the door and stepped out to find the waiting room. He found the others inside dozing or snacking from the vending machine. "They just brought John up."

"Good. We were discussing going back to the motel and getting some rest," Nitro told him.

"I could use a hot shower too," Storm added sniffing under his arm and wrinkling his nose. He leaned Shadow's way and sniffed loudly. "Dude! So could you."

"It's the smell of victory," Shadow fussed punching at Storm who reflected the blow.

"You guys go ahead, I'm staying here with them," Sam said.

"You really should get some rest too kid," Shadow commented.

"They have a recliner in the room. I'll be okay," he assured them.

"You want one of us to stay with you?" Nitro asked.

"No, but could you bring me some clothes when you come back?" he asked looking down at the dirty fatigues he was still wearing. He was sure the stains were John's blood.

"We can do that, and we'll bring you something to eat too."

"That sounds good," Sam replied trying to suppress a yawn as he rubbed his scratchy eyes.

"We have Mr. Winchester settled now if you want to go back in the room," a nurse told them. "He is going to be out of it probably the rest of the day. If you need anything just let us know."

"Thanks," Sam told her. "I'm going to go back in. You guys head on out."

"Call if you need anything," Nitro told him giving him a hug.

The others patted him on the back and bumped shoulders with him since they were ready to leave. Sam headed back to the room as they filed out to head for the motel to get some rest.

The door to the room opened quietly as Sam stepped back in seeing father and son, side by side, both seeming to be resting. He moved back to the recliner that was between the beds and moved it as close as he could to Dean's bed. Once he got settled, he reached to grasp Dean's arm wanting to have that connect so he could be sure this wasn't a dream and they had him back. Exhaustion took over and he eyes slid shut sending him into the realms of darkness.

Dean shifted slightly in the bed and cracked his eyes as he felt the weight of something on his arm. He looked down to find Sam had a tight hold of it, even in his sleep. He smiled at him and looked over to see his father was slowly waking up. "Hey Dad, how ya feeling?" he asked softly so not to wake Sam.

"I'll let you know later," John mumbled as he tried to move to assess his condition. He looked down and saw the cast on his arm and could feel the tightness of his chest where he was shot. "How are you?"

"I've had better days."

"At least he's finally getting some sleep," John said looking to the recliner to see Sam snoring softly. "I don't know if he slept any since you were taken. What little he did was plagued with nightmares."

"I can imagine. But he stepped it up where it counted. The doc said he saved your life doing the things he did when you were shot."

"I'm glad you two found each other Dean. It's nice to have two sons I can be proud of and enjoy time with."

"Me too Dad, me too," Dean agreed patting Sam's hand and hoped he didn't need to use the bathroom not wanting to wake Sam from such a sound sleep. He moved his arm slightly and felt Sam's grip tighten and saw him move in the recliner, but he didn't wake at least.

"Th'k I'll get little m're rest," John slurred as his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.

"That does sound good," Dean agreed, relaxing and letting sleep overtake him.

**spn**

"C'mon Sammy, you know I hate hospitals, when are you going to bust me out of here?" Dean complained as Sam sat beside him looking at a magazine and pretty much ignoring his ranting.

"Doctors said you needed to stay at least a couple more days," Sam told him not looking up from his reading.

"They don't always know what's right. Look I can get up with no problem," he grimaced and tried to push himself from the bed.

Sam stood and planted a hand in the middle of Dean's chest and push gently stopping him from moving any farther. He held it there for a moment until Dean saw him getting up was not happening.

"Yep, you're ready to go alright," Sam stated eyeing Dean with a critical eye.

John couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the exchange between the two, one his son and the other like a son to him.

"I think he's got you there Dean. If you can't fight him off, you're not getting out of here," John commented.

"Besides, you can hardly raise your arms yet. You need some more pt to get them back in shape," Sam told him as he took his seat again.

"Hi guys," Nitro greeted them as she came in carrying bags of food and drinks. "I come bearing gifts and to let you know everyone got home okay and sends their regards."

"Please tell me you have a cheeseburger in there for me," Dean pleaded looking longingly at the bags.

"I checked with the doctor to see what you could have before getting anything."

"Shit..." he muttered under his breath but broke out in a smile when she sat a junior cheeseburger on his tray. "I've died and gone to heaven."

"Has the doctor been around today?" she asked handing out the rest of the food.

"Yes and no matter what Dean says, he shouldn't be leaving yet," Sam stated firmly.

"Already trying to break out are we?" Nitro teased. "He was never one to stay still long no matter how badly hurt he was."

"I had to try," Dean shrugged. He picked up his burger and slowly brought it to his mouth trying not to move his shoulders in doing it. He was still in tremendous pain if he moved them the wrong way and was still taking pain meds for them and his cracked ribs.

"Mav called said when you get home they would come over to see you. Dean is making you and John get well cards to bring."

"That sounds nice. Dad you'll be staying with us until you're better," Dean announced.

"You sure? Don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be, that's a good idea," Sam agreed. "I've some vacation time I need to use so I can be at home."

"I can come over and stay with them if you want to save your vacation time Sam," Nitro suggested. "I've not got any commitments at the moment and I'm sure the others can help too if needed. I'll talk to them when I call them with an update on both of you. We'll set up some type of schedule to help."

"Okay we've got a plan in place," Dean said. "Now let's plan the breakout. The night shift is pretty slack around here."

Sam huffed out a breath, rolled his eyes as if to silently say _here we go again_, and Nitro just shook her head in dismay with his remark knowing he wasn't going to stop until he got his way.

"Son, I think we've already been through that for now. Might as well let it go, you're not getting out of here until the doctors say you can," John told him in no uncertain terms.

"It was worth a shot," he huffed a pout plastered on his face.

**spn**

It was four days later that John and Dean were discharged with instructions to contact their family doctor for follow-up. Sam gathered all the paperwork and prescriptions for both of them to be sure nothing got lost. He went over the ones showing exercises for Dean to do to help get his shoulders back in shape with the physical therapist to be sure he understood them and promised to make Dean do them daily. Sam had to help them both get dressed and ready to leave and Nitro went to pull the car around to the front to pick them up.

A nurse pushed two wheelchairs into the room and greeted them, "Looks like you're both ready to get out of here."

"I don't need that," Dean noted looking at the wheelchair in disgust.

"Let me put it this way..." Sam started firmly. "It's the chair or you can stay a few more days here."

"Fine..." Dean muttered as he slowly moved to sit in the chair being careful of his ribs.

"Like dealing with a four year old," Sam whispered to the nurse who giggled as she helped John to the other chair.

They wheeled them to the elevator and went down to the first floor and out the main entrance. Nitro was leaning against the car waiting on them and smiled when she saw them.

"We've got a nice day for the drive back," she commented opening the back for Dean and John.

"What, I don't get to ride up front?" Dean asked pouting slightly.

"Sure Dean, you can ride up front, just don't get any ideas about driving yet," Sam told him opening the passenger door for him.

"Thanks bro," he smirked happy to get his way.

"Well, good luck to you both and have a good trip home," the nurse told them.

"I think it's going to be a long drive," Sam mumbled already seeing Dean was going to be a hand full as he began to fiddle with the radio and vents.

**spn**

Nitro was driving first and Sam was going to switch out when she got tired. He figured they would need to stop regularly to let Dean and John stretch and walk around so they wouldn't get so stiff. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he was still having trouble with his feet from having to stand on the balls of them for so long and they cramped easily.

"When either of you need to stop let me know," Nitro said as she pulled from the hospital to get on the main road.

"And you need to take pain meds at least until we get home," Sam added settling in the back with John.

"Yes Mom," Dean replied sarcastically. He really wasn't a good patient and this hospital stay just proved the point.

Halfway through the trip back, Sam decided to get a motel for the night instead of pushing it and driving straight through. He thought it would be better on John and Dean also, since he didn't want them so worn out by the time they got home. He found a nice place and got two rooms with adjoining doors and they spent the night getting up early the next day to finish the trip home.

Sam pulled into the driveway and up to the garage early that afternoon and sighed happily glad to be home.

"Hey guys we're here," he said giving Dean's leg a shake since he had fallen asleep.

"What?" Dean asked rousting himself and groaning slightly as he tried to move. He was stiff and sore and when he saw their house sighed with relief. "Home, am I glad to see this place."

"You're taking some pain meds and either going to bed or at least relaxing in your recliner," Sam told him. He hurried around to Dean's side to help him out and into the house.

"Once you're settled, Sam and I will get our things out of the car," Nitro said. She helped John out and inside the house.

They got John and Dean inside and relaxing in recliners with drinks while they unloaded the car.

"I'll run into town to get dinner for us. I don't think any of us feel like cooking tonight," she told Sam.

"Good idea. I'll do a food run tomorrow and pick up some extra things."

"We were lucky, this could have gone completely sideways," Nitro commented accepting the beer Sam offered her.

"Don't I know it. To the team that made that possible," Sam said clinking his bottle with hers. "They may have been injured, but at least both will heal," Sam sighed sipping on his beer. He stood and moved to where he could see into the living room and looked at father and son happy they had all made it out safely. He would say a pray of thanks for a happy ending when he went to bed tonight.

**THE END**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

**A Year Later**

John looked up from where he was stocking the bar to see Dean and Sam stroll through the front doors. He smiled at his sons and wiped his hands on a rag.

"You made good time," he commented as they took a seat at the bar.

"Traffic was light. This place is really looking good. Are you ready for the grand opening?" Dean asked looking around the newly built Roadhouse.

Once John got back on his feet, he came back to Stillwater to continue on his plans to rebuild the Roadhouse. After deciding on the blueprints and being sure it was what he wanted, John allowed the work to begin. He was on the site about every day overseeing the construction and being sure things were done to his standards and if any changes needed to be made they could be done.

He had enlarged the bar area to allow for three pool tables and a dart board to one side and replaced the jukebox for music. He kept the basic design of the original bar but made some improvements. He added some flat screen televisions on one wall for watching sports. The back was his living quarters with a large kitchen/dining room, office, storage, his bedroom and bathroom and he added a second floor that had four bedrooms and family room. One for Dean and Sam with their own bathroom and two for the rest of the team with a bathroom between them. The last small one with its own bath, was for Ash, who Bill and Ellen let stay there after Jo died. John thought he helped ease their grief over Jo's loss, and he helped them in the bar. He happened to be away from the bar when it burned down or he would have died too. There was a family room with couches, recliners and a large flat screen television for them to relax and have privacy from the bar downstairs. He put twin beds in boy's room and four twin beds in the larger bedroom and a queen and daybed in the other bedroom for Maverick and his family.

After working with the team to get Dean back when he was kidnapped a year ago, John felt like they were all one big family and wanted to have room for them to gather under his roof now that he was settling down. He wanted to have a place to gather for holidays and get togethers. John was going to have the bar opened five days a week, being closed on Sunday and Monday. He was going to open early afternoon and close at midnight through the week and one am on Friday and Saturday.

"This place looks great," Sam said. He rubbed his hand down the bar and admired the wood before looking up to the swinging door that lead to the living quarters and couldn't help but picture Jo walking through them. He blinked away the tears and looked away before anyone saw him.

Dean glanced at Sam and saw the look of regret and tears in his eyes before he turned away and knew what he was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. They all missed the Harvelles and hoped they were looking down on them and were pleased with the new Roadhouse. He was sure his father would run the place like Bill and Ellen did. It was good to see it rebuilt again and looking awesome.

"You two want a beer?" John asked reaching into the cooler for two.

"Sounds good to me. The others should be here within the hour. Ni is riding with Shadow and Storm and Mav and his family are not far behind them."

"Good, I've got the bedrooms furnished and ready to use. Can't wait to see the new addition to our family."

"She's a little princess," Sam smiled pulling pictures of Maverick's baby daughter up on his cell to show him. "Harley's six months old now, and has all of us wrapped around her little finger. Nitro has spoiled her rotten and she loves it."

"She is one cute kid. How is Dean liking being a big brother?"

"He loves it. She can't make a sound that he's not there taking care of her," Dean laughed. "He tried to feed her his lunch when he thought she was hungry."

"Bet Sarah has her hands full now with the two of them."

"Everyone helps when they can. Sammy and I babysat a couple of weekends ago so they could have a three day weekend without the kids."

"Yeah, Dean got to camp out in the tree house one night," Sam laughed remembering the time. "You should have seen him trying to get his stiff body out of that little house the next morning."

"I'm sure it was comical," John chuckled when Dean gave Sam the finger.

"Dean is really enjoying the motorized car you got him for his birthday. He will drive it until the battery is dead and needs to be charged. He's gotten pretty good at it. He told Dean that it wouldn't be long before he would be able to drive Baby," Sam laughed.

"Not anytime soon," Dean insisted. "Baby needs a gentle touch and doesn't like others driving her."

"I know, I swear she has a mind of her own and always acts up if I get behind the wheel."

"Have you advertised that you are having the grand opening this weekend?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"Word has got around so I think we'll have a good turnout. All the regulars have been asking when I was going to have her open, so I have high hopes."

"Thanks for having a private opening for us. It'll be great to have everyone together here," Sam said.

"I couldn't think of a better way to christen the bar than with our family all together."

"The gang will pitch in and help so you won't need to worry about anything," Dean said.

"I appreciate that. I have a local that's coming in next week to help out and that Ash kid is going to help. It seems Bill and Ellen sort of adopted him and I couldn't see turning him out with no place to stay."

"That's really nice of you Dad."

"I'm getting soft in my old age. He should be back tomorrow to celebrate with us. Hope you don't mind."

"Fine by me, the more the merrier."

"I thought we'd cookout and have beers and watch whatever is on tube," John said.

"You know we're all game for a good cookout and relaxing afterwards," Dean told him. "I think you're going to like retirement."

"And I hope when I'm gone, you'll think about retiring yourself and keep this place running," John said looking at his son and over at Sam.

Dean looked to his father in surprise before answering. "You know I will Dad. Sammy and me will keep the place going. Let's just not have that happening any time soon."

"It would be an honor," Sam added, but he hoped that wouldn't come for a long time.

They relaxed in the bar talking and waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. They all hoped the Grand Opening would be a big success and the community would come out to see the new and improved Roadhouse.

* * *

**A/N: The journey has been great, thanks for taking it with me. NC**


End file.
